Consort, concubine, paramore
by ulyses birdwing
Summary: Young Bella hopes to have a wonderful life, emulating women she admires. She finds out on her fourteen birthday, that her mother wants to get rid of her forever. Bella finds a mysterious collection of supporters and protectors, in unlikely places.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not sure where this story is heading, but you can travel with me on this road, an we'll see where it takes us. **

**This will be Bella's story. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own my mistakes, and this plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. You be nice to the gentlemen honey, and they'll be nice to you.<strong>

These are the last words my mother said to me as I was bundled off, never to see her again.

What on earth I was supposed to make out of those words, I had really no idea, except that I might have to play nice with a group of much older, well dressed men, whose faces and manners were unfamiliar to me.

These strangers accompanied me on an evening out; I had no idea where we were headed, just that I was alone in a limo with five strange men and a driver.

I was just fourteen years old...it was still my birthday.

I had been dressed up in a ridiculous low-cut black dress of my mother's, had my hair put up in a stylish pile of curls on the top of my head, made up with lipstick and eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I also was wearing some stupidly high, high heels.

I felt like a four year old, who dresses up in her mother's clothes for fun, except, this situation wasn't going to be much fun.

I was nervous as hell, my mother had given me no real clue as to what I should or shouldn't be doing with these men. And I couldn't stop shaking and feeling like I was a leaf in the wind...being blown around, having no sense of direction, or expectations as to what my near future held.

I sat in the back of a car, a very large and expensive car, surrounded by strange men. They seemed much older than me, older than my mother. They didn't even bother looking at, or talking to me. They weren't even looking at, or talking to each other.

I was scared to ask where we were going or what we were going to do, I was scared to even ask them their names.

I wondered what all these old guys would want with a fourteen year old like me.

I had led a sheltered existence until then.

I grew up with my mother, although I guess she wasn't so maternal, compared to the mother's of other girls I had met. She called herself a free spirit, but I saw a woman who had no back bone, no sense of responsibility, no love towards me, and no idea of what actually being a mother involved.

I had pretty much taken care of myself after I had turned seven.

We always had enough money and a house; my mother never seemed to work, so I'm guessing she got money some other way; I never knew where exactly. It might be something to do with how she went out all night; every night...she was always picked up by late model, up market cars and returned every morning the same way.

I don't know who my father is... I asked once and mom shrugged and looked away. I guess I'll never know.

My mother spent her free time making herself beautiful, getting treatments for this and that...botox, collagen, hair dyeing and styling, nails, skin wraps, mud packs, waxing, plucking, fasting, liquid calorie controlled drinks.

Always preening and primping in front of a mirror...it was her favourite spot anywhere in the house, in front of a mirror... any mirror...we had a lot of mirrors now that I think of it.

After that, if she had enough energy, she might do trips shopping to buy more clothes, or if she didn't she would take naps. Lots and lots of naps.

She had no intellectual capacity that I could make out; she wasn't interested in world affairs, the economy, the environment or learning about anything other than superficial things like clothes, or hairstyles.

She avoided me, there was hardly ever any eye contact or conversation at all.

My mother was as shallow and as superficial as a mirror...her favourite object.

There was no depth to her mind or interests other than ways to make herself look younger and prettier.

I didn't know anything about her history or background.

She had no emotional strengths...

Just an acceptance of everything being ok...she was an unemotional blank canvas.

She never seemed to think that there was anything more to life, than how she lived it.

She never read anything. Never even watched any tv...

I had books which I borrowed from the library and from school.

She never really talked to me, except to say she was going out. To lock the doors and to not to get into any trouble, not that I ever did... I was a quiet kid.

She was only interested in herself and her strict diet and regime of beauty treatments.

Food was something I learnt how to make myself by watching tv programs.

Otherwise I'm sure I would have starved to death, I got great at shopping, and cooking.

Not that my mom ever ate anything.

I enjoyed food.

I enjoyed books.

I enjoyed other people's mothers and their families, and watching them interact.

I loved going to stay and play with other girls, at their homes.

It was from this, that I learnt what other homes were like, and how much other people loved their kids.

They might not have as much money as my mom, but those girls had love, nurturing, nourishment and loving acceptance from their families.

When I was small, I asked my mother what she did.

We were discussing families at school. Other girls had mothers who were teachers, doctors, lawyers, researchers, scientists, engineers or chefs. There were some mommies, who stayed at home to look after the household or have more babies.

My mother didn't have an answer, except to say this...she said that she got paid to _'look pretty and act nice'._

I remember...I was only in grade one, probably six years old I guess...she looked at me with hard clear eyes and said...

_"One day, you'll do the same thing as me Isabella."_

Even then, I was shocked and confounded. I had just discovered that I loved reading and I loved school more than anything...even then, as young and small as I was, I knew my mother wasn't remotely interested in learning or school or doing the same fun things other mothers did.

Even then, I knew I _**never**_ wanted to be like my mother...I wanted to be like my teacher Miss Taylor, or the librarian Mrs Whimsy ...even my headmistress Mrs Longstar, or Alice's mom Mrs Brandon.

I liked the lady at the corner store Maggie; she always gave me a little treat when I came into her shop everyday after school, to buy something for my dinner.

I also liked the school canteen lady; who was a friendly older lady called Rusty. I don't know if that was her real name or not, but she was always laughing and joking and being friendly and I liked her and how she always said hello and smiled at me.

I wished my mother spent time joking and chatting, even smiling when I was near her.

I knew there were men at the school who did jobs like cleaning, maintenance and security.

Some of my friends had fathers and brothers who I met, and even occasionally talked to.

We had neighbours, some of whom were men. But I never really talked to any of them.

There was a boy next door about my age or a little bit older who went to another school.

We would wait at the bus stop together and sometimes he'd look over towards me, but it seemed, just like me, we were both too shy and confused to say hello.

* * *

><p>I shook my head; I had to remember where I was...sitting in a strange car full of strange men. Being driven somewhere unknown.<p>

So it was confusing for me, to know exactly _how to act_ around these strange men.

Two were either side of me, in the back seat, rugged up in thick dark coats and wearing dark suits and shiny black shoes.

On the seat facing me in the back of the limo, were another three men, all dressed the same, seated silently, all ignoring me.

I glanced at each of them, their faces obscured in the gloom of the night, inside a limo with no interior lighting. None of them looked remotely familiar.

They even smelled strange...like cologne and cigars and that odd chemical smell you get from clothes which have been to the dry cleaners. And there was another smell, cognac, maybe?

Oh God!

Please Please God Help me...I need you to keep me from safe from harm...I had to try and calm down...

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe slowly and deeply, like we had been taught in health class.

My teacher, Ms Newbury was big on meditation.

I settled in the leather seat as comfortably as I could, sitting with my backside right into the far back of the seat.

I straightened my spine, slightly lowered by chin and focused on my breaths.

I loosely placed my palms together on my lap.

I set into a slow steady rhythm of breathing...not taking any notice of the strange men and their smells...or what on earth I was supposed to do, or how to act.

* * *

><p>I was settling into a wonderful dream about finding some treasure at the end of the rainbow, when I was shaken softly and told to wake up.<p>

The man's voice was firm but gentle and I realized suddenly that I'd fallen asleep on a strange man's shoulder.

I squeaked and jumped like a startled rabbit into an upright position. I was still in the backseat of the limo, I was still in the company of the two guys seated either side of me.

I looked around and they were smirking at me, like I was funny and they had already thought of a few jokes about me...the girl who couldn't stay awake on a night, where I was supposed to be on my best behaviour, in clothes that were uncomfortable and ridiculous.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep...umm where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Come on, no need to worry about anything, just come with us...there's a good girl."

What? I sighed, just like my mother; I wasn't likely to get anything remotely useful or informative, out of these guys anytime soon. I should try to be nice and co-operate with them, I suppose...

"Okay." I shuffled along the seat towards the open door and got out. It was crisp and cold and the night sky was full of stars.

I looked around but only saw park-like lawns, a gravel driveway, some mature oaks and a few garden beds full of flowers. I turned and saw where the men were leading me. A grand house.

Three stories high of old stone, and a high entrance with pillars on each side...very grand and intimidating...very old money...very scary and weird.

What was I doing with these strange men in the middle of the night? Coming to a place I didn't know, dressed up like someone ten years older than I really was. I had only turned fourteen this morning...

My friend Alice came over with a present and card... and she had made some chocolate cupcakes with me... we lit a candle and she sang me happy birthday.

My mom was asleep as usual for a Saturday morning, she didn't rise or talk to me until four in the afternoon grumpy as usual. She told me to take a long bath, wash my hair and then get dressed in an outfit she had brought into my room.

When I asked her about why I was getting dressed up in her clothes and having my hair piled up on top of my head like some Edwardian actress, she told me in a cold voice, with razor sharp eyes.

"_Isabella Dwyer, mind your manners, don't ask questions and stop being such a big burden and reminding me of why you were the biggest mistake of my life."_

Her icy attitude and demeanour, was in such sharp contrast to Alice and her loving friendship that I started to cry.

I let my tears silently roll down my face while she pulled and fiddled with my hair, not taking care to be gentle.

She yanked me up and forced me to look into her face. I had grown to her height in the last few months.

_"Stop crying for God's sake! You should be grateful that the life ahead of you isn't anything like what some of us had to go through. _(What does that mean?)

_So get a grip and don't embarrass me any more than you already do...honestly, the things that I have to do for you!"_

After this she didn't say anymore till the limo rolled up outside of our house and the doorbell rang.

She stood by my side and as she opened the door, she looked me up and down, didn't touch me or look upset...and calmly said in an unemotional voice...

_'You be nice to the gentlemen honey, and they'll be nice to you'._

The man who had come to the door, nodded at my mother and she pushed me out of the door and closed it, before I could properly stand in my perilously high heeled shoes.

I stumbled forward and the man caught me by my shoulders. I was wobbling on the idiot heels and he gently helped me down the stairs to the car.

Another man stood by the open door and helped me into the backseat.

I was too scared to cry, I just shivered in fright like someone about to go to the death-chamber instead.

I shook my head.

I had to stay in the present!

I was being led up the gravel path to a large stone mansion.

In the company of nameless men, to a place I didn't know.

My future wasn't looking so great, now that I really think about it...

Was I going to be some sort of sex slave to a bunch of creepy old paedophiles?

Was I going to be tortured, abused, and forced to have things done to me against my will?

Was I allowed to continue studying, allowed to have a life that I wanted, rather than being at the whim and mercy of others?

I had dreams of studying and researching...

Maybe working with books, my wonderful world of anything to do with my beloved texts, books, and journals... always leading me beyond the small world in which I had lived up until now...

I started to cry again, the silent traitorous tears slid down my face, down my neck and crept down to my dress. The plunging neckline started getting all wet and I stopped to wipe the tears away with my hands.

I was shaking and my breaths were shallow... and although I tried to be quiet, I was still making unbidden little noises that sounded like my world was breaking apart.

I wobbled and shook harder.

I couldn't move any further...I felt faint and I felt sick ...stars were swirling around my head.

* * *

><p>I heard a woman's voice and felt a warm hand brush my hair off my forehead and place a cool wet cloth against my sweaty skin.<p>

"Good heavens child, what on earth did your mother do to you? I don't know what the hell she was thinking with all of this crazy stuff she dressed you in, honestly, she made you look like a low-life under-aged hooker!"

I opened my eyes and looked into her soft sweet curious eyes...her eyes were the same colour as mine.

"There you are honey; I'm your long lost granny. I bet you didn't even know about me, did you?" she quirked her eyebrows and chuckled.

I shook my head and sat up. I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

I blinked and reached out to touch her, she felt real. Her skin was soft and wrinkly she was warm and vital.

I looked down... I had been changed into soft warm pink floral flannelette pyjamas. I shook my head and smiled. I felt around and my hair was loose and hanging down around my shoulders, no longer piled in a weird up-do... it swung free... I felt my face, it was clean of that horrible clown makeup my mother had put on me.

"I'm your father's mother, Fiona Swan. Your father was Charles Henry Swan. He died recently, and it has only recently come to my attention that he fathered a child, my one and only precious granddaughter, you my beautiful little Bella." she stroked my face and smiled.

"Charlie kept all knowledge of you quiet, I'm not sure why. I'm guessing it had to do with his ex-wife who was quite the nasty jealous bitch, when she got her temper up. They divorced a while back, and Charlie then started to try and get his life back together, but sadly died of a huge heart attack,while he running in the New York marathon," she shook her sadly.

"Bella sweetie, it'll take some getting used to, I know...but if you want, I'd like to take charge of your upbringing, and do a better job than I understand than your mother has been doing...what I mean to say is, would you like to get to know me and come here to live with me, and keep your old granny company? This mausoleum, my husband, your grandfather built fifty years ago, is huge and empty and full of silly antiques and valuable art. None of which I like at all! I employ lots of staff to keep it clean and maintain it, but honestly, it's not really me, I have always had simpler tastes..." she chuckled and I smiled shyly...

Could this dear lady be my _actual real life, honest to goodness grandmother_... someone I had always longed and wished for?

"Are you really my grandmother? My mother never ever spoke about my dad...never gave me any sign that I even had one."

"Yeah well, stupidly enough, my son agreed to keep all knowledge of your birth and background a secret, and I only found out about you a week ago. Charlie's lawyer made contact with me, to let me know of your existence, and the circumstances of your birth and life up until now."

She got up off the edge of the bed and looked at me with a smile.

"Feel like a little supper with me?"

I nodded, I no longer felt so scared and lightheaded. Actually I was hungry. My tummy rumbled.

"Come with me Bella sweetie, I'll show you where the kitchen is; we'll make ourselves a little something that'll tide us over to breakfast."

With that she took my hand and gave me some soft slippers for my feet that matched hers and we made our way downstairs to a huge kitchen which looked like something out of a giant catering facility from a top end hotel.

I looked around in shock.

My granny laughed, "oh honey, don't be scared! It's only a kitchen, a mad, large-overly outrageous one, but a kitchen none the less!"

She patted my hand with hers and pulled me over to sit at the kitchen bench.

"Let's see where the cook left her plate of left-overs."

I was gob-smacked... this kitchen was insane! The giant refrigerators sat in a set side by side, shiny glass doors and long stainless steel handles. It was just like you see in retail outlets, full of frozen or chilled goods.

"Ah here we go, let's have some of this. Do you want a bit of roast turkey on a couple of slices of sourdough? Maybe a little cranberry sauce and some nice Swiss cheese or sprouts to add to the sandwich filling?"

I got up and helped her; she put a lovely loaf of beautiful fresh sourdough bread in front of me, a chopping board and bread knife. She nodded as I smiled and started slicing the bread to make our sandwiches.

We sat down together and ate slowly, I tasted the delicious bread and turkey...slowly swallowing the wonderful food. Making the most of being in a peaceful wonderful place, beside this woman who possessed my eyes, my nose and my smile. She really could be my grandmother!

"Is it alright to ask a question?"

"Why heavens yes dear, ask away, I'm all ears!"

"Can I call you Gran, or would you like something more formal?"

"Oh I don't know dear, Gran would give me a real kick! God knows its been my dream all of these years to become a grandmother, so let's try it out and see shall we? If that doesn't sound any good to you, we can try any variation you want, I'm very flexible."

"So, um, Gran...who were those men who picked me up this evening from my mother's house? None of them talked to me, except when I asked where we were going, and who they were. They wouldn't tell me."

"Well, I can just imagine what a strange business it felt like for you dear...were you scared? To get into a limousine with a bunch of strange men, who you didn't know...but I'm sorry it had to be that way...a little cloak and dagger...a bit undercover, if you get my meaning."

She stopped speaking a looked serious for a second, and then took my hand to try give me reassurance.

"A few days ago, it came apparent to me and my son's lawyer that you not only existed, but it also became a real matter of urgency, that I took over your care _**immediately**_ Bella dear."

"The lawyer,who was one of the men to pick you up tonight, had sadly found out that your mother had put out inquires, through her nefarious underground network, to auction you off to the highest bidder on your fourteen birthday."

I gasped in shock. So that's what she was doing, when she dressed me up and told me to be nice to the gentlemen...

"She wanted to sell me?"

"I'm sorry and sad to say that she did my darling."

Gran took her arm and pulled me close to her, holding me like someone precious.

"How a mother could ever do such a thing, is beyond my comprehension, but, nevertheless, by some wondrous miracle, here you are in my arms, and if you'll let me, I'll make sure you'll always be safe from harm, for as long as we are together."

"So one of the men who picked me up was my father's lawyer, who were the others and why did my mother let me go, did she know who they were? Did you pay for me?"

"Oh honey, well I'll tell you the short version, because it's getting very late. I'll just tell you that those men are all special friends of your dead father, and they were all there to bring you here to me."

Gran stroked my hair softly, and started plaiting it loosely in one long row down my back. It was very soothing.

"Your mother was under the impression, that they were men who were paying an obscenely large sum of money, for the opportunity to act out their cruel and disgusting paedophilic tendencies, on her only daughter...unfortunately she had to be given that clear impression, other wise she would have never given you up so fast... she thought she was getting her wishes come true- a lot of money for her daughter, and she wouldn't need think about you a moment longer. So yes, we did trick her, and did pay her with a cheque, which will be sure to bounce and not to be accepted by any bank in the country...she didn't even know the names of the men involved with your removal...and she'll realise too late, that you have gone and won't be back."

I knew my mother was a cruel and heartless piece of work, but until this moment I naively hoped I was wrong, but now it was clear as day that she _really hated me_ so much, that she was willing for me to be sold to a bunch of strange men, to do with as they wished...she didn't care if I was hurt, abused, tortured, exploited or repeatedly raped...she sought out an opportunity for me to be placed with such men, and pushed me out the door, wearing the clothes of a much older woman.

No goodbyes, no tears on her part, just pushed out of the door... so that I stumbled into a stranger's arms...

I took a big breath and shook my head...tears sprang up and my Gran hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry that there's no easy way to explain this nicely Bella my sweet. If I could, I would have saved you knowing all of this terrible information, but I've got to tell you the truth! We have both been lied to, and I am going to promise you that I'll make all of my remaining years on this earth, ones loving you and caring for you like you are my most special and precious gift that God has given me. A gift so wonderful that I will always nurture and cherish you ...Will you let me do that for you darling? I think we should try and get some sleep my dear, it's been a big night and you can sleep in... and I'll tell you as much as I know in the morning, ok?"

We walked up to my new room. Well, I guess it was once a spare bedroom, in this enormous house, with heaps of bedrooms. Joy of joys, it was now mine!

"Tomorrow, I'll show you around this huge place. There's a bathroom you can use just through that door, it's stocked with all the stuff you might need."

"I'm just next door, in this room here see? We have adjoining doors, so if you get scared I'm just here, so don't worry you can come and keep me company."

"We'll soon start making this bedroom more to your liking and tastes, ok Bella?"

I nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks so much, I can't tell you how relieved I am to have miraculously been found by you Gran, you saved me tonight! I hate to think what could have happened, if you didn't find out about me"...I shivered with the horrible thought...

I hugged and kissed her goodnight. She walked me over to the bed and tucked me in and told me to leave the bedside light on, so I wouldn't get unnerved in the night if I woke up. I suddenly realised no one had ever tucked me into bed before...this was my first time, it felt really nice.

I was so tired and although my mind was spinning, I just let it go and relaxed into my lovely new bed. It was so soft and warm. So comfortable and wonderful to feel wanted...to be safe...and to have a grandmother!

* * *

><p>Please feel free to leave your feedback.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank my wonderful son Josh for the app solution to Bella's problem, as well as to the excellent story 'Words with Friends' by Nobleucgrl, which got me thinking about sending messages without a trace. Its a great read!  
><strong>

**Twilight is the property of Stephanie Meyer. This story is all mine, including the mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two. Draw something.<strong>

Waking up in my gloriously soft bed was amazing. I stretched and yawned. The window near my bed was light filled and I had had the best sleep in ages.

I was fourteen.

I now had a grandmother!

I was laying here in an amazing room, in an amazing house, a huge mansion, which belonged to my Gran.

I was grinning like mad, until I remembered...my mother pushing me out the door... and me dressed up like an under-aged lowlife hooker... she pushed me into the arms of a strange man.

I gasped; it was still shocking for me, to think_ that_ that was what really had happened, just last night!

I blinked and shook my head, yes... I'm really here in another bed, yes... my grandmother somehow organized it... so that my mother believed that she was selling me to a bunch of men...selling me for a lot of money.

Was that right?

Did I understand what happened?

Or did I misunderstand?

Maybe I was confused and I dreamed of a lovely grandmother figure...maybe my imagination is really running riot ...maybe those men slipped me some drugs and I'm hallucinating.

_Oh God! I'm so confused!. _

Oh no, what if I _**am**_ living with my grandmother, and I didn't imagine it?

What about school?

What about Alice and all of my things?

Would I ever see my dearest friend in the world again?

Would I be able to contact her? I know that she'll worry...she does that...

Someone knocked on my bedroom door and came in.

There was a woman in a chef's outfit...without the silly hat, holding a tray and smiling.

"Morning Miss, I'm Sue the cook here. I've brought you a few things for breakfast, so you can relax and enjoy your morning...I'll just set this tray down here on your bedside table, ok?"

I nodded and smiled, she seemed really nice and friendly, kind of like Rusty the canteen lady at school.

"Thanks so much, you're very kind...I know how to make my own breakfast, I've been cooking for myself for ages, since I was seven."

"Well, that's good to know you can find your way around a kitchen and fend for yourself...not some silly rich kid without any life skills...I like you!"

"Thanks Sue...I saw the kitchen here with Gran last night...I probably would get lost, finding my way around that one...it's completely enormous and bigger than most hotels!"

Sue laughed and shook her head.

"Well I'd be more than happy to show you around kid, you know where to find me. If you have any favourite dishes or things you'd like me to cook, just let me know. I've got to go and set up for the morning's round of meetings with the people coming today."

"Umm, ok...need any help with that? I can make myself useful..."

"Don't worry about that now hon, just eat some breakfast and I'm sure your granny will have more than enough things to keep you busy. See you later kid."

Sue dashed out the door and I was still sitting in bed with an astonished look on my face.

No one had ever brought me breakfast in bed before...it was really sweet to get treated so nicely. I'd make sure always to help Sue and never to be a burden, she liked me and I liked her...it seemed that I had another friend in this crazy-assed world.

I sighed and got up, going into the bathroom and was shaking my head in amazement once again...it was huge and shiny and beautiful...I loved it! I was so, so lucky. I needed to get dressed, but I didn't have any clothes with me. Maybe I could just stay in my pyjamas until something could be sorted out.

I wonder if I'd ever see any of my clothes and books again... I'll have to ask Gran, she'll know what to do I'm sure.

I returned to bed and sank back down into the pillows, so soft and downy...Mmm!

I drank all the juice, it tasted freshly squeezed...nice! Then I took some bites of the raisin toast, that I spread with honey and a white thickened creamy cheese...it tasted divine like a mascarpone, rather than cottage cheese or one of those other processed commercial cheeses...I'll have to ask Sue what type it is, it's delicious and I could eat it all day...Mmm!

The door to Gran's room opened and in stepped my smiling grandmother, looking all chipper and dressed in a nifty pair of long tailored shorts and a pale pink, short sleeved polo shirt and cute pink cross trainers.

"Morning Bella darling, sleep well?"

I nodded and bit into the last piece of raisin toast.

"That's great! Now this morning I'll be going over all the things we know about you and your mother...and I'll tell you everything I can about my side of the story...we'll have until ten, then I've got Charlie's lawyer to set up a meeting with all the men involved last night, so we can go over all the things we need to do to keep you safe dear..."

I wasn't sure I understood...

"I thought I'd be safe, now I'm here with you Gran..."

"Don't panic Bella, it's fine really, I'm just expecting that when your mother gets around to depositing that cheque in her bank, that it either won't be accepted or will take a while to bounce back to her...and she'll be then on the war-path to try and get you back...she will imagine that she's lost a lot of money dear...and she'll be most likely to get very upset to say the least, wouldn't you think?"

I gulped; Rene on the war-path was something I knew well.

"So you think she'll try and get me back... to what?...try and sell me again?"

I was horrified and couldn't believe the scary scenario of going back and having anything to do with my mother and her creepy heartless attitudes.

When I think about it, it all made sense...Rene had always treated me like some sort of commodity, rather than a child to love and cherish.

She never made me feel loved...I had never, even_ heard_ her say the word love... and I know in my heart, that she didn't feel anything like cherishing me, more like the opposite...she continually told me I was a mistake...a burden.

I'd suddenly lost my appetite. I kinda felt sick, thinking about my mother and her cold calculating glares...her icy words.

"Hey sweetie, take a deep breath for me...try and calm down... breathe in and now out... nice and slowly...I'm here and your bitch of a mother will never find you...I promise...just breathe ...breathe ...Good that's better!... You went all pale and green on me for a second..."

Her hand slowly rubbed circles on my back and her other arm enclosed me.

Gran kissed the top of my head...I looked up at her and smiled weakly...

"I really don't want anything more to do with Rene...she wasn't much of a mother...she always told me I was a mistake and a burden. She treated me with cold disdain and having someone like you, being here in your house...it's honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me...thank you Gran."

I hugged her back tighter and started to cry.

"That's ok sweetie, you just let it all out...I love you're so much already...I wish I'd have found out about you earlier...I could have saved you sooner. If I'd have known...I wish Charlie could have stood up and been a more responsible father...I mean... it makes me upset to know that although he knew you were alive, he didn't share you with me, and he didn't come and check on you, to see if you were ok... with a mother like Rene, _anything could have happened!"_

"Gran?"

"Yes dear?"

"What about my things at home...all of my school things, books and clothes...I can't wear pyjamas forever, even if they are lovely and soft and comfortable...and what shall I do about my best friend in the whole world Alice?...I know she'll worry about me if she doesn't know where I am..."

I shook my head, Alice wouldn't leave a stone unturned, until she knew where I was... she was small, but scarily feisty, when it came to defending and befriending me...she was the kind of person who watched my back and didn't take any shit from any of those mean girls at school...I loved her, she was my soul sister, that's for sure...I sighed.

Gran smiled and jumped up.

"Yesterday when I was waiting for everything to be set in place for your retrieval and transfer here, I was going a bit stir-crazy, having to be patient and wait for you...so please forgive me... although I know you'll want all of your own special things, I went shopping and bought a few things to tide you over, like the basics.. So over here is a walk in closet, with some jeans and tee shirts and underwear and socks, I had seen some photos of you so I guessed your sizes. I hope you don't mind...?"

She held my hand and pulled me over to the closet, it too was massive, just like the bathroom...loads of drawers and hanging space. Mirrors and lighting... the space was big enough for a party.

"Oh Gran...wow, thanks this is great!" I hugged her. "Whatever you do for me, is_ more than great_, thanks so much...I love having a grandmother, it's really wonderful knowing you care..." I wiped my eyes and smiled...stupid tears!

"Just put on something that appeals to you for now...I'm hoping the clothes all fit. I think they will. We can go online shopping for all other things...it might be difficult to retrieve your personal stuff for a while, we can ask the guys, they'll know if it'll be safe to do so, and when the best time would be...can you cope with that for now? Being patient? Until we completely sort out Rene?"

I nodded, that was more than fine with me.

I knew my things were just material objects; that could be replaced...although the things I would miss the most, were all the special cards and presents from my friends, especially Alice. I'd kept and treasured every single one, from over all the years I had known her. She gave me hope on all of my darkest days, she was my sunshine.

"Can I ask those men about Alice and if I can at least send her a message via a computer or something...maybe something that's difficult for her parents to find, or my mother to ask about...?"

My Gran nodded, "Let's see shall we, I completely understand that it's important for you to let her know you're alive, even if it's difficult to talk to her, or see her in person for the moment."

I got dressed in some jeans and a long sleeved purple tee and some purple flip flops. My Gran had good taste and everything fitted great.

She brushed my hair and smiled.

"You've got lovely hair Bella, it's the same colour as your father's, before he started going grey."

"Want to see some pictures of him? I've got albums and albums full; they can wait for a while. I'll just show you what he looked like just before he died. I told him to get medically checked out before he ran in that marathon, but sadly it seemed it was too much for his heart and he died right before the finish line. It was such a shame; he had just started getting on with his life after divorcing Maree."

Gran took me into her room; it was full of pretty things and photos. Her bed had a blue star quilt on it and soft creamy sheets.

She showed me the photo on her bedside table, "see there's Charlie, just on his fortieth birthday, smiling for the first time in years. Maree gave him so much stress and upset, you can't even imagine...I'm guessing he must have thought that it was for your protection, that he kept you a secret for all of these long years."

I looked down and picked up the photo...oh my God! I had _**so**_ much in common with my dad, and he looked a bit tired and stressed. His smile was something wonderful, beaming bright right through the picture to me.

I felt a warmth and comfort close to my heart as I looked at him. My dad...dad!

I had a dad!

He was real!

He looked just like me and Gran.

I sighed and smiled back at him.

"Oh you and Charlie would have gotten on like a house on fire! I can just imagine it now... all the fun you would've had with your dad...he would have just loved you!"

We hugged.

"Here Bella you keep this picture, I know it's only a small thing, but just keep it when you want to think of him...he was a good kind man...well mostly, except when he was manipulated or crossed, he didn't like that at all, no sir. He found it hard to forgive I guess, and he also seems to have kept a few secrets hidden from us...which we're just finding out about!"

"So did Charlie have any other kids?"

What if I had brothers and sisters somewhere, I'd want to meet them, and they might have the same looks as me and dad.

Gran rolled her eyes and huffed, "well, for the moment, I'll say a tentative no. I don't know of any other kids...you're the only one, and although _I wished for years_ that Charlie and Maree would have kids, she was dead against it! She always said that kids would ruin her perfect figure, or some silly horse shit...honestly, that woman made my blood boil sometimes, the stupid things she'd do and say!"

I snorted, Gran's temper was quite amusing..."sounds like she'd just make a perfect friend for Rene...they could've been peas in the same pod, by the sounds of it!"

"Well here's a thing that I found out that will make what you just said about Maree and Rene, sound even weirder...I found out through the lawyer, that _your mother Rene... is Maree's very own **youngest sister!**_ I know! I was shocked as all get-out, when I found out too!" Gran shook her head.

"From what I can gather, it seems both sisters had a thing for my son Charlie, but he was already married to Maree when he met Rene. Rene had been travelling in the very close company to a wealthy Arab sheik... let's just say as a kind of 'kept woman' or 'consort', during the early years of Charlie's and Maree's marriage. The two sisters weren't exactly close...and Rene had already become estranged from most of her family. Due to her lifestyle, as a paid plaything of an older wealthy married man."

Oh My! It made sense now! All of the time she spent out all night, being picked up in fancy cars and always trying so hard to look good.

"The sisters kept in touch, when Rene got dumped by the sheik she returned to the US and caught up with her long lost sister Maree. Things got a little strained, when Maree found out that Charlie had gotten the hots for Rene! Maree kicked Rene out of the house, and as far as I know she never spoke to her again."

Well that made sense too, Rene never talked about having any family, or about her childhood, it was forever a blank to me.

So I'm guessing her sister Maree would be my aunty...or would she be my step-mother, as she used to be married to Charlie?

"I don't know exactly how much Charlie and Rene saw each other after that, but somehow you were conceived and then born. Charlie was kept informed somehow, but he didn't want anyone to know about you. So your mother raised you, for want of a better word..."

"When Charlie died so suddenly a few months ago, his lawyer had the big task, to try and make sense of his affairs...there was a lot of paperwork and things to take care of, your dad was a very wealthy man...but secretive and not very tidy when it came to keeping track of his desk and files!"

Gran took a breath and continued, her eyes looked sad, "the lawyer and I were shocked and confused to say the least, when he found out about Charlie's payments he'd been sending to your mother for school fees and related payments...it led us to find out about you. A letter from your school concerning your fees, that were overdue. The letter was sent to one of his secret post-office boxes, not here to the house. So it was a few weeks after his death, that his post box was discovered and it was found to be full of mail... we took some time to open the letters, as it was just one letter in a big pile."

We sat down on the bed while I listened to her story.

"The lawyer, put two and two together and sent off a private detective, to find out all we could about you...and during that time, we were shocked and horrified to find that your mother had plans to sell you off to the highest bidder yesterday on your fourteen birthday."

"We had to act as quick as we could, there was no time to lose...we didn't want to see you land into the hands of a monster ...I couldn't rest or sleep until I knew you were safe."

"We made various plans, to get you out by fooling Rene. We set up an early bid, which was so high she couldn't easily refuse, and hoped to hell she'd take it... I can tell you now that she did accept it thank God! She is such a grasping, greedy woman!...If she didn't accept the first bid, we were going to make another higher bid, way beyond any of the others, and continue until we got you...or if that looked like it wasn't going to work, we would kidnap you ...it got a little crazy here, while we were planning the whole thing, I can tell you!"

"But I need to let you know, we had someone following you and watching you as soon as we knew you existed, to alert us if your mother or one of her disgusting associates did something untoward."

"Wow! So it was all planned out like a military operation, black ops or something..?"

I smiled in amazement and Gran nodded.

"So were those guys in the car, there for my protection? Not just my dad's friends?"

"Ha! Well Bella they all knew your dad very well, he really was their friend, but also they all came along for your protection...they didn't know if there was going to be more mafia involvement on your mother's side. We know that they wanted to get their hands on you...umm... so they were all packing weapons under those heavy coats of theirs. Oh and of course the limo was bullet proof!"

My eyebrows shot through the roof.

Holy heck! Oh my God!

"They had guns? Really! And my mother has something to do with the mafia?"

"Yes dear and even as we speak, there's security guards posted all around the house and grounds to keep you safe."

"Oh wow! Really? That's kind of weird, but good I guess..."

My imagination was starting to run riot, it was wild!

I had no idea!

Guns!

Mafia!

Secret black ops!

Bullet proof limos and men packing weapons!

"Don't let it worry or upset you dear, its ten o'clock, and time for our meeting. Come on, I want you to meet the guys...they'll be a lot more friendly this morning, now that you're safely here in one piece with me."

So down in the large formal dining area, which was off the large formal living room, I met up with six men and Sue the cook.

I worked out that five of the men were the ones who'd been in the back of the limo with me, and other one, was most probably the limo driver.

This morning they were all smiling at me and acting a lot more relaxed than last night, Gran was right.

They just gave me their nick-names, and kept it light.

The lawyer said I could call him 'Judge', the others laughed, Gran told me to call him Pete...ok Pete, was not really a nick-name, then there was one blond guy called the 'Major', another big bulky guy called 'Bear', another older blond one called 'Doc' and the last one was 'Red', he seemed to be the youngest.

The limo driver shook my hand and said he just wanted to be called Mike, which was his actual name, and he didn't happen to have a nick-name.

The other guys started laughing and told him, they could come up with plenty of nick-names...but most of them weren't fit for my young ears...so I wasn't going to find out what rude things they wanted to call poor Mike.

I smiled at Mike, and Sue came and gave me a hug and showed me the food she'd prepared for us.

I poured myself a drink and took a plate with some fruit, thanking her.

Pete got the meeting started. I started zoning out a bit, they were getting into detailed stuff I couldn't follow.

My poor old brain was at bursting point at this stage...I wasn't sure if I could take much more of all the excitement and new information.

I got up out of the chair, sighed and looked out the window, at the extensive park-like lawns and big oak trees. It was beautiful here.

The guys all stopped talking. The meeting must have stopped for a while I guess, and the Major came up and smiled, he was holding a black cup of coffee and stood by my side, watching me and trying not to make me any more nervous than I already was.

"So Bella, feelin' a little bit less nervous today darlin'?"

I huffed, and shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know how or what to say to men...any men...I'd never gotten any experience talking to men, or being in their company.

Especially beautiful blond, blue-eyed men, wearing low slung jeans and a tight black tee-shirt, with lots of rippling muscles all up his arms and wide shoulders. I sighed..eyeing him warily.

And there were tattoos as well, winding their way around the tops of his arms like a trio of sinuous snakes.

I went all hot and red... and suddenly felt horribly shy. I looked down at the floor and huffed.

Gran came to my rescue thank heavens! The Major's gaze and proximity was _too much_, I thought I was going to catch alight...or implode!

"Maybe Bella needs a little space Major? She's a bit overwhelmed and shy at he moment, aren't you sweetie?"

I just nodded like I'd lost the use of my tongue... and in thinking about all the embarrassment; I managed to get even redder and hotter.

"Bella, the Major and I were wondering if you had any ideas, about how to keep in touch with your best friend Alice, without tipping off any adults that she's been in contact with you," my gran asked.

"You know that Rene might contact her, to see if you've been talking together...and that might put her in danger too." Gran said softly.

I bit my upper lip and took a deep breath. I focused hard and looked right at Gran. I didn't want to have to look in _his_ direction, because the Major was turning out to be a _**major distraction!**_

"Well, I did have one idea, if I could get a new fictitious Hotmail account, I could continue playing with Alice. We have a favourite game we love. I could send her a message that way...it's a game we already both use on our i Phones, it's an app called Drawsomething. It's not often used by adults and they wouldn't necessarily go searching there, even if they saw it on her phone. There's also no archive on this game, so it isn't likely anyone would find a history, like with e-mails. Or other kinds of messaging, you know?"

Gran nodded. I kept looking straight at her, so I could keep talking, and not lose my concentration.

"So what I was think is... Alice already knows my username, and I know hers. Alice will at least _know_ that I'm _alive and out there somewhere_...I could even clue her into keeping quiet, and not telling anybody about me. I could do it without leaving a trace."

"I'm pretty sure Alice will completely understand any message that I send her, she's my best friend and has known me since kindergarten. In fact she knows me better than anyone in the whole world...I don't want her to be at risk or anything though...what do you think... err Major?"

I had to at least look in his general direction; otherwise it would be rude...

He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Mmm, I like it, you've got a similar way of thinking, to your old man darlin'! Why don't you show me how this game of yours works?"

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and came up close to my shoulder to watch me demonstrate.

I went all red again, but continued focusing on the phone and the game app, we set it up on his phone. He laughed at the girly graphics, shaking his head. We pulled up a random player, and I showed him how to play.

The other player responded quickly and I showed him how you could draw things on the screen and then rub them out again, how to change colours and even write words or clues.

"Man, I like this crazy game, it's a challenge to draw something remotely resembling the actual word isn't it?" he mumbled, as I rolled my eyes, he wasn't much good at drawing, but who knows...maybe he could improve with a lot of practice?

"Yeah well, it's kind of addictive Major, so I'd be careful if I was you..." I giggled.

Pete came over to see what the Major was so enthralled with...

"What's this that's got you so enthralled my brother?"

The Major looked up and to my amusement; he looked a little flustered..."it's a game young Bella plays with her best friend Alice. It's cute, but it might give her a way to tell Alice she's safe, without being tracked, or leaving a trace of digital history behind..."

"I don't know bro", Bear came up to see, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It kinda looks a bit sissified to me...you're not getting soft on us, are you Major?"

"Bugger off you wanker, it's just something Bella could use to send messages to her friend without detection, that's all..." the major winked at me and gave Bear the evil eye.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm just sayin' it looks kinda girly and shit...not you usual ..." before Bear could finish his sentence, the Major had tackled him onto the carpet and pinned him down, face first into the plush creamy woolly fibres.

"Now you listen Bear, I'm not gonna take any of your shit today! I know you think you're funny, but I'm serious! Bella doesn't need to be feeling any more stressed than she already is ok?"

"OK...ok, I'll try and be less ADHD and stay on the straight and narrow!... Bella? Can you show me how to play that game of yours too?" Bear looked around at me, from his place down on the dining room carpet and smiled.

I started laughing and laughing...somehow in the midst of all the drama, Bear had got me to do something wonderful...and that was to find a bright patch of humour in all of the darkness.

* * *

><p>Please review...and a big thanks to all of those who have put me as a favorite!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SM owns Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three. Happy Birthday!<strong>

It was funny to watch all of the men settling back down and getting on with business.

I'd finally stopped laughing my head off Bear's antics learning to use the drawing game and playing against the Major, to much hilarity all around; because neither of them could draw to save themselves, their strange squiggles were cracking all of us up, even Doc and Sue. The quiet ones in the group had smiles and soft chuckles.

Bear and the Major's games were short and crazy, with a great deal of banter included, because funnily enough, neither could guess what the other had drawn and each said the other was total rubbish at drawing, and they were brilliant at it...needless to say, they weren't getting any scores at all. Not even for words like egg or cat!

I got thinking about going online to see if Alice had left her next drawing for me. We had a long term game going now, and we were really good at it...I'd need to draw her something soon; otherwise she'd know something was up and call my home. My iPhone, in my room at home, would be going crazy with all of her messages and texts by now. We were very close, her mom always joked that we were joined at the hip, like twins.

I worried what my mother would say if she answered any of Alice's calls. Not that my mother had ever bothered to chat or be interested in Alice, or me before now...it made me wonder what my mother would say if anyone asked her where I was...I wonder if she'd make something up?...I mean she wouldn't tell them the truth...that had tried to _**sell**_ me!

No, she'd probably say I'd run away, or gone to live with a long lost relative...yeah, and she'd be very close to the truth, if she ever said that!

Once we were back sitting down at the dining room table, Pete outlined their plans for me and Gran, to avoid being detected, by Rene and her mafia cronies.

He told me a few things which directly affected me.

I'd be getting new identity papers and a false birth certificate with a new name.

He said that I could think about which ones I might like, and he'd talk to me about it when I came up with something...I started wondering, if I could be anything...what would I be? What would I be called?

..Mabel...Cassandra...Sonia...Octavia... Portia...Cordelia...Juliette?

I came back to reality, when Pete tried to get me to focus. I could think about fancy names for myself later!

I would be doing any shopping online, to avoid being seen, or getting someone else to shop for me, as well as doing distance education, or home schooling on-line, under my assumed identity.

Red mentioned that he would be happy to tutor me with anything; apparently he was a genius and knew heaps of languages, lots of science subjects and other stuff including literature and difficult advanced maths.

I went red as a tomato.

I said I would be sure to ask him if I had any issues, but mostly I was achieving all A's, me being a nerd who loved learning.

He kind of looked a bit sad when I said that...maybe he just wanted to help me; I wasn't used to asking for assistance with schoolwork.

Maybe I could get him to teach me French conversation or Spanish? ...just to keep him thinking that he was being helpful or useful.

I wouldn't mind, but it might mean that I'd need to _actually_ speak to him, _one on one_...I went all red again at the thought!

I'd have to wait a short time before they set up an i-Pad, Mac-book or laptop for me, so I could get back into my studying. That didn't worry me, if I was learning on-line I could go faster and not be distracted by my class-mates, I could also be very happy about not having to do any P.E. that was one subject I really wouldn't miss! I wasn't co-ordinated at all.

I had to promise to _only_ use the internet if I was being careful and responsible, not giving out any personal info or identifying stuff.

I huffed...of course I'd be careful, who did they think I was?...Oh yeah, a kid who'd just turned fourteen, who'd they rescued!...I should focus on what Pete was saying and be more grateful to them all.

I was warned by Gran, that I needed to keep using the men's nicknames, so that their true identities remain hidden.

I didn't know when I would ever get the chance to tell anyone anything at all, seeing I was in the dark about... _where we were_... _ and who I was with_... well, everyone except Gran, I knew her name.

Pete wanted me to only contact Alice through DrawSomething, and to only use a device belonging to either the Major, or Bear because apparently, they had special secure phones or something.

I had to show them everything I did on each game, before being allowed to send it...so I guess that was ok, Alice would understand what I wanted to say pretty fast, she was smart and knew me better than myself sometimes.

I can't lie, I was_ really_ going to miss Alice and some of the activities I did at school, especially my favourite classes and some of the teachers.

I wasn't going to miss the sneaky crap that the nasty girls got up to; behind the teacher's backs...I was hoping Alice wouldn't be too much of a target for them.

I hoped that Angela could hang out with Alice more, now that I wasn't sure when or if I'd ever be back. Angela always managed to stay calm, and was a real sweetie. She would help Alice if she was sad or in trouble.

I didn't worry about any of the other stuff that the guys and Gran talked about.

I just had to think about myself and being safe.

I trusted that they all knew what they were doing.

It made me anxious and I was starting to get a bit twitchy, sitting here listening to Pete drone on... about stuff I didn't understand.

I sighed and caught Sue's eye, she gestured me to come with her, as she left the room.

I followed Sue down to the kitchen and helped her out with cleaning the dishes and putting stuff away in the fridge. She smiled and we chattered about nice relaxing stuff, like what I liked to eat, and my favourite cakes and deserts.

I was surprised when she got out a whole lot of flour and other baking ingredients and started another dish that looked like a cake...a very big cake. The tins she was using were twice the size of a normal domestic sized cake tins.

She gestured over to me and I stood beside her, while she got me to pass her the various dry ingredients...cocoa, spices, baking powder, and the flour.

She sifted the flour and chatted some more. She got me to check the oven temperature and then started breaking and separating a dozen eggs and beating the yolks with the sugar, forming a creamy coloured mixture, she then added the melted butter that she got me to measure and heat gently in the microwave, as well as the vanilla extract.

Yum, here was the beginning of a luscious chocolate sponge cake...I was mesmerized!

It was time to put the dry ingredients with the wet ones. Sue beat all the combined batch of cake mixture and set it aside, to focus on another bowl which contained all of the egg whites.

She set the beaters to high, and got them all worked into glistening white, semi hard peaks.

It was magic, watching her easily and smoothly assembling this huge cake, without even breaking with her chatter to me. We talked about her life and her two kids, we compared the things we liked and disliked...it was completely relaxing and fun.

Once Sue was satisfied with the egg whites being perfect, she got me to bring over the first large bowl of yummy chocolaty cake mixture, and we slowly and calmly incorporated small amounts of the beaten egg whites into it, using a slow and gentle folding motion with a spatula.

Sue stood behind me and we folded in the egg whites together, me holding the large bowl and she using the spatula. She did a large circular movement around the edge of the bowl, and then brought the spatula through the centre of the mix, slowly and gently, so she didn't break any of the air bubbles captured in the beaten egg whites.

Once I got familiar with the folding action, she gave me her spatula and we folded in the rest of the egg whites, with me doing the long round slow folding method.

She smiled and praised my technique...no one had ever thought I was good at my cooking, I'd never heard praise like Sue's, it was nice but uncomfortable all at the same time.

It was a special moment, being this close to someone, as she stood slightly behind me. The two of us enjoying the simple rhythm of working together on this enormous cake.

Sue was happy with the cake mixture, and she got me to help her pour the cake batter into the three, round, pre-greased and lined cake- tins. I then got to lick the chocolate cake mixture off the bowl and beaters...one of my favourite things!

We gently placed the tins in the centre of the huge commercial-style oven and set the timer.

"That was good work there Bella, I'll make you into a pastry chef yet! Now you go find something in the fridge for yourself to make into a sandwich and I'll clear up this."

"Oh, ok...um I'll make you a snack too Sue, how about a cheese salad?"

"Sounds great kid! I'm happy to eat anything, thanks for thinking of me!"

"It doesn't take any longer to make enough for two, than it does for one...oh wait! Do you think Gran needs to eat too? I could make her some salad."

Sue laughed, "Knock yourself out kid, she'd love it! But you might make the guys jealous..."

"Oh...well should I make enough for everyone?"

"No only kidding with you honey, I have already organized lunch for them; they aren't big on salad... I'm very sad to say Bella. I'm about to put their food in the dumb waiter, any minute now..."

"What's a dumb waiter?"

"It's this contraption here." I watched as she opened up a hatch thing in the wall, it kind of looked like a cupboard.

She placed a big tray full of, foil-covered heated savoury pastries, forks, napkins and plates into the cupboard, and closed the door. She pressed a button at the wall which looked like a lift button with an up arrow, and then it made a similar noise to a lift...wow! She opened the door and the tray had gone.

"See! Its kinda like magic, it stops me having to carry all of the food and dishes up and down the stairs! I think it's one of the best inventions ever!" Sue chuckled.

I was impressed! I liked the idea of using it one day.

I guess that's why I didn't see her bring all of the dirty dishes from upstairs before, she'd put them into the dumb waiter before she'd called me over and I followed her down here to the kitchen.

I set all of the cheese salad on three plates, for Gran, Sue and me and made a quick vinaigrette dressing. I poured some juice for myself.

Sue said she and Gran always made a nice pot of strong black tea to have with their lunch.

I was surprised that she wasn't using any tea bags.

Sue put tree teaspoons of loose black tea into a real china teapot and poured boiling water over the leaves, stirred it and put the lid on. She placed a knitted woollen tea-cosy over the top of the teapot. I'm not sure what that was for, it looked a little strange, covering up a nice china teapot with a bright green woolly thing.

She got two delicate porcelain cups and saucers out of a high cupboard. Each had different pale pink patterns around the edges of each small cup and saucer set.

This strange group of china, spoons and green wool got placed onto another tray, along with an fancy looking lacy doily along with a small silver thing with holes in the bottom, I looked rather quizzically at it and Sue giggled.

"It's a tea strainer Bella."

"Oh..." I said, not understanding.

"Just wait, I'll show you, now let's send these trays up in the dumb waiter and get upstairs, so you see what someone does with a tea strainer!"

"Can I use it Sue?" She nodded.

"So... I'll put both of the trays in here... close the door and push the button?" I asked excitedly, just like a kid at Christmas.

"Sure, whatever gives you a kick honey!"

* * *

><p>I started crying as soon as the whole table sang me 'Happy Birthday'.<p>

Gran kissed me and all of the guys smiled at me.

Bear wanted to give me a hug, but I shied away from his touch, and the Major scowled at Bear, shaking his head.

I blew out the candles and then made a wish when I cut the cake.

_***I wished I could live with my Gran forever and cook wonderful things everyday.***_

The cake did look amazing! Sue showed me how to make a dark chocolate ganache for the layers and frosting. We added a pile of beautiful plump dark cherries on the top of the cake, along with fourteen candles.

Everyone loved it; the Major declared it the finest cake to ever pass his lips, Bear had three slices, Red smiled at me making me feel all hot again. They kept praising me. I shook my head and looked at the floor and said Sue did it, I only helped a little bit.

She chuckled and told everyone that she couldn't have done without my special touch, which was an over the top exaggeration! As she was the one who knew what she was doing and I just pretty much watched.

Gran said that I took after her mother, who ran a famous patisserie in the Left Bank of Paris, during the early 1920's and '30's...she said she would find her mother's recipe books to show me and some photos of her and her famous shops in Paris and then later in Boston.

Gran told me how her mother had escaped the German invasion of France, and how she stayed one step ahead of the army; she managed to somehow get onto one of the last passenger boats to leave for America. She landed in New York in early 1940, with one piece of luggage and a strong will to succeed.

When I asked Gran when her mother got married, she looked a little reticent.

"Oh Bella dear, my mother wasn't really the marrying sort...she found herself in love with a wonderful man, but unfortunately...he was already taken, so she made the best of an awkward situation and became his mistress. It was a good arrangement, as far as I could make out. My father and mother were happy; although he was always busy with his other family, his wife and of course his work."

"So, um...did your mother continue working at her pastry business, when she came to America...didn't you say something about Boston?"

"Oh yes, that was one of the reasons the relationship between my mother and father worked so well. He set her up in the best shop-front and commercial kitchen available at the time, and he let her run everything, the way she liked. She did all the hiring, firing, and sold the most exquisite pastries in Boston. She insisted on the finest ingredients and best trained staff."

Gran laughed and then said, ''I guess it wasn't easy for her being an unwed mother and running her own business, as well as being a mistress or paramour to my father. He was a very wealthy man and well known in the 'Brahmins', or upper class of the region...with the strict attitudes and all of the moralistic clap-trap they spouted back then... But she won them all over, with her fabulous flaky pastry and exquisite cakes. She was very much in demand with all of the society matrons of the day...even if she had to have the occasional awkward conversation with my father's wife. I think after a few decades they accepted each other and at his funeral, they hugged each other and cried...it was very moving!"

Wow, talk about knocking me over with a feather...it was crazy and wonderful ...it felt like something similar to falling down a rabbit hole and finding that I wasn't in the same reality any more!

It had been one incredible day, and everyone had tried to be so caring and sweet to me.

Between them, Bear and the Major let me play a few rounds of 'DrawSomething' with Alice, using quick written messages, and then erasing them, before sending the actual drawing. It worked really well, which I was pleased about.

Alice, being the quicker one of the two of us, completely got the idea that I was _**in hiding**_, and for her to pretend to everyone around, that I'd disappeared off the face of the earth.

She promised to be suitably emotionally distraught, and sulk a lot. This made me laugh... Alice was very theatrical, and I'm sure that she would put on a good show for everybody, to make it totally believable.

I warned her, of my mother's potential questioning, and she said for her to bring it on, as she'd show her parents finally what an evil cow my mother really was.

I had to laugh at the way Alice drew my mother as a cow, with fangs.

I yawned it was a big day, and things would hopefully start settling down soon.

I'd settled into my lovely bed, within a few seconds I was out for the count.

* * *

><p>I love your feedback.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: S.M. owns Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four. Miss Karma Come-uppance.<strong>

I couldn't stop laughing, when I heard.

I mean who would forget something as _huge_ as a cheque for four million dollars, leave it the back-pocket of their jeans, and then send the jeans to the dry cleaners?

Rene had managed to foil the payment of the money _all by her self_, without anyone else's help...it was too good!

And certainly a great way to get a massive pay-back for her actions!

The guys knew all about what had happened to Rene; they had set up bugs inside the house and were also trailing her.

This morning, five days after receiving the cheque, from a strange man at her front door and pushing me out of that same door; Rene was getting her just deserts.

I first saw Bear chuckling, as he'd checked his intel; playing back the recordings within Rene's house.

I went over to see what he found so amusing, and he told me that my idiot mother, the one who valued money and looks above all else, had completely lost the plot.

Rene had finally worked out that her precious four million dollar cheque, which she had received for her daughter's life, was a sorry shredded indecipherable scrap of paper...and no longer resembled the original piece of paper in any way.

Bear gave me another set of headphones, to listen in to the recording of her screams and rants...it was priceless!

Rene was beside herself. Apart from having no one else to blame for her stuff up, she started raving about... what she was going to have to do... with all the debt she owed?...I shook my head...what debt?... what money?

I knew that Rene never let on to me, anything that she actually did; but I always thought that she had somehow _earned_ the money we lived off.

It never occurred to me that Rene had borrowed a lot of the money, or that she was deeply in debt.

Bear said that it seemed that Rene was worried, because she had promised to pay back a lot of her debt, with the majority of the money she had made from selling me off to strangers.

The stupid move on her part was, that she'd single-handedly destroyed the only piece of evidence, linking her with the guys.

She didn't even know their names or anything about them. The limo even had a different number plate, from the night I was picked up.

I nodded, it all made sense.

The crazy woman who was my mother... believed I was a _**commodity**_, someone to be bought and sold.

Someone only worth money. To dispose of how she pleased, to assist her in her 'lifestyle'...whatever the hell that was.

Bear said she owed someone big money and it may not end well for her.

I sighed and shrugged.

Rene had made her bed and now she needed to lie in it.

A few hours later, Bear and the Major heard some more interesting intel.

They had intercepted a phone conversation between my mother and a man.

He was demanding from Rene, his three point five million dollars. He was upset because she hadn't paid him, and he was now in turn, being squeezed by his creditors to come up with a few million.

It seemed like a viscous circle all round. None of it was going to be any good, for either of them.

The Major explained that the man who was demanding money from Rene, was a well known drug dealer commonly known on the street as Dimitri.

Apparently he was someone who did a lot of big deals, as a middleman for the Russian mafia.

They were sending him the bulk shipments of designer drugs, cooked up in various labs all over the eastern block, and shipping the drugs through to him and others like him, around the world.

Dimitri and another guy called Vladimir, did all the trading and deals, distributing the drugs right throughout the whole of the west coast of the US.

I shook my head, I wasn't sure I wanted to know how my mother ever got involved with all of this.

Was my mother a drug dealer, or something else? What ever she was, it couldn't be good.

My head hurt.

I felt like crying and losing myself for a while.

The Major asked me to come outside and take a walk in the large grounds, which surrounded my Gran's mansion. It was sunny outside and some fresh air would do me good.

I'd luckily gotten more used to all the guys and having them around, hanging out and chatting.

I still went red on occasion, but happily, I wasn't so struck with anxiety and shyness all the time like when I first got to meet them.

As we went downstairs and out the front door, Red caught up and joined us, as we went walking towards the flower beds which surrounded the gravel driveway.

I kept walking, not knowing with how to deal with Red.

He was still someone I felt awkward with.

He was younger than the others and not as confident as the rest.

Our mutual anxiety seemed to bounce off each other. I didn't like being near him at all.

The Major was mumbling something quickly to Red ... Red seemed to not comprehend whatever it was that the Major was furiously mumbling under his breath.

God only knows what on earth was going on. They both weren't making any sense to me, mumbling and snapping at each other with low sounds but big emotions.

I didn't care for any more drama. This morning had felt like a roller coaster, and I desperately wanted to chill.

I set off, while the Major stood in front of Red, acting like some sort of military leader, issuing low muttered orders. His body stiff, feet in a wide stance, shoulders back and head forward... glaring scarily at Red. The icy anger pouring off him.

Red stood quietly; in a defeated posture...I really, really didn't want to know what was up with those two.

I rushed off and sat down with my back against a large oak tree.

I looked out towards a large pond and all of the trees and shrubs which had been planted carefully in a design, to look just like a little bit of picturesque nature. It was quite peaceful and I smiled at the thought, that I had given the two of them the slip. I chucked silently to myself.

I started watching the billowing clouds and the branches above me. I was calmly enjoying the swaying leaves and wonderfully shaped stems. It was soothing and I let myself calmly breathe.

I focused on the swaying branches and my breathing, getting calmer with each breath.

I focused on relaxing all of my tension in my head and chest, and stomach.

Letting all the tension... leak out of my body and slowly ... be absorbed into the soil under my legs and the tree trunk at my back.

With every breath, I let more and more tension go. I felt my muscles start to droop and my breathing get slower and calmer.

I sat and breathed...thanking God for all of the wonderful blessings that had come into my life recently.

My Gran, Sue and the guys, who'd protected and adopted me.

My best friend Alice, who'd, understood my disappearance, without any undue anxiety.

My mother who was finally getting her just deserts. (Well... it wasn't really my blessing, it was more of a vindication, but I was blessed to no longer to live with her in the same house, I guess!)

I still hadn't chosen a new name.

Maybe I could be something _simpler,_ easier to remember...something closer to my actual name, than those old fashioned heroine's names I'd thought about before...

Chrysabelle, Maybellene, Clarabelle, Arabella, Mirabelle... the list went on... it was too much... too many syllables, all together!

Wait! What if I just chopped it down to Elle!

It was a name, it sounded good and it meant _she_ in French.

Clear, simple and beautiful.

Perfect!

I liked it! _Elle._

In fact it _more_ than liked it; it was a name that _felt_ like me!

_Elle ... hello I'm Elle... the name's Elle ...call me Elle!_

I didn't know about what sort of last name to chose, I might ask Gran, she might have some good ideas.

She would be finished with her hair appointment soon, I needed to see if she'd arrived home yet.

I jumped up, all refreshed and happy.

I ran up to the front doors in a bubble of excitement.

Suddenly I was confronted by a furious looking Major and a group of concerned men, some of whom I hadn't met before.

The Major gestured for me to come closer.

I went all red and bit down on my lip.

I shuffled along, edging slowly closer to him, head down and trying not to cry.

Oh hell! I was in so much trouble...he was going to be angry with me.

I glanced up quickly at the Major, and then dropped my eyes again.

My purple flip flops were very interesting.

"Now Miss Bella, can you explain yourself?" his voice was cold and calm

I went redder and started shaking.

I shook my head.

"Why did you go and disappear like that? I was about to send out a search party and some of us were thinking the worst, that your safe location here had been compromised, and you had been kidnapped!"

I looked up at him; he was obviously upset with me... I had failed to understand the seriousness of the situation.

I was bad.

I was a thoughtless bad troublemaker, who wasn't worth all the effort and care that these men had shown me...obviously!

Stupid tears started streaming down my face.

I couldn't stop them and then I started choking and stuttering on my sobs, as I attempted to keep them under control...it was hopeless.

I was a mess, and I couldn't get any sensible answers out to try and explain to the Major...

He huffed and dismissed all the men.

"As you were." those three words were all he said.

I stood there looking like a prize idiot, snivelling and sobbing.

The Major sighed and pulled out a clean white, neatly folded handkerchief, from his pocket and passed it to me.

I held it and instead of drying my tears or blowing my nose, I wrung it I between my hands and sunk down onto the stone pavers beneath my feet.

Slowly, I unfolded the white cloth and dried my eyes. My sobs slowly stopped and I sat there head down, looking like a naughty child...which I guess I was.

I looked up at the Major. He was still standing there, waiting for me to gather my wits, but with a small smile on his face.

"Feeling better? Now care to explain?"

"Well, I didn't really think, I'm so, so sorry Major... I'm a total complete idiot! It was stupid for me to wander off and want to be on my own...I didn't even imagine that you'd worry about me, I am so sorry." tears started coming again, I had let this nice but scary man down...

"Ok. Well I guess you're not going to try a stunt like that again are you, and give me a heart attack?"

"Oh no, no, I'd never want you to have a heart attack Major, please forgive me! I'm a thoughtless idiot."

"No you're not. You're just a kid, who is in a tricky situation. I really understand that you are used to doing stuff all on your own, not having to consult with anyone, that you are an independent soul...I get it. But Bella darlin', _I just need you to promise me_... that you'll let me know your exact whereabouts... at all times in the future, especially before going somewhere alone." He looked like he was in pain.

"It scared me that we had possibly lost you, after all the effort we had gone to, in order to keep you safe and sound. So please, please promise me, you'll tell me what your plans are from now on and never run off again?"

I nodded. Poor Major, I had caused him so much stress.

"Will you show me where you got to? I was stunned that you'd managed to disappear into thin air! I'll have you know, that I've never had anyone slip away like that before! You obviously seem to have a natural ability to hide yourself! It's quite uncanny, just how much like your father you are! He was good at camouflage too, but I think you could beat him...and that's saying something!"

I sniggered and gave the Major a small smile.

"I was just over here, sitting on the ground, leaning back against that tree over there." I pointed to the large oak.

"So are you going to go there again, do you think? Or should I keep an eye out for other hiding places that you might sneak off to?" the Major asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just really needed to be somewhere to chill and relax for a while. I needed somewhere away from all of the tension inside the house, and then you and Red started firing emotional zingers at each other; it was all too much Major. I just...umm, well...I kinda like to meditate, it really helps me think and de-stress."

He nodded.

I walked with him over to the oak and showed him.

"It was so peaceful sitting here, looking at the leaves and branches swaying. I could let all of the stress go, which had built up over the last week...you know?"

The Major looked thoughtful and quiet for a moment.

"I'll tell you what! If you teach me to meditate, then I'll teach you how to defend yourself. What do you think? That way I can be more controlled, and not so full of emotional 'zingers', and I can be happy that if someone comes up to grab you, that you can at least put up a good fight...make them think twice about messing with... _a Whitlock_."

"Major what's... _a Whitlock?"_

"Ah, grasshopper, that's a lot to answer. The short version is that people think twice, before messing with one." he said cryptically.

I smiled and nodded. I didn't understand what he was on about, but I kind of got the gist of it.

He wanted us to share our skills. I was keen to learn something other than academic things, and he could definitely learn how to chill out!

That could work!

I enjoyed the Major's company, we got on well...mostly...except when he was stressed and upset with me, and I was a crying mess.

He sighed and looked like he could finally relax.

"Why don't we go inside, have something to eat and then go and practice together on the front lawn at fourteen hundred?"

"Yes Major Sir." I smirked; giving him a half hearted salute and then started to giggle.

I found it funny; when I treated him like a real Major...he eyed me warily and tried hard to not smile.

I guess he was used to everyone around him, taking him seriously and snapping quickly when he issued orders.

"Come on Miss Troublemaker, I can see you need to eat something. You've been on an emotional roller coaster all this morning, and it's giving me a headache."

"Oh no!" I sounded shocked, holding the sides of my face in mock horror, and putting on my best acting voice.

"I thought I'd just given you a heart attack! Don't tell me I've added to all of your woes, by giving you a headache too!"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. Huffing and shaking his head.

"What did I ever do to deserve you...I must be landed with some bad karma from my horrible past!"

"Oh yeah, that's me! _'Miss Karma Come-uppance!'_ I'll think that should be my new name Major." I guffawed loudly.

The Major grinned and shook his head.

Bear snuck up on me and threw me over his shoulder, whizzing me around in circles while I squealed and laughed.

"Hey Major, I just found her, she's sniggering about her new nick name. Karma Come-uppance, I love it!" Bear laughed out loudly.

* * *

><p>Please send any feedback, you might like to share. I love to hear from you.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SM own Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five. Who are you?<strong>

The practice session started on time, and Bella was nervous.

She had always felt awkward and ungraceful. She was prone to tripping on thin air and getting tangled in her own feet.

How she was supposed to co-ordinate her body, to fend off someone as lethal-looking as the Major? She had no clue...it felt like she was being set up for a fall, there could be no way she was coming out of a situation like this unscathed.

Bear wanted to help as well as Red, but the Major understood that Bella, (or Ella as she had informed them her new name was from now on), would be practicing only with him and only him.

The Major growled that Bear and Red could go and do some other work, rather than get in his way.

He wanted to test her and find out what her natural skills and strengths were, and how far they ranged.

The Major suspected that Bella was highly gifted and he wasn't letting anyone else near her until he was confident that she could adequately demonstrate those skills. That and he was finding out fast, that he hated being away from her presence...he felt an odd sense of comfort and ease around the teenager; but her emotional highs and lows still gave him a massive headache.

He didn't need to add to the high amount of stress that he already experienced and neither did she.

He only hoped that he could figure out what it was, about this _slip of a kid_ which got him so... so... worked up and yet at peace... simultaneously!

His headache had receded with some food and a nap.

He had started to feel old for the first time in his life. He was only twenty five, and yet she made him feel _old and washed out_. It was the first time in years that he had felt the need to have a nap... like an old aged pensioner...shit he had 'it', whatever' it' was,_ bad!_

* * *

><p>Bella or Ella, giggled, she must be wearing the poor Major out, with the emotional roller coaster that she was on. Emotional highs and lows of every hue, she worried that her mental stability was seriously at stake...or maybe she was just an average hormonally and emotionally extreme teenager... just like all of the millions and millions of other teenagers around the world who couldn't control their amygdala. She was happy to know that the blame lay with her brain, thanks to studying all of that biology.<p>

Bella wandered exactly how old the Major was...it was hard to guess adults ages, and living with Rene it made it even harder to guess because Rene seemed to have no wrinkles or blemishes on her body and face at all. Rene dressed like a teenager too, rather than someone who was probably somewhere in their mid to late thirties.

Actually it was strange when Bella thought about it, she wasn't really sure exactly just how old Rene was.

Birthdays weren't Rene's thing, and were never mentioned or celebrated in any way. Rene found it distasteful to imagine growing older, she hated the idea.

Bella took a deep breath and focused and the lawn where she stood waiting for the Major.

It was sunny and warm this afternoon.

She didn't know how to make herself calm down, she began to worry that she might get injured or be in pain by the time the Major had finished with his first training session... and then she might need to go to hospital... with a broken something or another...it was to be expected when she was involved in any physical activity.

That's why she hated sports so much.

It always seemed to be this way, her waiting to get hurt and then avoiding the activity forever after...

If only the Major wanted to show her something else, like how to run intel or how to plant bugs or spy on someone, she could probably do well at activities like that.

She shook her head to try and focus her thoughts, and took a deep slow breath... then another.

She would start having a full blown panic attack if she couldn't control her anxiety soon.

The Major appeared, out of nowhere.

She was aware he stood behind her, silently watching.

She knew he was there, but she hadn't heard him approach.

She didn't even turn her head to look.

She just _felt him_, her skin went shivery and goose bumps appeared on her arms.

The hair rose up on the back of her neck, she shivered again.

She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to control her sudden urge to flee.

"That's good! I know you can sense that I'm here behind you. You are attempting to control your fear, good, very good. I'm expanding my field of energy to push into and surround your field... and you are_ feeling_ it. I know that you are _feeling the fear_, but you took control back, by focusing on breathing and closing your eyes...just like you are doing now, it's stabilizing your emotions, defending your personal space and solidifying your energy field. By doing exactly what you are doing, you can start to control not only yourself, but also the energy of others around you and animals."

Animals? She snorted and opened her eyes. Breaking her concentration and turning to question the Major suddenly.

"What do you mean animals?"

"I started controlling energy fields when I was a kid. I had to work a lot with horses on my daddy's farm. I realized I could attract the horses or push them away naturally, simply by focusing on my energy field and increasing it or decreasing it. Everyone used to wonder what I did to attract horses and get them to calmly respond to me. Even the wildest ones behaved themselves with me. It took a lot of trial and error, to realize exactly what I was doing and replicate it, first horses, then on dogs and cats, and finally on humans." The Major recalled in a soft voice, smiling about his favourite companions growing up on the farm.

"It didn't take long, before I realized I could do the exact same thing with people, especially in tricky situations, and then with groups of people. I could settle groups down or fire them right up. I've never had to raise my voice in anger. I usually get the message across easily enough, with a few words and a change in how I send out my energy."

"So are you kinda like a horse whisperer?" I had to ask, I had heard about them after all. Even though I had never owned a horse, I had taken riding lessons for a while, when my mother was feeling generous. I loved it. I loved horses and I never felt like I would hurt myself around them either...I kind of felt safe with them.

"Well I guess some would call me that. I've never really met another person who did the same thing as me. But I know of others who seem to be labelled as charismatic or strong leaders, who wield their energy on people. I guess they are using their unconscious skills, to manipulate other's energy fields as I do. Sometimes there are people who do this for nefarious purposes, and others do it for good."

"So Major... when I felt all shivery and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck, what were you doing?"

"I was pushing my field out to overtake your field ... and I included an emotional surge of control and fear, which has a strong effect for all mammals on a deep visceral level."

"With you, I could see and feel that you felt fear and had an urge to flee, am I right?" He was right about me of course, I nodded.

"With others, they will sense it as an attack and attempt to defend themselves; then they try to fight me, a really silly move on their part." He raised his eyebrows and looked at me, like I would ever try and voluntarily fight him, ha! Like that would ever happen... those who tried must be complete idiots!

"Others will let me take control of them and their field, submitting completely." Ewwwgh! Now that gave me the creeps...I couldn't even imagine someone doing that!Even if it was the Major! Fancy losing your will and personality to be at the behest of another! It was fankly terrifying!

"You though, initially felt fear and then worked out a way to resist me by closing your eyes and focusing. By concentrating on stabilizing your field you started to _block me_. Which I have to admit is very impressive!" Well, gee thanks I guess...? I looked up at him and took a breath. Huh.

"Not only are you someone who can hide yourself well, so that even_ I_ had trouble sensing your whereabouts this morning, you also have an innate natural ability to solidify your energy field, in order to resist me."

"I'll let you in on a secret Bella, the only other person in this whole world who ever did those things naturally, was your dad.

That's how he and I became friends, I was so impressed at his innate ability, that I had to find out what he was doing and how he did it." the Major chuckled at his memories.

I would love to know more about my dad Charlie, and what kind of job he had, his life, his tastes and how he became friends with all of the men here at the house.

Bear, Red, Doc and Major hadn't told me anything much about how they got to know each other.

Pete was his lawyer...but who makes such a close friend with their lawyer?

Pete was so firm a friend... so close to my dad... that he put his whole life aside in order to protect and secure his dead friend's daughter!

I was a mere stranger who he had never met before and who had been hidden from Pete, until recently.

I shook myself mentally, I needed to stop standing here daydreaming and get back to learning stuff.

"So will you teach me how to control and use my field, so I can...maybe push people away?"

"Well you won't necessarily _push_ them; it will be more like _repel_ them. I believe that what we all have a magnetic or electrical force which makes up our so called 'aura', surrounding our bodies. It's a field of energy that most people refuse to acknowledge or understand."

"What makes those who learn to control this energy field, different from the majority of human beings who don't, is the drive to learn ...first to control your own field and then how to use it."

"You young Miss Bella, have potential and ability to use your energy field as a_ tool_ to control reactions of others and get to _achieve_ your aims and goals easily, compared to those who struggle with all the crap that the world dumps on them."

"It's the difference between thriving, living strongly and wisely...or merely surviving and being at the uncaring mercy of others. Others like that selfish greedy stupid woman, who dares to call herself your mother!" The Major's eyes flashed in a moment of pure hatred. I nodded. I knew she was all of those things, and more.

**_I wanted to live strong and free, to flourish and thrive._**

"That's enough talking. Now Bella I want you to close your eyes and start sensing me with your field. I will move around and I want you to point in the direction that you feel me."

"Ok," I shrugged, it wouldn't be too hard. I had felt him strongly before.

I closed my eyes, and took a long slow breath.

My hand shot out straight away, to my right.

My hand felt like it was some kind of arrow or compass, acting of its own accord, sensing and following the Major without any urging on my part.

My hand then moved in front of me and the away to the left.

I then felt him, both_ behind_ me and to the _side_ of me, _at the same time_.

I shook my head at the disorientating double sensation, putting both hands out and smiling to myself, so that I could point in the two different directions at once.

It was wild, but I wasn't going to cheat and open my eyes, to find out where his real position was, and which was his second 'bogus' position.

I took another deep breath and decided I would try and 'sense' which was which, and I furrowed my brow in concentration, going deep within and pushed out my field to touch and define the real Major from the bogus Major.

This was beginning to be a challenge, as his location moved again and I felt him going away, further to my left and behind me at a much greater distance.

Then suddenly, there was a strong sense, that he was right close in font of me, a few inches from my face... but I couldn't smell him or hear his breathing... so I was guessing he had_ thrown_ or _pushed_ his energy close in front of me, to deflect from his real position which was a distance away.

"Good! Now Bella, guess where I am? Tell me without opening your eyes." the Major said with a cheeky sound to his voice.

"Behind me to the left about fifty feet away ... maybe more?" I pointed to the direction again.

"So I'm not standing in front of you?"

"Definitely not, I can't smell or hear you in front of me, but you do _feel_ close, I'm sure you are exactly where I said, over there!" I pointed, shaking my finger at him.

The Major laughed out loud.

"Open your eyes Bella and see if you are right."

I did and shocked myself, I was correct! He was standing where I thought at a distance. He had managed to somehow 'throw' his secondary energy in front of me and make it seem fairly real.

"Congratulations Miss Bella! I can see now, that you are definitely must be trained as a Whitlock, whether you want to or not." I still didn't know what the hell that meant and rolled my eyes.

"You have an incredibly strong natural tracking ability, a good control of your energy field, and you are a well formed shield, which you already use to hide or camouflage yourself. I'm impressed! Most people never have this much natural talent, some try for years and years to get a fraction as good as you." The Major bounced up and down on his heels, in excitement.

"With a bit of fine honing and training, you will be easily able to track and shield. After that, you will move on to learn how to defend yourself with ease and I'm sure you have the potential to be a great leader if you felt so inclined." He said looking at me.

"Heh! What?" I wasn't sure that the Major was talking about the same person... boring normal awkward shy Bella ...did he really mean me?

* * *

><p>Please review, I love your feedback!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: SM owns Twilight and all of the fab franchise that was generated from it. I own my mistakes and a happy goldfish called Gordon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six. The French connection.<strong>

Gran gently smiled in response to my question about her mother and her origins.

"My mother's name was Brigitte...Brigitte Marquise. She was the daughter of a famous man, who knew her mother well, _but not well enough to marry_, or as my mother used to say... her father chose her mother to be his _consort ..._for a time."

"Brigitte was his acknowledged heir; in France illegitimate children have all of the same rights as legitimate ones. So Brigitte's father supported her financially and she was able to do her training as a pastry chef in a fine cooking school in Paris. That was how she was able to afford to buy her shop, and outfit it with all the gear that she needed to prepare and bake those pastries, for which she and her little Patisserie became famous, situated right on the left bank of the Seine."

"So was Marquise, Brigitte's mother's last name, or her father's?"

"It was her mother's name; her mother was a well known beauty and performer in the Paris opera. She was known in Paris as 'Antoinette Marquise', but it is quite possible that she changed her name after she moved to Paris. My mother said something once about her mother becoming 'Antoinette'...it was something about, how she felt about creating an alias... in the process of changing her name to Antoinette; she was able to give herself a _new lease of life_, away from her quiet but oppressive childhood home in the French countryside."

"So she chose to leave her home and try her luck in Paris?"

"Yes it's possible, but sometimes there are reasons why people flee their homes. It might have been very difficult for her; it was the turn of the century, around 1900. The times weren't easy and she may have been escaping an arranged marriage or some other family commitment, which involved her, who knows? I don't have any written records about her. Only my mother Brigitte's, scattered recollections about what her mother Antoinette, told her of her life. And you know how it is, sometimes we try and edit out the bad bits to make a story sound better, especially if its our own story."

"Antoinette was beautiful and could sing well enough to be in the Paris opera, of that we are sure. So maybe her family didn't want her to sing on stage. Having a public life like that may have been too much for a family which was conservative, or had expectations that she would milk cows all day, or marry into a well-established family. Who knows?"

"So Gran, do you like Elle, the new name I've chosen?"

"Yes, Elle suits you dear, and it is a link with your French past. I like it."

"Good, I'm glad. So would you mind if I took the last name Marquis as part of my new alias too? Elle Marquis, does it sound ok, doesn't it?"

"Sweetheart I think its fine! It has meaning for both you and me...it's the name my mother gave me, and her mother gave her...before I became a Swan when I married your grandfather, I was Fiona Marquis."

"Oh really? So I could have your maiden name too? Which is also the same as my great grandmother Brigitte the pastry chef and her mother Antoinette the Paris opera singer?"

"Yes, I think it's a great idea. It's highly unlikely that your original identity will be discovered... if you ever have the misfortune to meet up with any of Rene's associates in the future. None of them are likely to recall or research Charlie's mother's maiden name, are they?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Rene wouldn't know much about you or your name Gran, but what if she did? What if she some how, meets up with her sister Maree? Would Maree know your maiden name? Do you have any contact with your ex-daughter in law, now that Charlie is dead?"

"Ah no child, most certainly not! She and I couldn't _stand_ each other and if we met up, it was once a year at Christmas, and often towards the end of Maree's marriage to Charlie, not even then. She and I didn't like each other, for all the time they were married, and Maree made Charlie's life a misery. I honestly don't understand why they stayed married for so long."

"Maree was never interested in my background, or my maiden name, she was only after Charlie's money and his father's wealth. Charlie was quite a catch. Being an only child and having a father who was a banker from a family of bankers. Well it was like winning the lotto when he asked her to be his wife. She didn't expect her own sister to fall for Charlie and to have to kick her out of the house. Or for Rene to get pregnant...although I'm sure the Maree never found out about you. She would have been extremely jealous of Charlie being attached to another human being, I'm sure."

"Maree wanted the money and status, but not the deep loving commitment of a supportive relationship or a family. So she had no children with Charlie, and initially that seemed to suit them both, but in the last few years, Charlie was trying to get her to change her mind. He would have loved to be a father and play with his kids, and show them how to do stuff and bring out his mellow, softer side to someone. It's so sad he didn't get that time with you Bella dear, he would've just adored you, I know." Gran looked sad.

_I was so confused. I really didn't get adults and all of their curious choices. I mean... was he that ashamed of me...wasn't I good enough for him? I don't think I could ever disown or sell my child...I would **fight to the death** to love and protect my kid!_

"Gran, why didn't he make contact with me? He could have gotten to know me and spend time with me, especially after his divorce... and I _desperately_ _wanted a dad_, I understand it would have been weird and awkward at first... being strangers after all these years, but _I would have done __**anything **__to be someone he could love and someone he could have been proud of_. Do you think he may have thought about me once in a while? Maybe wondered how things were going for me? Maybe wondered if I took after him in any way?" I started crying, I felt completely overwhelmed. All of this family stuff was enough to do my head in.

I had trouble understanding just my own father's choices and decisions...let alone my mother's and her sister's, and my other female ancestors. I shook my head to try and make sense of it, but it was all messy and confused. My head was spinning.

Gran shook her head sadly, "Bella darling, that's something we'll never know, unless we come across some more hidden information that Charlie left behind. We shouldn't give up hope; stranger things happen all of the time! Remember how Pete and I found out about you? Through a mystery post office box, that contained a letter about your school fees being overdue."

"Oh well, maybe we'll get lucky and find a secret diary or a stash of secret journals somewhere, in which Charlie wrote and recorded his innermost secret longings and desires...and the reasons behind _what he did and why he did them_." I huffed and blinked back my tears.

"Ha! Yes it's possible, but knowing Charlie as I did, he kept his innermost secrets well and truly hidden...let's just say, he was a highly private person who didn't divulge or show his heart and mind to just anyone." Gran muttered shaking her head.

"Do you think Charlie might have had someone who he entrusted those secrets to? If it wasn't Pete, then could it have been a priest, counsellor or doctor maybe?"

"Yes, it's possible, Charlie knew many, many people, he travelled a lot and was known far and wide, but I really have no idea if anyone could say that they knew him well. Maybe he did have some sort of confidante, maybe a secret lover...you know, he was a very good looking man, and he was never short of female company...if you get my drift."

"So did he have female partners outside of marriage?"

I was shocked...

Even though my dad was a complete stranger, and my own mother and many of my other ancestors were well known to have spent most of their lives having sex outside of marriage...I was still under the impression that in life... and for _especially_ those people who are married, they should at least _try_ and keep to the ideals of being faithful and loving one another, and not go sleeping around... my ideals and expectations were all gathered from my Catholic school philosophy, and not my mother...I'm not sure I liked to idea of this man who was my father... _wildly sowing his oats anywhere, with just anyone_.

Gran was quiet for a moment, and sighed.

"I know that his marriage to Maree wasn't great, but you need to understand, he was a very physically active, bright, attractive man...he didn't introduce any of his other women to me, but I heard on the grapevine about his different ladies...with whom he had arrangements with...outside of his marriage."

"Umm...so did Maree have arrangements too? Or was it just Charlie who had these types of arrangements? And were Charlie's lady friends...like err...paid friends... like escorts? Or were they friends who liked him for who he was and not his money...?"

I was getting very confused and emotional.

Did I really want to know this stuff about a man, who I'd never met?

A man who hadn't bothered to introduce me to my grandmother and take time to care for me like a normal dad should?

I mean..._who was this man of mystery_ ...Charlie Swan?

What did he do?

What were his strengths and weaknesses, his likes and dislikes?

Did he make his own money, or just live off of his inherited wealth?

And what did his friends know about him?

Did he share any of his innermost secrets with them?

Gran looked at me and hugged me.

"Darling, there were many, many things I never knew about my own son. And sadly for me, I'll probably never know, he kept so much about his life to himself." Gran sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"The most important thing to remember, is that _**we now have each other**_, and that _I love you so_ _much_...I know it can't take away all of your desire to understand and come to terms with your father and mother, and the strange choices that they made along the way."

"But try and remember, that even though Charlie wasn't there for you as a father should be, I'm pretty sure he had a secret spot in his heart just for you, and I know that he was trying to make a new life for himself after the divorce... maybe he would've come and made you part of his new life...we can only hope that that was how he might have acted, but we'll never really know, will we?"

"Bella, just remember I love you and I'm sure Sue does too...and the men already think of you as their adopted little sister, and have demonstrated that they'll pretty much stop at nothing to protect you from harm. You are important and special to all of us, and that's what matters in the long run!"

I looked up at Gran, she was right... I could wonder for years about Charlie, and never know the truth.

I had to make the most of my great good fortune, to be blessed with a loving feisty Gran and a house full of my new adopted family.

"Oh, ok...I'll just have to hope that we can find out some more about Charlie, at some time in the future... and Gran..." I squeezed her a little bit tighter. "I love you too...I really do! I can appreciate everything everyone has done for me in such a short time, even if we aren't all related! I still think of them as family too."

"Umm, talking about family... the Major said something odd, about making me a Whitlock. I'm a little confused to say the least. The only thing he said was that you didn't want to mess with one. Talk about cryptic! I mean, what is that all about?"

"Ah well, I'll have to leave that up to Pete and the Major to explain when they are ready. But don't worry about it for now...it's nothing you should fret over Bella, or should I say Elle? I'm sure the Major was joking around when he said it."

Gran looked wary and gave me a quick little smile. The smile didn't match her eyes...she looked a little nervous. A little bit on edge. I hope I didn't say something to make her upset, or anxious. I hope it wasn't something about the Whitlock's!

I didn't believe her, telling me it was nothing to worry about. For now I'd bide my time and try and figure out all of these mysteries.

Who was Charlie? What did he do?

Who are the Whitlocks? And why should I train as one of them?

And why did my family tree have so many unmarried women in it, who were playthings of famous or wealthy men?

Gran seemed to be one of the few married ones. The others, including my mother were all...what were they? Kept women? Concubines? Paramours? Mistresses? Consorts?

Were these women little more than fancy prostitutes?

Or we're they _something else_?

Something _stronger and more self reliant_?

Were they women who took control of their own lives and made the best of difficult situations?

So many questions, so few answers.

My brain needed some time out!

I hugged Gran, "I'm off to soak in my bath and meditate, before my brain explodes! See you later Gran."

She chuckled and waved me off.

* * *

><p>I love your feedback!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Twilight is owned by SM. I own a loaded passion fruit vine, yum!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven. Maths and Meditation.<strong>

I settled down into a new routine. My life here at Gran's place was always interesting and I never got bored.

I liked waking up early so that I could go down to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea and a couple of pieces of toast. I liked getting there before everyone else. I could start my day without a lot of noisy chatter and getting distracted.

I found a quiet, cosy seat in the fern house, located off to the side of the main house, which hardly anyone ever used. It was peaceful there and I set my tea and toast down, ate and then sat back in a comfortable position and started my morning meditation.

I centred myself with slow breaths, focused on the top of my head, the crown chakra and focused breathing in and out.

With every breath in I said to myself the _'I am in God'_, or sometimes, _'I am alive and energetic'_, _'I am whole and at peace', 'I am blessed and joyous'._

I always felt a wonderful sense of peace, love and calm flow into me through my head and I always felt ready to start the day, each time I meditated.

I'm so glad my health teacher was big on showing us this technique...I feel it made a big difference to how I was coping with all of the sudden changes that had happened in my life.

...

As I made my way back to the kitchen, I'd always run into the Major and Bear, who would somehow regularly meet me after their run around the perimeter of the grounds, dripping with sweat and laughing like a couple of demented hyenas. They must joke while they race one another.

I shook my head it was nearly the same every morning, except this morning Red had joined them and he was looking particularly pleased with himself.

Apparently he'd been an _elite marathon competitor_, as well as _a genius in the language department_...so the Major and Bear came gasping into the kitchen in not such a jovial mood, looking more than a little sweaty.

I just smiled at them and went on my way to get stuck into my school work on-line. I was getting through all of the course work fairly easily. Not getting distracted with all of the crazy classroom antics was a blessing.

...

Even though I had attended an expensive private school, with all girls and highly qualified teachers; it still didn't stop some of my classmates acting up and pulling bitchy stunts and causing havoc whenever they felt like life was getting a bit boring. And because they were rich kids, they had access to more spending money than average kids, so they could get hold of all of the most expensive booze and drugs, as well as find the latest ways to cheat on homework, assignments and tests.

I really don't think that their parents or half the teachers knew how far and to what extreme lengths, some of those girls would go to, to either cheat, get wasted or bully others, and sometimes manage to do all three.

Apart from Alice, Angela and some of my teachers I didn't miss school at all.

Alice and I still played 'DrawSomething' and she'd occasionally send me a message, that showed me how much crap I was missing during school and how much she missed me. I was relieved that didn't have to agonize about sending her any other messages, except to tell her I was all good and I missed her too.

...

About ten a.m. I'd have my usual morning break and head back into the kitchen to help Sue and have another snack. I'd started to learn about her bread making techniques; her specialty sourdoughs and French baguettes were particularly divine. Sue also started showing me how to prepare large amounts of food for hungry hordes of staff. Which was her normal daily routine.

The house catered for all of the men who were looking out for me, because they were just like a bunch of lost boys, with no home to go to and always starving.

On top of those, there seemed to be another whole bunch of Gran's staff that looked after the grounds, maintained the house, as well as the cleaners. There was also Mike the chauffeur, and a few other security guys who never spoke and always looked serious.

I had yet to meet everyone and get to know their names. Sue made at least ten fresh loaves a day as well as all the other food. She said she got in extra hands when there was a large gathering, like a fundraiser or dinner/dance held on the grounds of Gran's mansion.

Sue and I ate fruit and drank some tea, and got stuck into making a batch of dough for the new loaves for the next day; she taught me how to mix up the dough in the industrial sized stainless steel mixer. Then pull it all out of the enormous bowl and divide it out into smaller more manageable loaf sized pieces and start to knead it.

I'd knead for a while, until Sue shooed me out of the kitchen to go back to my school work.

We'd laugh and she would tell me that I wasn't here to be her personal slave, and I'd say the I enjoyed kneading, and it was a good exercise, also a great way to forget all of the things crowding into my mind, about Rene and what a crap mother she was, and Charlie and all of the mystery surrounding the man who was my father.

Sue would always wrap me in a big hug and kiss my cheeks before sending me off to study upstairs.

...

I would make it back to my room for another couple of hours study on line and then it was time for lunch._ 'Miss Elle Marquis'_ was doing very nicely and getting good grades. Her online teachers all gave her great feedback on the high quality of her work and encouraged her to try interesting extra extension pieces for more credit and to stretch her mind.

I laughed to myself. Being_ Elle_ was kind of freeing, and I could really push myself into new areas, which normally wouldn't have been covered in the classes of my old school.

I researched and wrote an interesting essay on the various new developments and techniques involved in in-vitro fertilization for advanced biology and another assignment which delved a little deeper into some of the conspiracy theories involved in Shakespeare's life and the question about whether he _actually_ wrote all of his plays for my English course.

I wanted to ask someone to help me with my algebra, because for the life of me, I couldn't make heads or tails of the exercises and problems in front of me.

I felt like I'd hit a brick wall...maybe I was just a pathetic maths failure, or maybe I had a part of my brain missing, when I was in Rene's womb and didn't develop correctly. Due to her terrible diet and all of the drugs she probably ingested.

I huffed and shut down my laptop.

I needed to eat and change my surroundings; I knew I would get my maths done eventually, even if I didn't get top marks.

Coming into the big dining area, I was grabbed by Bear and flung around in the air.

I squealed and he boomed with laughter.

"See, Major, now our girl finally has a smile on her face...it's no good looking like you had just eaten a lemon Bella, all of that scowling can't be good for someone so young."

"Well that's alright for you...you don't have to make sense of a whole lot of insanely confusing algebra, do you?"

"Oh algebra, my favourite!" he rolled his eyes and smiled. "I can give you a few pointers if that's what's making you all confused and screwing your face up, I'm great at maths..on top of being very handsome and wickedly strong."

"What's this Bella? I'll be more than happy to show you how to go about solving the trickiest of equations if you want, I did win a medal for my maths abilities after all." Red started puffing out his chest like a pigeon.

I shook my head in defeat, I didn't even know you could win medals for maths...I thought medals were for brave soldiers and winning athletes.

I looked up at Bear and he gave Red a withering glance and chuckled.

"For heaven's sake Red, keep it in your pants! Miss Bella, or shall I say _Miss Elle_, doesn't need to know all about how many bits if shiny metal you have been awarded, she only needs to comprehend her school work, don't you babe?" he winked at me.

I went a bright red and looked at my feet. Making "umm" noises and shuffling back and forth, just wanting to get away from the two of them.

Red couldn't help but defend his apparent fabulous background as a boy genius, and started to get up into Bear's face, in order to defend his expertise in the area of maths and all things academic.

Red told Bear that his intellect was seriously lacking, due to all of his muscles draining vital blood and energy away from his brain ... as well how Bear was obviously delusional... due to being a line-backer who'd gotten knocked unconscious too many times, which caused him permanent brain damage.

I giggled quietly and snuck off towards the table and some much needed food.

All of this verbal sparing by the village idiots, and my inability to comprehend algebra was making me ravenous.

As I ate a delicious Thai chicken salad; I listened to Bear growl and then verbally smash Red, with all sorts of crazy insults.

When I had nearly finished my yummy lunch, Bear had managed to challenge Red to a wild-sounding maths duel.

I chuckled and shook my head again.

I wasn't _ever_ going to get my head around algebra at this rate.

...

Doc sat down beside me and started helping himself to some lunch. He was a quiet kind of guy, with a caring disposition. He watched me, but didn't crowd me like Bear did. And he always asked how I was feeling and if I was coping with all of the sudden changes in my life.

I told him that I'd managed to do some good essays and assignments in the last few days, and how I'd found the one I completed on IVF was quite fascinating.

He nodded and listened. The he let me know of some great medical research sites I could look up some time if I was interested.

I asked him if he knew about algebra and he nodded. I then asked if he would be willing to explain the basic concepts without going overboard and making it more confusing than I already found it.

He nodded again, and smiled.

I raced off and brought back my laptop, showing him the page on the laptop with algebra exercises and problems. He looked at them and nodded again, pulling out some paper and pens from his briefcase.

I sighed and he calmly and slowly went about explaining everything from scratch. I started to make sense of it.

He went over it a few more times, and used different coloured pens, for different parts of the equations.

Doc used different colours to high-light different aspects, to be noted in each of the equations.

Using colours really helped, and his calmness rubbed off on me.

I stopped hearing Bear and Red arguing in the background.

I focused solely on Doc's voice and his explanations.

I think algebra was slowly becoming clearer.

I nodded, and we set about working on some of the problems on the laptop in front of us.

He let me lead, and talk it through, going over the first one on paper, using his colours as a form of memory prompt, and when he was satisfied that I was going in the right direction. He set me off on my own, telling me that I could do it alone, and to come back tomorrow and show him my page of finished problems.

I felt so much better and smiled and thanked him for his patience.

I was kind of pleased, I didn't have to resort to asking Red, or even Bear to explain algebra to me. They would have just postured and talked their heads off, before either losing patience and giving me the answers, like Bear, or refusing to explain _using plain clear English_ and hoping to impress me with his prize-winning intellect, like Red.

Doc asked me to walk outside and get some fresh air and sunshine, while the idiot savants battled it out with a bizarre maths- duel in the dining room.

...

We walked around the lawns and trees in peace and Doc pointed to various things that he noticed, like some interesting fungi growing on the roots of the oak trees, and some small plants growing in the grass called lawn chamomile, tansy and penny-royal. He told me about their various medical properties, which had been used by herbalists and early doctors way before modern drugs were developed.

It was fascinating and I promised myself that I would go back to search the lawn and wooded park; to learn more and make a study of them. I wanted to gather samples of each of these small plants, which I'd never noticed before. Maybe I could find some others to show Doc. He seemed to have a great knowledge and love of botany.

Being outside in the sun was really calming.

We walked down to the pretty lily-pond and I watched the koi carp swim lazily around in the shallow green water.

The Doc's phone buzzed and he listened intently.

"Time to get back, the Major is waiting for today's lesson."

I nodded and sighed.

...

The Major was putting me through my paces; with all of his various exercises... scoping and locating people and animals with my eyes closed, at further and further distances.

He also got me to play hide and seek, with Bear and Red, while he watched and monitored my hiding or shielding ability. I rolled my eyes, Bear always turned it into some sort of joke and Red turned it into a complicated series of elaborate procedures.

I found them both distracting and silly, each constantly trying to outdo the other's abilities.

I had to admit their version of completion, wasn't really my thing, and with those two around that's all I experienced.

I think it pushed the Major's patience too. It gave me a buzz to watch him telling them both off, using his energy field to push them into complying and being quiet...not that it stopped them for long. The Major rolled his eyes in frustration and growled at them. He muttered under his breath that I was a bad influence on his men, and they needed to get back to focusing on 'the game plan', whatever the hell that was...?

...

I made my way towards the Major and stood I front of him.

"Now Miss Bella, today I've decided it is _your turn_ to teach me everything that you know about the meditation technique you use, I'll attempt to learn it and be a receptive student." The Major said quietly.

"Huh, ok then."

I was amused, I didn't think I'd ever get to show him what I did every day...I wasn't really sure if it would work for anyone else. I'd just adapted it from my health teacher who had a yoga perspective, and the Catholic priest, Father Bob who we had for our bible and theology class. He was big on Christian meditation, and I suspected he used it often, as a way to calm all of us giggling girls down and to keep us quiet in his class.

I started walking towards the oak tree which I'd first hidden behind; it was really shady and nice for sitting under.

"Thanks for not including Bear and Red today Major; they are really trying to drive me up the wall, especially with all of the weirdness during lunch and my lack of algebra knowledge. Thank heavens for Doc! He sorted my maths problem for me and got me outside away from the madness and mayhem they were causing in the dining room."

"Yeah, no worries; those two seem to let their testosterone run amok too much. They both need to learn how to rein it in, instead of causing the rest of us to either want to strangle them or avoid them like the plague." he chortled.

"But I've got to tell you Bella, although they both drive me crazy, I still trust them with my back in a tricky situation."

I think I understood, he could trust them to be focused and on track, when things got tough.

I sat down in a shady spot and the Major did the same.

"Ok, get comfortable... the first time you do this, it might feel easier lying down, if you aren't used to crossing your legs."

"No I'm good, I am used to sitting like this." he smirked at me.

I assessed his posture, and he actually did have a relaxed body. I'd seen a few stiff people struggle to sit cross-legged, especially over a period of time.

"Good, now I'm going to get you to be calm and close your eyes. You need to start focusing and slowing down your breaths. Just focus on breathing ...and steadily breathe in... and then out, calm and slow...just letting the air go in and out with ease and comfort."

I watched him do his smooth slow breathing.

"Good, now I'd like you to take a little bit of notice about your posture. Gently straighten up your spine and pull in your chin a little and slightly lower your nose...causing a straightening up and aligning of your neck... Good... Keep your eyes closed and breathe nice and calmly... Do you notice the difference it makes to your breathing, with a more aligned spine?"

He nodded.

"Now I want you to focus on the crown of your head. Can you feel it with your mind, can you sense it?"

He nodded smirking.

"Keep focusing on this spot right on the top of your head. Now I want you to feel that every time you breathe in, you are opening up the crown of your head and letting the breath come through this opening, that it feels cool, refreshing and very calming."

The Major was scowling, but his eyes were still closed... at least he hadn't gotten up in a big huff, telling me I was mad...or it was too stupid...so I continued talking calmly.

"Relax and focus back on breathing nice and gently... in... and then out...stop forcing things...just relax your face... and neck... and now your shoulders ...breathe in... and out...relax your stomach and your legs...relax your arms... let all the tension go... release it ...and relax into a soft and gentle state... Keep the gentle and slow breaths... in ...and out...just in ...and out...feel the breath you are breathing into your body ...replenishing and refreshing you...giving your lungs and heart a lovely fresh boost of oxygen and then letting go ...releasing all of the waste air, all the stale, stressful things out with the exhalation ...in with the good ...and out with the bad...in... and out... great...good...in ...and out"

I sat in silence watching his face become all relaxed and settle into a gentle soft peace.

He was a really wonderful man.

I thought he was something special, I just couldn't put my finger on _what_...

"Ok now settle your focus back onto the top of your head... and feel it opening up with each breath in... flowing through you ...it feels cool and refreshing... and it's wonderful to gently let the cool refreshing breath enter your body so easily... and feeling it doing you the world of good."

I observed him, this time it was as if he'd _switched off_ all of his worrying, and just settled into breathing in this way..._like he was an old hand at the technique_. I smiled.

"Keep breathing calmly and as you do, I want you to start each breath in... with a small verbal cue to yourself, starting with _'I am'_..., like, _I am Peaceful_ or _I am refreshed_..."

"This is a technique which has been long used in yoga, to start your day with a positive intention. I have a favourite, which I use everyday, and it brings me an instant loving peace. I say every day in my morning meditation. _I AM IN GOD_. I like to repeat it, as it gives me wonderful calmness."

"I immediately feel surrounded with peace, joy and light. Other times I add in... _I am aligned in God_, or _I am whole and healed in God_...you can make up whatever it is, your intention for the day ahead.

If you don't acknowledge a God or Higher power, you can still do it using words and phrases such as... _I am at peace. I am joyous. I am energetic, _and so on."

I felt calm and relaxed just watching the Major sit and meditate. His face was brimming with a wonderful inner joy and light...his presence was lighter not so heavy and burdened.

Maybe he was able to shed some of that stress he felt weighed down with. I hoped so. I know meditation was something I knew worked well for me and it never failed to lighten up my day.

"Feel yourself coming slowly back, to the ground you are sitting on, the shade beneath the oak and hear the sounds around you, as you come back and slowly move your fingers and toes, and open your eyes."

I watched the Major come back from his peaceful place, and take a deep breath a smile at me.

The sun broke out of the clouds at the same time, a ray of sun shone down on him and lit him up.

His smile got wider and he let out a giggle.

I smiled back and I put my hands together and said "May God bless you Major."

He blinked and held his hands in the same prayer like position, nodding at me smiling like his world was alight and filled with the most spectacular and intense energy.

"With all my heart, I thank you Miss Bella. That experience was indeed a revelation!"

"I'm glad that you found that it worked for you Major."

"Indeed I did! But I'll have to practice, to see if I'm able to repeat the experience. Will you be able to help me with that?"

"Sure, we should maybe do a meditation daily and see how you go, practice is the key. Like anything it helps if you commit to doing it regularly. I wouldn't start my day any other way."

"May I join you in your morning meditation?"

I shrugged, "I guess so, but what about your run every morning, won't you miss that?"

"I'll just start running earlier, and finish before meditation starts. You get up and make tea and toast around six hundred, and then meditate in the fern house till seven hundred."

I huffed, I must have guessed that he knew exactly where I was at all times, there must be some sort of a tracking device or cameras up in and around the house...but then again... maybe he was using his special field to keep an eye on me from a distance?

"Yes, come and join me there at six. But if it's alright with you, I like to meditate silently. To start with, and please try to keep Bear and Red away, they'll only distract my focus."

"Sure, sure I'll make sure to keep those two clowns at bay, while I practice meditating with you. I'm feeling really blessed to have met such a wonderful talented being, such as yourself, Miss Bella. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You're more than welcome Major." I smiled.

* * *

><p>please feel free to review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SM owns Twilight. I'm just a mere fan, with an active imagination, and no where to take it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight. I've got you under my skin.<strong>

"That's 120 / 70, you're doing well Bear. I'd like to see you increase your fibre intake and spend some more time stretching as well as the strengthening exercises, if you are more flexible you will avoid injuring your muscles. I'll start you on a magnesium and calcium supplement too and I need you to eat more fruit."

Bear groaned and pulled a face.

"But Doc, you know I hate all of those girly stretches and fruit, with fruit you have to mess around and peel it and stuff, it's just not the same as my favourite foods packed for quick opening and swallowing action."

"Bear, we've been saying this to you again and again, you've got to start taking care of your body, otherwise you'll be no good if we need you to...err...perform your usual duties...ok?"

"Got all of those details of Bear's, down on the file Bella?"

"Yep!" I finished typing in Bear's health details, into Bear's data base which Doc kept.

* * *

><p>This afternoon I was assisting Doc give all of the guys a simple medical check-up. It was really interesting and I found that Doc gave the guys sensible advice.<p>

Apart from the Major, they all seemed to moan and groan about Doc's good advice. I couldn't understand why they carried on so much, eating fruit, stretching and drinking more water, it wasn't horrible, just good for their body. It wasn't as if they had to eat something disgusting and then paint themselves purple or stand on their heads... Maybe I could help incorporate more fruit and fibre into their diets at morning tea time when I helped out in the kitchen, I might try some fruity snacks and some fibre filled muffins..

The Major was a big _stand out,_ as far as Doc was concerned. The Major was always quiet and thoughtful around the Doc. Apparently the Major's blood pressure reading had dropped to the wonderful low measurement of 115 / 70, and his resting heart rate was down to 56 beats per minute.

When Doc asked the Major if he'd made any changes in his diet or exercise, the Major shook his head.

The Doc looked thoughtful and curious, "well Major, I'm sure it's got to be something positive that you have been doing recently, because until a month ago you'd had borderline hypertension for at least four years...has your sleeping patterns changed? Are you eating extra garlic, drinking less caffeine or taking any supplements?"

The Major smiled and shook his head; he was as surprised as the Doc at his change in blood pressure.

"Doc?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I've got an idea as to what may have brought the Major's blood pressure down into more healthy numbers."

They both looked at me from where they were standing in the centre of the clinic room which Doc had set up. I'd been as quiet as a mouse sitting in the corner, just typing in data for Doc all afternoon.

"It's possibly the meditation that he's been practicing with me. Meditation has been shown to assist in lowering stress levels and in turn, lowering blood pressure. I can show you some good studies that have been done on the use of meditation, and all of its various health benefits, if you like Doc."

"Yes, that could well be the cause of the Major's remarkable turn around Bella. I'd love to see those studies, and research the practice of meditation a bit more myself. In fact may I ask...how long have you been meditating for, and how many times a day do you do it Major?"

"I started two weeks ago every morning with Bella, in the fern house. We silently sit for around thirty minutes or so. I also practice every night before bed, it helps me sleep and I'm having less disturbances during the night. Since Miss Bella showed me her method, I've been sleeping soundly and not wanting to jump down the men's throats every minute. I do feel a lot more relaxed now that I think about it Doc." the Major smiled at me.

I hummed and nodded.

The Doc looked thoughtful.

"I've often wondered about meditation, I tried it once, but got so frustrated with my thoughts and distracted by noises during the process, that I never tried it again. I was thinking maybe you could show me how you do it...could I join you each morning? I'll take my blood pressure before and after each session, to create a set of numbers to help me assess the process and it's effects on me and my blood pressure...what do you think?"

The Doc was all fired up, like I'd given him a whole new exciting area to study.

I shrugged and smiled.

I'd kind of missed my time spent alone. Now it looked like I'd have the company of two others.

Being with the Major for the last two weeks was good, but not as pleasant as being on my own for meditation.

There were times when I had to admit to myself, that the Major was a _major distraction_ ...to me settling and focusing completely on my_ breath_ and my _intentions_ for the day...part of me wanted to _sneak a peak_ at him, sitting there all sweaty from having just finishing his running and smiling...I don't know why ...but for the life of me... _he always smiled during meditation_, and it made me...

I don't have the words to really describe exactly... what seeing him sitting there... all relaxed and smiling **_did to me_**, but it did **_something_**, where I ended up focusing all my attention on_ him_, and not on _myself._

Which was the whole point of meditation in the first place, leaving distractions and outside influences behind for a while and going within, or in my case, spending my time re-aligning myself with God.

It was completely frustrating!

I bit my lip and stood up. I had to say something; otherwise I was never going to have a calm and focused meditation session ever again!

"Umm, Doc?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I was wondering ...umm maybe it would be good idea to encourage the others, to all start meditating too. Then you'd have a good starting sample of blood pressure figures, if you wanted to do a greater analysis, for study I can see you doing at some time in the future. Following up on the possible connection, between a lowering of blood pressure being a beneficial side effect of meditation."

"Oh yes! I see what you mean... Maybe you could take us all for a group training session on your version of meditation, and we could measure the B.P. before and after!" Doc was almost jumping out of his skin with excitement.

I smiled.

Doc was off and racing, he'd organize a class for me to teach a couple of times and I could get my own meditation time back...so I could then try and be more focused on ...err... the things in my life which I valued, like my relationship with God.

I nodded, "so if I show everyone my mediation method few times, you'll be able to take it from there Doc, you won't need my assistance after that, will you?" I asked hopefully.

Getting everyone what they wanted, Doc his study, the Major his men to supervise and take up his time and energy away from me, and me my precious time sitting in God's grace, alone and without distractions.

"Why do you say that Bella?" Doc asked quietly.

I shook my head and went red in the face. I didn't want to have to _say it_.

I looked down and huffed.

"Major, can you see yourself out? I'm really pleased with your results today. I'll talk more to you later, about our meditation plans for all the guys ok?"

The Major nodded and looked at me closely, he was going to say something, but stopped himself and nodded at the Doc as he left the room.

Doc came up to me. He looked at me with sad and curious eyes.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on for you Bella?

I had trouble meeting his gentle face, to tell him that I really had no idea what I wanted to say...I felt like crying and just closed my eyes and tried to shrink into myself.

"Bella, is it something to do with the meditation?"

I nodded.

"I'm so excited that you were bright enough, to find a possible cause for the Major's great B.P. results. I'm impressed at your intuitive and perceptive mind, not many medical students would have been able to see a _connection_ between the meditation and the lower reading, I'm proud of you."

"Err, thanks Doc."

"So do you want to share, why you went all flustered and shy just now?"

"Umm Doc...if I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?"

"Sure I have an oath to upkeep, that whatever is said to me as a doctor, stays completely confidential, so whatever it is I'll listen and it won't go any further than me, I promise."

"Can we go outside and walk I find it easier to talk if I'm doing something else at the same time?"

"Sure let's go, thanks for helping me today you make a great assistant and I feel strongly that if you felt so inclined, that you could take up medicine as a future career. I sense that you have a real knack for understanding people and their pain, as well as being very bright."

I smiled and went red again. I wasn't used to receiving so many compliments.

My life had changed so dramatically in the last month; I was starting to feel like I really wasn't the same person anymore.

Out on the lawn I sat down and started pulling out the lawn daisies.

Their little white heads were so cute and I threaded them together in a chain, it was almost an unconscious gesture, I had always made daisy chains as long as I could remember.

I wonder who first taught me? I bet it wasn't my mother; she certainly wasn't a daisy chain type of person at all.

"So Doc, here's the thing. I lived most of my life before coming here, where I experienced my most happy and intense times at school. And at home...well, I only had myself to look after, studying, cleaning, cooking, hang out with Alice and shopping... Most of the time, my mother was either out or asleep, especially during the day... and if on the rare occasion she _did_ take any notice of me, it was to tell me off for ruining her life."

"Pretty much, I only had myself for company. That's why I threw myself into studying and got heavily into meditation...it kind of took all the angst and pain that I felt about my mother and made my existence a lot more calmer, clearer and peaceful, you know?"

Doc nodded and looked kind of sad.

"So when I thought about combining my health teacher's yoga style of meditation and our religion teacher's Christian meditation routine; I found I had something valuable, like a tool or source that I could tap into, that helped me to make my life focused and gave it a deep meaning, away from whatever crap my mother had just tried to throw at me."

He looked curious, but just nodded at me.

I huffed and shut my eyes, how was I supposed to tell him the next bit?

Would he think I was stupid?

A kid who was easily distracted?

Someone with no real staying power?

"So Doc what I'm trying to say is, ever since the Major has been doing morning meditation with me ...I ...I ...I kind have been having..."

I went all red and started crying, I wasn't sure what the hell was happening or _**how**_ to just say it...that I needed my time alone with God, like I _needed_ the air to breathe, or food to eat.

Doc patted me on the shoulder and sighed.

"Are you trying to somehow tell me, that you were good with your very own solo meditation routine, and that the last fortnight spent meditating with the Major, has been somewhat unsettling for you? And even though you know he's been getting a lot of benefit from it, you are no longer really enjoying the meditation sessions, like you used to? Is that what you feel...something along those lines dear?"

I nodded and sniffed, wiping the tears from my stupid eyes that continued to leak down my face.

"Would you like to just show us the ropes, and then do your own thing alone and in peace, like you used to?"

"Yes Doc, I'd really like that. If that's ok, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, or put the Major out, but I kind of like my own space...if you know what I mean. I get a bit distracted sitting with him. It's strange. I can't focus; I feel I'm losing my touch Doc!"

"Ha! Don't you worry about a thing! I'll get all of them settled into a nice little meditation routine, once you explain the technique to us all; the Major will get them following whatever you and I say. I'm just happy to see where this goes from a medical point of view and if you want, you can assist in the data collection, as well as teaching us all."

"Thanks Doc. I'd really like that. So are you sure the Major will understand about me wanting to get back to my old routine, alone?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine without you there. And if he isn't, I can always _order_ him to let you have your meditation time alone. I am his superior officer after all." The Doc winked at me and grinned.

"Oh really! And what rank is that Doc?"

"I'm a Colonel, amongst other things, in my other life when I'm not here looking after a crazy bunch of miscreants, who try my patience and raise my blood pressure." he waved his hand towards the house.

"Oh no, I hope it's not too high Doc, or should I call you Colonel?" I was smiling and feeling cheeky now that my tears had all gone.

"Well first off, I'm really hoping to see if I can drop my own blood pressure measurements, so that I can stop some of my medications that I've been taking. My B.P. rose dramatically, after all the stress I'd been under in the field. It's a few years ago, and it hasn't dropped down as much as I'd have hoped. So maybe your meditation will help me too, not just the Major, eh Bella?"

"The second thing is, to please don't think about calling me Colonel, it's something I try not to think about while I'm here at the mansion. I try to imagine I'm relaxing here on holiday, enjoying Sue's good cooking and you and your grandmother's lovely hospitality."

"Um, Doc can I show you my pressed plants some time? I've started a nice little collection of the ones that I've found around the garden. I have to admit, there's some that I can't identify, could you see if you know any of them? If you have enough time that is..."

"Anytime, I'd be more than happy to Bella dear. Let's go back, I think it's time for dinner, and would you like me to make the Major aware of your need for solo meditation?"

"Umm, maybe you can tell him and I can be with you, so I can talk to him... in case he's feeling ...like I've let him down or something." I blushed again...what _is_ it with the Major?

"Bella, look at me. You could never let us down! You are a shear joy to be with, someone who gives her _all_ and is the bravest and brightest fourteen year old, that I've ever had the pleasure to meet." The Doc looked serious.

"Don't think about trying to make things easier for the Major. He's as tough as nails and twice as dangerous as a rattle snake. I'm sure he'll be absolutely fine! You leave all of the talking up to me. You definitely don't need to explain your need for solitude. It's a very important thing to learn how to do, but hard to achieve for someone as sweet as you."

I looked up at Doc confused, not sure what he was saying.

He smiled at me shaking his head.

"_To ask for what you want Bella_. Not to feel shy or embarrassed about making a stand for your rights, and getting what you _need_ and _deserve_. _Am I making myself clear Bella?"_

I smiled and leaned into his side.

"Thanks Doc." I said shyly.

He patted my back and nodded.

"Leave them all up to me, especially the Major. Would seven thirty tomorrow morning be suitable for the start of our new meditation class?"

I nodded.

"Maybe a nice clear carpeted space, like the recreation room would be a good place?" He suggested.

"Yes, it will fit everyone lying down comfortably; I'll bring some pillows and blankets for everyone."

"No, I'll make sure they'll bring their own, so a pillow and a blanket each?"

"Yeah, it helps if they use a bolster or pillow under their knees, keeping the pelvis in a nice neutral position. The blanket can be for extra comfort lying down on the floor."

"Good, will you require anything else?" The Doc asked.

"Just let us hope that Bear and Red can keep their hands to themselves and stop clowning around and annoying each other for the half an hour or so, that they will need to meditate." I chortled.

"That's fine; I'll make sure that they behave themselves. I'll set up blood pressure monitors in the room so that we can do the before and after measurements, ok?"

"Great! I can't wait!" I sighed deeply and relaxed for the first time in a while. The Doc really was a great ally, someone I could confide in, and give orders if needed! Who would have thought that behind such a gentle exterior, lay a Colonel!

I think things are starting to look up!

* * *

><p>Please send me a little feedback, I really enjoy reading what you think.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: SM owns Twilight. I own a snugly sky blue wrap that cheers me up when I put it on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine. Building new memories.<strong>

"Gran?"

"Yes dear?"

"I've got a little on-line school project and I was wandering if you could give me some assistance with it."

"Yes, of course. Whatever you need my dear. I'll try and help, you know that Bella."

"Ok, I need to get your permission to attempt to build a structure. It's for an extension of a combination of physics and manual arts, for which I can get a lot of extra credit. I want to try to build a tree house in one of your oak trees."

"Oh, well...um yes, of course I'll give you my permission, but what do you need to make it work?"

"Well, I've done a heap of different drawings see, they are mostly sketches really, but if I take this idea further I've got to do proper measured drawings, noting all the points of structural significance, and how the whole thing will be assembled."

"Then I will need to do some small scale models, to see if the structure holds up. If they don't hold up I have to make some structural changes to strengthen it."

"After I've gotten through that part, I need to see if I can build it. I'll have to work out accurate measurements for the materials and where to source items and if possible use materials which are freely available, like second-hand or salvaged items, and the budget must be under fifty dollars total. I can ask only one other competent adult for assistance with supervising me using tools, sourcing and transporting materials for the project."

"Oh, I see! How very complicated this whole thing is. I can see that it has really captured your imagination and it looks like that you've got quite a few great ideas that could work nicely. I like your drawings so far." Gran smiled, impressed with the sketches.

"So this project limits you to a fifty dollar budget, using recycled materials and only one other adult who can assist you?"Gran asked.

"Yes, that's right. Have I got your permission to try this? I mean I need to get through a heap of stages before I make a start on any of the building, but I would just _love_ to try. It will give me something extra to do outside, and I promise to not get in anyone's way or anything."

Fiona Swan looked at her darling granddaughter. It reminded her of a similar time when young Charlie decided to build a play house and then a fort with a look-out post up high in an oak tree, right here in the grounds. He was eight and had wondrous ideas with a wild imagination; thinking up all the fabulous things he could build.

Fiona sighed and tears welled up in her eyes, it was so long ago, but also just like yesterday. Bella had the same sweet excitable energy, the striving and desire to get started on big projects. Bella was so much like Charlie, so full of drive and a big caring heart.

...

"Gran? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh Bella! You just brought me straight back to my Charlie and his childhood of building forts and high lookout posts around the place; actually it's surprising you haven't found any of his crazy structures yet. He spent quite a large amount of his childhood building things in the garden with Car...I mean Doc. They were like two peas in a pod, one never letting the other out of his sight."

"In fact if you ask Doc, I'm sure he'll be able to show you where you can see all of those ramshackle things that they threw together so long ago, with bits of old wood and rope. You could pull some of it down and maybe even reuse the timber for part of your own project."

"Great! Thanks Gran! This is going to be excellent! I can't wait!" I was jumping up and down like an out of control, energizer bunny.

"Also, James the gardener will be sure to have a bunch of materials, stored somewhere that he uses around the place, ask him, he might even have some ideas as to which is the best tree for you to build in."

"Thank you so, so much Gran! I'll make something so nice, that even _you_ will want to come and visit me and share afternoon tea, sitting up high in the swaying branches."

"Good! That's a date then! I can't wait to see how it turns out." Gran started chuckling trying hard to imagine how on earth she would ever climb up such a high ladder to get into the swaying branches of an oak.

* * *

><p>Doc was very helpful and strode around the grounds with me, showing me the remnants of his childhood forts and imaginary play houses.<p>

It was the first time I realised I had seen him laughing loudly, standing beside one really sad looking assemblage of mismatched, falling-down pieces of timber.

"To think that this one here, was what Charlie and I thought was the _best_ thing that we'd ever built, our 'piece de resistance'!"

Doc laughed and laughed, slapping his thighs and bending over shaking his head, in his sudden burst of memories and mirth. What ruins remained were obviously a long way from the Taj Mahal, but I could imagine his and Charlie's childhood games and adventures as the two young boys played together.

"I miss your father every day Bella. He was my best friend and we not only grew up together, but he shared so much of himself with me. We were close. I think that I was one of the very few people in the whole world, who he told about your existence. He wanted to keep you a secret from his wife, Maree but also he told me how he felt like a failure as a father. He was mistaken in his thoughts, that the only good thing that he could do for you was to contribute financially to your education."

"Over time he started desiring the idea of a family life and may have even thought that he could've contacted you, but that all ended too quickly when he had a massive coronary and couldn't be revived, no matter what we tried to do medically there on that finish line and in the hospital." Doc shook his head, his sadness now apparent.

"Your dad was a difficult man to get to know. He spent all of his adult life travelling and building stuff. You and your urge to build a tree-house right now, is _so similar to Charlie, that it's giving me chills_. You couldn't be anyone else's daughter but his; you have the _same spark and drive_ as Charlie and many of the same attributes. But most of all you have_ his eyes_."

"So Doc, what did Charlie do? Did he just travel the world being one of the idle rich, living off his family's money? Or did he earn a living somehow?"

Doc laughed, "Charlie, well he did a little bit of everything, he was somewhat of a 'Jack of all trades'. Charlie liked learning new things, his mind was always restless. He originally studied engineering, and started off working as a structural engineer... building various things like bridges, buildings and stuff like that."

"He then got into specializing in the alternate energy field in his last few years, applying his mind to the wind and solar energy areas. Before that, he had worked in the mining and petroleum industries, which he found quite oppressive and depressing. He liked the newer, more exciting areas of research going on, especially in the design and development of more efficient, low-pollution energy production."

I looked at the wreck in front of me, and smiled.

"So this is where it all started? A bunch of timber and a big imagination."

"Yeah, Charlie was always a big dreamer, never any small projects for him." The Doc looked thoughtful.

"Bella, if I or any one of us had have known about the kind of life you were experiencing, then we would have come to rescue you so much earlier. It makes me ashamed, that I never pushed strongly, to make Charlie see that he could have been a great dad and that you were a gift, _a special precious gift_, that he shouldn't have ignored. I'm sorry that I didn't get him to change his mind, and that he didn't get to know you before he died."

I kept looking at the mess of timber in front of us and sighed.

I sat down on the grass, it was hard having to hear some of the struggles that the Doc was going through, about my elusive father and me and my growing up with a lack of love and care by my mother.

"Doc, it sounds like Charlie put you in a horrible position, keeping me a secret, and all of that. It's not your fault, Charlie sounds like a secretive, elusive sort of person, who may not have been ready to even think about being a father. I know Rene wasn't. She hated the idea of me and her being a mother. She never wanted to grow up herself; she just wanted to stay eternally young and carefree."

"Maybe Rene and Charlie didn't like the idea of parental responsibilities? I'll never really know will I? Both of them are lost to me, and I can only surmise. I know parenthood isn't for everyone, and it certainly isn't easy doing the hard stuff for years on end, when you'd rather be out partying and climbing mountains or whatever."

I shook my head and shrugged.

"So Doc what do you think of giving me a hand with this tree house project?"

I quirked my eyebrows at him.

"I'll just need you to point me in the right direction, and make sure I don't chop off any fingers when I use any power tools."

Doc laughed.

"We can't be having any lost limbs nor broken bones, now can we? Otherwise your Gran will be sure to skin me alive."

"It will be an enjoyable trip for me, down memory lane and I'll be able to at least ensure that whatever we build will at least stand the test of time and not collapse so easily."

"Thanks Doc...umm Doc?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Well if it's not too much to ask, ummm...do you think it would be alright... if I make you my honorary uncle? Kinda like a dad substitute, if you know what I mean? I feel like you're the closest person I have to a father now, and you go out of your way to help me all the time. What do you think; could you play the role of uncle and I your niece?"

He looked at me with his deep sad eyes, full of compassion and conflict.

His face looked amused, sad and surprised all at once.

I blushed.

"I mean I don't want you to feel under any obligation to me, I'm just wondering, you know? It would be nice, but don't feel like you have to say yes or anything Doc."

"Oh Bella!"

Doc started looking like he was going to cry. He came up beside me on the grass and gave me a sidelong squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, Bella it would be my very great honour to be your uncle, you deserve a lot more than I can ever give you... to make up for what you had to experience while growing up. But I'll do my very best to make amends to you and to be there for you... through thick and thin, in good times and bad."

"I want you to understand, I'll try to be the _best_ uncle I can, and if you ever need or want anything, please don't hesitate to ask, I'll try to listen and attempt to understand. I have always wanted to be there for you Bella; it's just that between your hard-headed father and my erratic stressful life, it wasn't something that could happen until now."

"So let's agree that from now on, we'll be uncle and niece, and we'll cherish and support each other. I've never made time for a family before now Bella; I substituted the closeness one normally experiences with a traditional family, with my men... we're like a band of brothers, only a lot more dangerous and insanely loyal."

"Err, so all of the guys... are they kind of like... in the military?"

"Sort of, maybe you can understand when I say... that we all met during a...sort of conflict situation that somehow bound us all together. We now watch each other's backs and will put our lives on the line for one another. Even though it's tricky sometimes and personalities clash, we would do anything for each other."

"So did you and Charlie ...um...work together in this conflict?"

"Surprisingly yes we did. I was a medical officer, he an engineer, in the same arena of conflict. The Major was a strategist and leader of his elite contingent, Bear was a communications and electronics expert, and Red... well he was a specialist at gathering intel and picking up local dialects and cultural habits, clothes, behaviours and blending in with the enemy, and running background checks that sort of thing. Pete is not only our legal expert, but a crack hand at using explosives."

"Oh, ok...so you are all some sort of trained soldiers or something?"

"Yes and no, it's hard to tell you exactly who we are and what we do, but you just need to know that we all have a similar background. I'm not really able to tell you everything else my dear."

"No, that's ok; I suppose I'll get my head around it all one day. It's not like I didn't already get, that you guys all had some sort of specialty, but also took orders and were close, like brothers... I mean, even when you all came to pick me up in the limo on that first evening, I guessed that you weren't just normal men... not that I know much about men. It's just that you were all so silent and tense. Not like a bunch of men who just gotten a brand new four million dollar...whatever it was, that I was supposed to be. You were all acting so tense, not excited like you should have been. You know how kids act when they get a new toy, you didn't act like that."

The Doc nodded, looking curious. "I saw you go into something like a meditative state Bella, while sitting in the backseat with a bunch of strange men. I have to say I was very impressed, you weren't hysterical at all, like I expected you to be, you sat there just as calm and controlled as anything. When you lost your composure on the driveway and fainted, I was then able to go into my normal medical mode and look after you, before that your behaviour was making me curious, to say the least."

"The Major pulled you into his arms and ran with you up to the house; he was looking scared and flustered. It made us all worry about you a little bit more, as its the first time in all the years that I've known him, that he lost his steely cool demeanour."

"Something happened to all of us that evening...its hard to describe, but it felt like we would protect you at all costs and we couldn't bring ourselves to ever abandon you...you had some weird power over all of us, like you suddenly completed our odd group and by default, were our newest member. That's why the Major keeps talking about training you up as a Whitlock, he's been so adamant and sure of what he must do to keep you safe... and how similar you are to your dad."

I huffed.

"Doc can you _please,_ please tell me exactly what a Whitlock is?" I gave him my best big-eyed puppy dog look, which Alice had taught me.

"It's a group of highly trained professionals and specialists who do...err _things..._ Like extracting teenagers, who need rescuing from their evil mothers." The Doc smirked at me.

"Is there a _choice _for me to be a Whitlock, or is it just expected... will being a Whitlock be... _forced _upon me?"

"No, no _never ...ever forced_, my dear Bella! I will make sure that you _always, always _ know that you have a choice, with whatever you do. You are precious to us all and we would never make you do anything, ...well I might stop you from doing something crazy... like attempting self harm or suicide. But believe me; once your mother and her associates are considered by us, to be no longer a threat. You can make the world your oyster, travel, study, adventure and everything you might want to choose. I promise."

I still wasn't really any closer to understanding, what it _was_ that the Whitlocks were, and what they _did_.

"Just answer this one thing please Doc, _do the Whitlocks work for good?_ Or are they part of some sort of _underground evil empire, doing wicked deeds?_"

I sounded like I was quoting from a Batman comic, rather than real life.

The Doc shook his head.

"The Whitlocks work on_ various issues_ that could be considered 'good' by some, but are mostly unwelcome by others, for example, those men that your mother associates with in particularly the Russian mafia, they don't know who we are, but they hate what we do. Those organizations, who deal with drugs and human trafficking, tend to have an intense and active distaste... for what we stand for and what we do."

"Well thanks for that Doc. I appreciate you telling me all of this. Talking about my mother, how is she and her drug dealer friend going? I haven't given her much thought at all recently. Which is strange, but sort of good I guess."

"Ah yes, as far as we can ascertain, Rene has left her house, and hasn't come back for two weeks. She'd spoken to Dimitri, her mafia drug dealer boss to whom she owed three point five million dollars. And then after her last phone call to him, we have had no more information about her. She may have run away to escape Dimitri and Vladimir, and their wider organization somehow."

"Or she may have been taken by them, in order to work off the money she owes Dimitri." Doc said ominously.

"We have guessed that it's probably the latter scenario, as she's been abandoned by all of her immediate family years ago, she seems to have no friends, there has been no use of her credit cards, her cell or her passport. She doesn't know how to drive, has no car, and she seems to have no savings hidden away at all. The money your father deposited in an account, was all used up over two months ago, and she was then somehow managing to keep existing by bartering, where she traded sex for drugs and also sold smaller quantities of drugs in order to get more drugs...and to keep up her beauty regime... which seems to have cost a great deal."

Yeah, no kidding! My mother didn't care if she or I hadn't got any food in the cupboard, just as long as she looked good!

"As far as we could make out, she didn't seem to be aware that your dad had died and none of us saw her at his funeral. She hasn't attempted to contact Charlie either. I'm sad to say I didn't give you too much thought while we were grieving for your Dad... until Pete came across the letter from your school, which set us all off on a mad scramble, to try and find out what happened to you."

"I mistakenly assumed that your mother knew how to do her job being a parent. I should have taken time to find out about you, a long, long time ago Bella. Please forgive me."

Doc looked so sad and worn down, the poor guy, it wasn't his fault!

"Doc, there's absolutely nothing to forgive. You came to get me and I'm forever going to be thankful to you. I can only hope that my mother isn't in too much distress, if she's found herself in the hands of her creepy mafia friends. She's the one I struggle with forgiving, not you Doc!"

"My life wasn't so bad living with Rene, I had a lot of freedom in a way and I had some wonderful caring teachers, and the corner store lady was sweet to me, as well as the canteen lady Rusty. I had Alice and her mother to spend time with, and Angela too. I wasn't totally alone. I'm glad Charlie paid for my private school. I was given a lot of extra opportunities to extend myself and learn. I was never bashed by Rene, only ignored or blamed for being born... she was an uncaring narcissistic pathetic excuse for a mother...I'm just grateful for having such excellent role models, in all of those others I knew who cared."

I looked up at the tree we were sitting under.

"Want to help me build something in this tree Doc? It seems like a good place to start, making some wonderful new memories, with no regrets."

* * *

><p>Please review, I love to hear you all... dearest readers, in fan-fic land!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SM owns Twilight, I own all of my mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten. Bear gets a facial.<br>**

"Focus on your breathing...now hit me as hard as you can."

"No."

"Yes you can and you will."

"No I won't." Bella crossed her arms and smiled at the scowling grumpy Bear.

"Bella, just do it!"

"No, never."She smirked at him, making him get all worked up.

It looked to Bella, like he was bored with sitting inside and that he couldn't seem to pass up an opportunity to annoy her.

Bear seemed to want to pick a fight with her, the silly, silly big hairy man.

Today he even looked _more like a bear than normal_, it was weird!

"C'mon, what are you afraid of? It's not like you'll ever hurt me Bella. I bet that you punch just like a**_ little girl,_** I probably won't feel a single thing!"

"Grrr, that's because _I am a girl..._ you clueless idiot!" she hated when he acted like a big meat-head.

She suddenly turned around, with her back to Bear. Ha... she'd show him!

...

Bear stood there, all big and puffed up, attempting to goad Bella into action, she wasn't cooperating at all, she just preferred peace and quiet... and all of that other pacifist crap she went on about... like meditation...what kind of hardened soldier did meditation and thought peaceful thoughts and all of the girly bull shit!

He just wasn't getting through to her.

He _so_ wanted a good muddy rumble and wrestle to use up all of his excess energy.

He huffed, how was he ever going to get her to learn how to throw a punch?

Bear knew that the Major wanted to train Bella personally, but he was feeling _so insanely bored_ and was frustrated at the slow pace that the Major was training her. She'd never learn anything at the rate he was going...at a snail's pace...Bella needed to be thrown right in the deep end and shown how real men fight...yeah!

Bear wanted to get stuck in and give her a lesson in how to fight.

He loved fighting and scrapping. He enjoyed using his big body for something other than sitting quietly, listening to the virtually silent intel...there'd been nothing for weeks now, he didn't like all of the waiting around,_ it was driving him crazy._

Bear looked around to see what had happened to Bella, she'd disappeared!

He didn't see her walk off anywhere, it was strange...he looked around further into the distance, it was beginning to scare him, and she couldn't have gotten very far.

He kept scanning around the landscape, damn!

She'd escaped his notice, and he really wanted to give her a lesson in making a man cry in pain...not him naturally, just some other guy. He'd thought he'd just show her the ropes.

...

So he got the shock of his life... when he got a sharp, painful kick into the back of his knees.

It made his legs almost collapse, but he whipped himself around, there was no one there behind him, ...a mysterious silent invisible person who had delivered the painful kick.

_Heh?_

He turned his head back and was suddenly hit in the solar plexus, with a quick sharp fist which caught him by surprise, taking the wind out of his lungs and doubling him over.

_Ughh..._

He still couldn't get a visual on his opponent; it must be the Major messing with him, there was no one else who could catch him unaware like that.

He received a deep blow to the shoulder blades; as a larger object flew into his back, forcing him forward... he found himself planted face down in the muddy grass.

Girly laughter rang out.

Bella was sitting right on his back, cackling and crowing.

_How mortifying! _

How did this little scrap of a girl get him so easily, without him even seeing anything that she did?

Damn the Major must have been showing her some of his weird ninja shit!

And her training must have been coming along at quite a pace for her to have gotten so good!

Oh man, it looks like he and Bella had an audience, his superiors had just watched Bella thrash his ass!

_Crap!_

Now he was going to have to somehow make it up to her, for his serious underestimation of her skills and whatever incredible seriously crazy techniques the Major had shown her.

The other guys would be giving him some serious stick over this complete thrashing, from now until the day he died.

Oh my... he could just imagine all of the crazy things that they were going to hassle him with.

"So Bella... you ended up schooling Bear eh? I'm impressed, he didn't even get to touch you and you managed to disable him in less than five seconds, well done my little grasshopper." The Major smiled, like a cat who'd gotten all the cream.

"Thanks Maj...or." she couldn't stop laughing, as her chuckles turned to guffaws.

She was still sitting on his back manically laughing her head off. The crazy girl!

He was still face down in the mud.

It was just too good!

Bear's face looked up at her, he was covered in so much mud, he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Now Bear, I'm hoping you'll stop underestimating our sweet little Bella from now on." Doc said, raising his eyebrows.

"Mnnnmph." Bear grunted.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that, what was that you were mumbling?" Doc asked.

Doc stood side by side with Major, each smiling their heads off, but at least having the good sense to try and not laugh at Bear, their strongest and most persistently dedicated fighter in hand to hand combat.

"Bella, why don't you have another go at doing your...er ... **_thing_** with Bear, I'd like Doc to see how you handle yourself." The Major asked.

She got off Bear's back and offered him a hand to get up off the wet grass.

Bear mumbled some more and rose up on his own, not willing to take Bella's little hand with his big paw. She might try something sneaky again.

"Damn Bella, you are spooky with all of that strange ninja shit you do. What the hell was that you just pulled on me?"

"Oh Bear, it's not anything you need to worry about, **_I am just a little girl after all._**.." she said sarcastically as she batted her lashes and smiled at him, trying to look all innocent.

"Tell me Bear, how did you miss noticing Bella? I was watching her and she hadn't gotten any further than five feet away from you. But it looked to me like she somehow disappeared from your view. How did that happen, to someone as experienced in fighting as you?" Doc quizzed Bear, and poor Bear had not one single sensible answer for him.

It was a mystery, an embarrassing mystery to which he'd never ever manage to live down.

Bear looked around, suddenly unable to see Bella again, _where the hell had she gotten to now?_

She had disappeared off his radar, it was _spooky._

He couldn't hear her or sense her at all; he ranged his mind out, like he had trained to do under the Major. No nothing! She'd completely disappeared.

His left earlobe was pulled hard and he reached out, but couldn't feel her.

Bear swung around and got the hair on the back of his head yanked sharply.

Man! He still couldn't feel hear or see her, she was _like the wind_.

His little finger on his right hand got pulled up hard sharply, towards his back...hurting him like it was going to be snapped right off.

His arm was now bent right back along with his little finger... behind him and he was kicked in the back... again and he collapsed forward into the mud...again.

Man! _Not again!_ That little miss ninja was _fricking lethal!_

Doc and Major guffawed loudly, making Bear's frustration grow.

But as he lay there... trying not to breathe in the mud, he started to feel a small amount of pride and admiration for the girl, who must have weighed a third of his body weight and who was a foot and a half shorter than him, with hardly any experience or training.

"Bear? How are you big ol' boofer?" she laughed, tears running down her face.

Bear got up off the grass and grinned at Bella.

She chuckled and wiped her eyes, from laughing so hard.

Bear stuck his arm out and she scooted under it for a sideways hug holding his tummy and back with her small arms. She was a cute little thing, but thoroughly wild and dangerous.

He was never going to under estimate this little wildcat again!

"Did I hurt you Bear?"

"No, the only thing you hurt was my pride. I used to think I was a good fighter, but man...you've got a whole world of sneaky moves on me! What the hell did you do to her Major? It's sort of freaky... trying to find you, when I _couldn't see, hear or sense you_. You must have a strange sort of cloaking thing going on, kinda like what your Dad used when we were in Che.."

"So Bella, how about we go and find Sue for a cup of something?" The Major interrupted, he glared at Bear and Doc shook his head.

"Err, ummm sorry Major..."

"Come on Champ, let's go and relax in the kitchen and you can share with Sue... the story of how you taught Bear... to use mud packs on his face."

"Yeah cool." Bella giggled.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed messing with Bear aka Emmett. Please send me some feedback!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: SM owns twilight. I own my passion for French baked goods!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven. Spy verses spy.<strong>

I lay there in my bed, it was a steamy hot night and the ceiling fan didn't seem to be doing much to cool me down. I'd been tossing and turning, unable to get either comfortable or cool.

I'd already stripped off my sleepwear down to my knickers and just left the sheet on top of me, but even that was too oppressive and sticky, so I kicked it off of me.

Sleep still wasn't coming and I tossed restlessly for a while more, until I decided to slow my breathing down and see if I could scan the house and grounds for anything interesting, to keep my mind off the oppressive humidity.

It was fun to practice scanning and feeling, pushing-out with my energy. I found some deer in the wild back acres yesterday, by using this type of remote scanning, which was fun. There was also the occasional smaller animals i found, scurrying in the undergrowth trying to keep away from the night owls and snakes.

I calmed and slowed my breathing, closed my eyes and pushed out and out, I wonder what I'd find tonight?

Wait! What's this?

.

.

.

A man hunched in front of a screen, sitting in a basement, no it's further down, below ground, a sub-basement, somewhere inside the guest house.

Oh well maybe he can't sleep either, it is hot and humid after all.

...hang on... what's _that_ on the screen?

...it looks like a woman, lying down wearing a pair of little white bikini style undies, she's young and quite thin

...maybe he's watching some sort of movie or perhaps porn?

...but, she's not moving and the room she's lying in, is dimly lit, like its night-time.

.

_Hey, she looks a lot like __**me **__lying there! _

_**OH MY GOD! It IS me!**_

Who is this guy hunched over... watching me sleep?

Wait a minute..._what's he doing?_

_**Ewgghh NO!**_

_I can't believe he's doing __**THAT**__ with his __**THING!**_

_OH GOD it's disgusting_, and he's moving his hand faster and harder!

...ugh yuck! What a nasty creeper!

Now he's groaning and mumbling

...what's he saying?

... Minha doce bela... tais seios maravilhosos

... Мне очень хотелось бы чувствовать себя вы

... يصرخ اﻹسﻻمي ...

.

.

.

_Oh no! Oh no!_

He _didn't_ just do... what I think he did!

Creepily watching me...me lying there quietly apparently fast asleep and nearly naked, and then... him erupting all over the screen in front of him!

That's just the _foulest_ _thing_ that I've _ever seen!_ What a disgusting stalker!

.

.

.

Man! I've got to do something FAST!

I'd love him to be caught in the act... being a _**nasty evil wanking stalker!**_

.

.

.

I've got to find the Major! He'll know what to do. He'll sort this guy out!

Where are you? Major...Major...please don't be somewhere in hiding!

...ahhh aha!

There you are Major! Fast asleep on the third floor.

Now how do I wake you up?

I strengthened my energy field and focused on him intensely.

'_Major?'_

I focused down harder onto him, as close as I could and tried to use my energy in hard pushing waves, to try and get him to wake up.

I pushed at his energy's outer edge.

'_Major please wake up I need you!'_

'_Major!'_

He mumbled and his eye-lids fluttered.

'_Major! Wake up!'_

'_Someone is in a sub basement of the guest house, doing something ...well something ...creepy and ... **he's stalking me!'**_

'_Can you please check him out? Please get up and catch him while he's still there...doing it...'_

The Major's energy sparked awake and moved with mine...we'd been getting good at moving our energies in sync, to scan things remotely as a team.

I pulled his energy with mine, down to the sub floor basement area, which was set up with heaps of electronics gear and other things like gym equipment.

We swooped in on Red, who seemed to have had _another bout of excitement_, and was doing _that thing_ again...to a smeared image of me on the screen. Red was unbelievable, did the sicko do this every night...multiple times?

I felt the Major suddenly become ferociously **irate**, ready to inflict some seriously deadly force...he pushed me back into my room and told me to stay put, while he got his body out of bed and dealt with Red on a physical level.

That was another thing we had been practicing, each other's intentions and communicating with emotional cues to each other's energy forces.

So that it was clear exactly what he was communicating. Even though he didn't make the sounds of speech, I understood the Major completely.

I came back; my energy pulled full and snugly around my body. I pretended to just lie there in bed, like nothing had happened;so as to, not tip off Red that he was about to be _**sprung** in the act by the Major._

Mm, I could grab the sheet and cover myself, so everyone doesn't see _anything more of me_ ...than they already have...ha!

Good idea Swan!

It was good timing on my part, as I _felt_ the Major swoop down on Red, from all of this far away. His **fury** spiked as he caught up with Red, man to man... the creepy Red was caught with his pants down, his **embarrassment** radiated for miles...

I smiled to myself and nodded my head.

_'Good one Major! You caught him in time, and now he'll be no longer snooping and stalking me, in my most vulnerable moments here in bed'._

I wonder how Red is going to be punished?

I can feel the Major's emotions have turned from pure **fury** into a determined, vengeful... cruel, twisted, icy cold, malicious** hatred.**

I shivered. The Major felt terrifying in the extreme.

I really wouldn't want to be in Red's shoes right now!

I pull the sheet tighter around me and suddenly feel a spike of Red's** fear** and ..**.loathing**...like a kind of a hidden emotion rolling underneath his fear, which is understandable I suppose, considering what the Major may have in store for Red.

I sat up with my sheet firmly clutched to my girl bits and drag myself off to the bathroom...Oh God! I hope that the creep hasn't installed a hidden camera in here too! That would be just perfect! Wouldn't it!

I shuffled in my long sheet, over to the loo and draped myself so that not _even I_ ...can see anything and got down to business.

Man! What a night!

Maybe a shower is in order so I can try and wash some of this sticky sweat off, and clear all of those nasty images out of my head...Arghhh!

Wait, what if he's put a hidden camera in the shower somewhere...?

I wouldn't put it past him, the disgusting devo!

I huff, my hands clutching at my sheet.

I'll be damned if I let _**anyone else**_ see any of my bits!

I've had entirely too much exposure for one night, thank you very much!

I know, I'll slip on a nice cotton robe and head down to the kitchen, where I can have a nice cold glass of milk or something.

...

The dark kitchen is humming with the large fridges and glowing with the digital clocks that shine through the gloom, I wonder why clocks have to be inserted in every electrical gadget these days?

I sit with my glass of milk and ponder just what happened.

It's still a crazy hot night. The temperature hasn't dropped, but the wind suddenly picks up, leaves and branches start to sway, fluttering in the stiff breeze.

A distant crackle of lightning flickers in the dark, thunder rumbles away in the distance.

Mmm a storm is brewing.

.

.

.

I don't feel remotely tired; maybe I can have another attempt at adapting some baked breakfast dishes, adding in some more fruit and fibre. That might be a good way to pass the time, and give us all something extra to try in the morning.

I start on a batch of muffins, using olive oil instead of melted butter and I added grated apple, raisins, softened rolled oats and some of my new favourite ingredient... linseed, sunflower and almond meal.

I read up all about this LSA mix, and how it contained a good range of essential fatty acids as well as being great for the heart and cardiovascular system. It's a very versatile ingredient and can be included into both sweet and savoury dishes, and adds valuable extra nutrients, without changing the flavor profile.

I had started adding it into the sourdough bread which I made, it didn't go with the traditional style baguettes so well though.

I set the muffin tin into the smaller oven, and set out to put together some healthy snacks for morning tea.

I put together a batch of brownies, and added in walnuts, dark chocolate buttons, LSA, and some extra sweet and tasty prunes.

I laughed to myself, Bear loved my new healthy treats, and it was amusing to think that he had no idea that they were doing him good.

Sue had stopped buying junky salty snacks that Bear, Pete and the Major used to gobble mindlessly. Now they were all offered fruit and my alternate snacks instead. Sue joked about sneaking the men food that might make them live happily into a healthy old age, rather than die of sudden heart attacks like my dad Charlie, or her husband Harry.

Sue still got a bit sad, and missed Harry, but she was content with cooking for all of the hungry hordes at the house and her kids were off doing adventurous things around the world.

Leah was working in the dangerous world of undercover policing. She was a top detective in New York, and Seth worked as a marine biologist studying coral bleaching and tropical reef degradation, due to human impact. At the moment, he was living on a remote coral island in the middle of the Barrier Reef in Australia.

Both of Sue's kids rang her when they could, but due to the remote nature of Seth's job, and the tricky undercover nature of Leah's work, contact was sporadic and not so easy for them.

She and I worked happily together and she was teaching me some great skills. Sue had trained as an apprentice pastry chef directly under my great grandmother Brigitte, that's why she was so close to my grandmother and loves living and cooking here.

Today Sue will show me the finer arts of making croissants, which aren't heart-healthy at all, but do taste supremely divine.

I can't wait to explore more of my French food heritage. I'm getting good results with the baguettes, and Sue says they are coming up to the standard which she needs, close to perfect. The secret is in the longer proofing times, the fresh yeast and the extremely high heat needed to bake them. The other secret is to use a fine spray mist, three times in the short cooking process.

The results are the yummiest bread ever, light and hollow to hear when tapped, thin and crisp on the outside and delightfully dense chewy and moist on the inside.

I sigh when I smell that the muffins have finished baking, and I get off the kitchen stool to take them out of the oven. I check the tray of brownie mixture; it needs a few more minutes before its ready to come out. I close the oven door and turn off the heat. The tray of brownies will be ready when I finish setting out the muffins on cooling racks.

The warm sweet smell of the baked muffins and now the brownies, fills the kitchen. It lifts my spirits.

.

.

.

I don't want to have to sleep in my bed again, until I know for certain that the _whole of my bedroom, bathroom and closet_, has been completely and thoroughly de-bugged and then cleansed of any weird creepy vibes from Red.

I hope no one else is involved. It's bad enough that it was Red.

What on earth did he think he was doing? What gave him the right to be a creepy stalker?

I wonder what Gran will say when she finds out?

I might bring her some tea and a muffin to have in bed, so I can ask her what she thinks.

...

When I set the tray down beside her bed, she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

Silently she opens her arms and I sink down onto her bed and lie there while she gives me a hug and she rubs my back.

I snuggle closer to her and my eyes droop shut, I suddenly feel very tired, she smells so nice and feels so soft.

* * *

><p>When I wake-up its mid morning and I realize I'm in Gran's bed alone.<p>

It takes me a while to remember what happened last night and I sit up blinking and trying to come to grips with what I 'saw'.

... too hot to sleep...sending out my senses to find Red hard at it...him doing that... err... _thing_ ...then me getting all flustered and waking up the Major's energy... so he could catch Red red-handed, so to speak...the different waves and spikes of emotional energy radiating from the guest house...the rolling storm in the distance...the kitchen...the muffins.

What a busy night I had!

I wouldn't mind taking the day off and not studying.

I yawn and stretch, roll over and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Red said something along the lines of (please excuse my poor translations, which I obtained on Microsoft Word)<p>

"My sweet beautiful...such wonderful breasts...I would love to feel you...scream my name..".

Please feel free to let me know of a suitable punishment for Red. I know the Major feels that certain body parts may need to be removed. What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: SM owns twilight. I own a bubble car, and all of my mistakes.**

Please note, stalking is a **very serious issue.** Hidden devices and cyber stalking and bullying are illegal harassment and worth getting the police to investigate. Do not put up with anyone stalking you or bullying. Stalking is never the same as love. Get legal and police help and take strong steps to stop the stalker from doing anymore damage, or taking anymore control over you. You have a right to be safe and free from these creeps. There is some great on-line sites to assist with this issue, and devices that you can buy to scan a room, if you suspect that it contains hidden cameras.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve. Into the wilderness.<strong>

Sue smiled as she brought me a breakfast tray.

I rolled over and laughed.

"Hey, it's just like my first day here, how's things?"

"Ah well, you've got them all running around like a bunch of headless chooks this morning, I can tell you!"

"I'm not going to be in trouble am I? I just got freaked out when I discover Red doing that weird creepy spying thing on me."

"Oh Bella, no its not _you_ who's in trouble, believe me! It's that little weasel Red who's in a world of trouble at the moment. I can't believe he'd do something like that and expect to get away with it!"

I listened, Sue was so angry.

"They're all having a round table discussion as to what the hell to do with him at the moment, and they are considering a whole heap of different, not so pleasant options for his punishment and treatment."

"Treatment?"

"Yeah we'll, it could be that Red is mildly affected by OCD as well as being quite delusional in his thinking. So the Doc wants Red to go through some form of medical treatment. The Major wants to skin him alive and hang his carcass from a tree, for the crows to pick at. Bear wants him to be locked up with a bunch of pedophiles and sex offenders, to see how he likes being the centre of unwanted attention, and Pete has an idea, which could be the best one of all."

"What's that?"

"Pete wants Red to be removed as far away as possible from you, and still be under close supervision twenty four/seven. And be made to work long and exhausting hours, doing something both good and worthwhile, so that he hasn't got time to be a stalking menace to you and so that he learns the meaning of doing a hard day's labour, using his hands."

"What's Pete's idea then?"

"Pete has a close contact that lives and works in Chad, a land-locked country in central sub-Saharan Africa. There's a small village in a remote desert region, which is in bad need of a new well, a new school building and an upgraded health clinic."

"Pete wants Red to dig the well by hand with the village men. After he finishes that, he's going to build the village a school building and then clean up and expand the tiny existing clinic, into something a lot more useful and practical. He'll be provided with very basic hand tools and all of the construction materials. He'll eat the same food as the locals, which is actually only one single meal everyday. He'll eat, sleep and work beside the local men. Most importantly, he will be required to accomplish all of these things, before he's allowed to return to our life here."

"How will they make sure that he stays there?"

"Oh, he'll soon find out that he's going to be well guarded and never alone. Even when he goes to the loo, there'll be no privacy. Everyone will be watching him, making sure that he finishes the projects. There's a lot at stake for all of the people involved. The village is in desperate need of the well, school and clinic. And he's going to be invaluable to them, when he ends up completing the three projects."

"Red will need to focus, so that he can accomplish all of the tasks as soon as possible. He'll be unable to take any electronic equipment there. There's no phone, computer, tv or radio available, as there's no electricity anywhere in the area. It will feel like he's living in Stone Age conditions. He won't be able to go off and drive anywhere, as he won't have access to any cars or roads and there's no petrol pumps anywhere close either. Walking on foot alone into the desert is also a dangerous and foolish thing to do and although he'll pick up any local languages quickly enough, he hasn't got the same survival skills and knowledge of the local tribe."

"So do you think that that's where they'll send Red...to a small desert village in Chad?"

"Yeah it's a win/win all round. What ever way you look at it... It keeps the rest of us and Red separate. He'll have to _earn_ his place back here, and learn to _value_ having _access_ to all the luxuries and electronics here at home. He'll also gain the ability to use his hands, learn construction skills and hopefully gain some humility, instead of being just a snooty, manipulative intellectual."

"He may even gain a greater meaning to life, if he sticks to it. Which I'm hoping that he'll find in the end, you know?"

I felt hopeful that I wouldn't ever get to see the creep.

Who knows how I would react if I ever came face to face with him again?

I was feeling a bit sad and drained with all of the drama.

"Sue? How do you know so much about what Pete wants to do with Red?"

Sue smiled and blushed.

"Oh, he and I are...well _close,_ like um, sort of good friends, you know...with benefits."

I giggled. "So you really _like_ Pete then? Are you two in love?"

Sue huffed and blushed, "we have an understanding...I guess, and yes I really, really like him a lot. Now that's enough out of you Miss Cheeky, eat your breakfast and come downstairs when you want to hang out with me, ok? I've promised Pete and your Gran that I'm was going to keep you out of mischief today."

"Talking of Gran how is she? And did she have anything to say about Red?"

"Ha! You should have heard your Gran going off, when she found out! Then she turned into her scary _tigress mode!_ She was ready to get out her very sharp paring knife, and go to work on Red's gonads! I'm telling you, I haven't seen her so worked up, since she found out what Rene was planning to do with you on your birthday."

"Where is she now?"

"She's taken up the job of verbally haranguing Red, while he's tied down to a chair. The same chair he was sitting in when the Major found him, spying on you. I tell you now, your Gran is one scary lady, and she beats the Major for thinking up terrifying punishments, when it comes to her enemies. Never underestimate that sweet little old lady exterior, she's something else!"

"Huh, so my Gran is a wild woman, not worth crossing, eh? Who would have thought?"

I grinned, imagining Gran lambasting and lecturing Red on how his behaviour has been lacking, and how ashamed he should be feeling of himself.

"Sue? Can I give you a hand with all of the bread today? I think I need to let loose all of my emotional baggage, onto something that will cope with it...like kneading all of the bread. I think it's calling my name!"

"Yeah ok, why don't you come down to the kitchen after you have a nice relaxing bath and I'll have all the dough mixed up ready for you? You can start to exercise all of your worries away, by giving the bread dough a good hard pummeling."

"Sure, ok thanks Sue."

I reached over to hug her, and she pulled me into a tight squeeze.

"I'll personally never let anyone like Red, do you any more damage. I've got your back Bella. Both Pete and I will be there, even when everyone and everything else falls away. I'll promise to stand strong. I love you like my own kid and so does Pete. If I had my way Red would get a bullet between the eyes, but Pete's idea does have some merit I guess, and I think it gives Red a chance to redeem himself."

* * *

><p>Bear caught me in a huge hug when I came downstairs. He looked worried and sad<p>

"Bear?"

_"I'm so, so sorry Bella! I had no idea he was stalking you like that... it was inexcusable, unacceptable, a horrible, terrible thing for him to do! I can't believe he thought it was ok to do that! I mean what a complete turd burglar! What a low lying, sneaky, son of a bitch!"_

"Bear?"

"Sorry about the language Bella, but it's true! He's lost our trust. I don't know if he can make it back into my good books ever again."

"Bear!" I said more firmly, while attempting to look at him sternly.

"Yes Bella?"

"You know all about bugs and hidden cameras and stuff right?"

"Yeah sure, that's what I'm good at."

"Can you go through my whole room, bathroom and closet and find all of Red's hidden cameras and bugs for me please? I don't think I want to go into the room again until it's completely clear of all of his...creepy, electronic, stalking gadgets, which I'm sure he used to spy on me."

"Yeah sure, I'll do a complete sweep and thorough search, for all of the hidden devices. I know the kind of things to look for and where he would have hidden them. Would you like to come with me and watch? I'm sure it could be therapeutic for you, to see what he did and then watch me undo it all. And we can go over it together, until you're fully satisfied that there's nothing left, how's that?"

"I'll ok it with Sue first, she was going to get me in the kitchen with her all day, making bread and stuff."

"Heh, this is _**so**_ much more interesting than cooking, with me you could actually learn something useful!"

"Bear! I'll have you know that cooking is one of the most important life skills a person can learn! Everyone needs to eat!" I grinned, hands on my hips trying to sound serious.

I actually kinda liked the sound of going with him to my room and discovering where all of the cameras and bugs were hidden, personally removing them, then happily destroying them all with a big hammer.

I went with Bear into the kitchen, and Sue smiled when I told her about Bear's de-bugging plan, instead of doing battle with the bread. I apologized and she told me to come back to her, when I got bored watching Bear doing his 'thing'.

He looked temporarily surprised, that Sue could dismiss his specialty so easily, and grabbed my hand. Dragging me off to his spot in the living room, where he kept his small desk of monitoring equipment.

Bear grabbed a small black, box like thing and waved it in the air.

"We've got it, now let's go and see what he's done."

Bear still held onto my hand tightly. He tried to run off up the stairs as fast as he could, but I wasn't going fast enough for him. So he picked me up and ran with me, tucked under his arm, just like he was running with a football.

I started laughing; it was hilarious... being scooped up and run with. He held me kind of sideways, firmly against his side.

"Bear! What do you think you're doing to Bella! Put her down this second!" The Major snarled.

Bear came to a sudden halt and gently dropped me to the floor. I was still giggling, but Bear had his most serious face on. One that looked like, he'd do _anything_ ...to not piss-off the Major.

"Sir!"

"Report!"

"Sir, Miss Bella and I are about to check out all of the hidden bugs and cameras in her quarters, sir."

The Major was quiet for a few moments; even _I_ was feeling the strain and tension rolling off him, as he held us both there with his gaze.

"Bear start the search; I need to talk to Miss Bella for a moment."

"Sir!"

I watched Bear go up the hallway, to my room and I turned back to glance at the Major.

"Thanks so much, for letting me wake you up while you were so deep asleep last night, and then coming with me to catch Red in the act. I'm glad we caught him. I was scared and freaked out. It worried me to imagine, just _how long_ he'd been doing that creepy spying thing."

I shivered at the thought.

"Bella you did exactly the right thing! I'm glad you managed to somehow wake me up and pull me to where Red was. It was amazing that you went so quickly... into searching and focusing on what needed to be done, instead of panicking and getting all flustered and distracted."

The Major looked at me, his eyes full of strong stormy emotions. Such a deep blue...

"I can only express just how saddened I was... to find a valued member of my elite team of specialists, doing something so very _abhorrent_... to someone who is _so precious to me_, ...to all of us. I can't tell you how sorry and angry I am at his actions. If I had anything to do with it, _I'd have him hung, drawn and quartered, with his head stuck on a pike, as a lesson to all of those sneaking, scurrying ,cowardly excuses of men... who think that they have the **right** to treat women so poorly, and with such terrible disrespect!"_

The Major sighed deeply and continued.

"He is under guard at the moment, with your dear old Gran, giving him the ear bashing of his life. I'm sure he'll have her wrath imprinted on his brain for all of eternity! I know I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now, she's viscous!"

"So you want to see the Bear in action? Well now's as good a time as any. And it might help relieve you...to see _what_ we locate and then watch him pull them all out. Bear's definitely the best when it comes to dealing with this sort of thing."

"Thanks Major."

"No worries Bella."

"Let's see what he's up to, shall we?"

We went into my room and Bear had a furious look on his face.

"Report!"

My word! The Major was all regimental today, wasn't he?

"There are at least six hidden cameras set up around the bed, another three in the closet and I haven't gone into the bathroom yet, but I'm betting he's planted them in there too. I've only done a preliminary sweep, but it's not looking good, he has gone to a great deal of effort to get a full visual as well as audio monitoring of this area."

Oh no, this wasn't looking good at all!

Bear swung his big arm around and pointed to my computer.

"I also think he's been watching your laptop remotely and keeping an eye on all the school work you've been doing... _This is just typical of him!_ ...He was always saying, how much further he could take you academically Bella...and now we know... he couldn't resist!...Sneaking onto your computer to see exactly what work you completed, for each subject. It makes me so angry!"

I shook my head.

"Why would anyone go to all of this trouble? Its not like I'm _**that**_ fascinating, or anything!"

Bear and the Major gave each other a certain look.

"I beg to differ Bella, you _are_ very fascinating in fact. Red unfortunately, completely overstepped the mark and went well beyond common decency. I can only guess that the idiot is delusional and imagines that he's in some sort of passionate relationship with you."

"Oh no! _He can't really be that stupid, can he?_ I've never really had that much to do with him, I don't think of him in **_that way_** _**at all**__!"_

"Well although he considers himself as some sort of 'mega-brain genius', the boy hasn't got any idea of what an actual human relationship entails. As far as that goes, he's got no experience **_at all_**. He's a complete novice, and delusional enough to make some appalling assumptions and horrendous mistakes."

"So what we see here... is his sad and illegal attempt at_ 'getting to know you'_. His actions here are considered criminal in many states and countries. He's also lucky we haven't used our more severe punishments on him, and that the Doc and Pete are willing to give him a chance to redeem himself."

I sighed.

"Bear, show me what you did to sweep through the room and spot where the cameras are hidden."

It was fascinating, as he showed me with his simple, hand-held device that could locate the easiest cameras to spot. I liked it, and was amazed and then shocked at where Red had managed to locate them.

"I wonder how long he's been watching me? It's so creepy! I'm still not sure how I'm going to be able to sleep back in here, once this is over!"

_ I was freaking out._

"How about I lend you this other, wider spectrum device, and show you how it works. Then you can sweep the room every time you want, so that you don't feel so weird about your room, ok?"

Bear showed me how to use the next, more advanced device, with which he picked up several more bugs and deeply hidden, sneakier cameras.

By the end of seeing it all,_ I was deeply shaken up._

_I felt sick._

_I wanted to cry._

_I felt violated and in need of a hug._

_**"The stupid, stupid bastard, how dare he!**"_

I ran out the door and down to the kitchen where I found Sue talking with Gran.

I flew to them and they held me...rocking me, shushing and soothing my sobs.

We stayed like that for some time, as my sobs slowed and Gran passed me a tissue to blow my nose and wipe my eyes.

"Hey Bella, did you try your brownies you baked in the middle of the night? I think they're your best yet. What did you put in them? Want to taste the last one? I had to rescue it, before Bear gobbled them all up."

I huffed, a smile briefly visiting my lips, before I decided I wasn't going to let Red beat me.

I took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"I think I should taste it then, we can't let Bear eat everything, can we?"

I kissed Gran and then Sue. Then picked up the brownie and bit down...mmm it was sheer bliss!

"It's the prunes! They make it extra moist and sweet! That's the difference, so you liked them?"

They smiled and nodded.

"We should write your new recipes down Bella, I want to try cooking them in the future."

"Oh ok, sure Sue."

"Gran did you find those old recipes of your mother's? You know the ones she developed in the Left Bank Patisserie? I'd like to learn more and tap into all of the kind of things she did, as well as Sue's skills and knowledge."

"Brigitte's hand-written recipes are over here in the high cupboard." Gran pointed.

I stretched, reaching up to the cupboard. I felt around and found the old recipes which were stuffed into a well-worn, brown, cardboard shoe box. The papers were of all different sizes and textures, some lined writing paper, others on plain white or coloured paper, some on brown paper written in pencil, others on baking paper with ink.

All of these strange papers were written in a cramped, old-style script. My great grandmother wrote in French and set the recipes out in a strange way, not following the modern American way of recipe layout.

Lots of the papers were stained and marked, with splattered random ancient ingredients. They must be much loved recipes to have been used so often.

"I'd love to transcribe them all onto my computer and print them out. So we can keep the precious old papers separately in a special box, so they'll be safe."

"Great idea, now let's knock out this bread! So we can get all the loaves started. Sue, Bella, let's get into a little baking therapy! I think we're in need of it today." Gran chuckled.

* * *

><p>Remember, seek help if you suspect that you are being a victim of stalking, its not romantic, or loving, its illegal! Do not put up with it!<p>

Please leave me some feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: SM owns Twilight. I own my yoga mat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen. Chocolate for Breakfast.<br>**

I tried to sleep in Gran's bed; hoping that I was going to have a dreamless slumber.

The raw, colourful images of Red staring at me lying in bed, while mumbling in foreign tongues and wanking off was just _too much_. The pictures of him getting all worked up played over and over again in my head.

It was torture.

I couldn't fall asleep, no matter how I tried.

I didn't feel comfortable about sleeping in my room any more... but I did need to sleep.

I was beyond exhausted.

I slipped out of bed, Gran was fast asleep. I moved through the hallway and downstairs where I looked around for somewhere else to get comfortable and try to sleep.

I didn't like being inside, the weather hadn't really cooled down enough to be pleasant inside the house, which had trapped a lot of heat from the day's hot temperatures.

Everything felt stuffy...stifling...claustrophobic.

Maybe I would feel better outside in the fresh air?

I opened the back door and walked outside.

Wow the stars were looking brilliant tonight! The air was a lot cooler than inside the house.

I smiled to myself. I realized the best place for me to fall asleep.

_My wonderful new tree-house!_

It was finally completed and I'd been spending quite a lot of time up there, making it cosy and reading novels in the swaying branches.

Doc and I had had a lot of fun during the construction and it was super sturdy. There was no way the tree-house was falling down anytime during this century. My online teacher was impressed and awarded_ 'Elle Marquis'_, my on-line alias, top marks for the project.

I'd sent a video of our step by step construction process and the finishing off of the tree-house, like all of the fun bits like painting and decorating. I was pleased we had come right in on the fifty dollar budget for materials, and had managed to salvage all of the old timber from my father's old childhood forts and lookouts.

I set out towards the tree-house in the dark. At least I'd be able to lie down and relax, take in the sounds of the night and look at the stars which were shining so brightly tonight.

I climbed the rope ladder and then pulled it up after me; at least I'd not have to worry about anyone coming up into the tree after me.

I took a deep breath and let it all the crappy feelings and stressful images go.

I loved this strange tree-house which was an assemblage of wild bits and pieces. _It was all mine._

I knew it didn't have any hidden bugs or cameras, and no one could see me here.

I was alone and safe in my own space.

I smiled; I did it with Doc! Without chopping off one finger, or dropping anything heavy on my feet.

I loved it up here.

I lay down onto my yoga mat piled up with extra cushions and a couple of thick blankets. I watched the oak leaves sway and flutter in the lovely cool breeze.

I felt my eyes grow heavy.

* * *

><p>A pair of dark sapphire eyes watched me intently.<p>

They blinked and I blinked back.

The sky was a soft rosy pink, and the birds all around were signing their little heads off.

They were quite noisy, now that I thought about it.

I looked back to the eyes.

I blinked and realized that they belonged to the Major.

He was sitting there, in my tree-house!

Watching me.

Waiting for me to wake up.

I smiled at him and stretched. I wondered what he was doing here and how he managed to get up the tree without the ladder?

I'd slept deeply, _finally_, without any disturbing dreams.

All that fresh air and being rocked gently in the branches was so peaceful and relaxing.

"It's nice up here, how come you haven't invited me to have a look? You and Doc did a really great job, I like it."

"Oh I ...um ...thought you were too busy. You know...I didn't want to disturb your...umm schedule or anything Major."

_You little liar Bella! You were __**too**__ embarrassed and shy around him... to even get up the __**courage**__ to ask if he wanted to see._ _I thought while blushing as red as a sunburnt tomato._

"Oh you'd never disrupt my day Miss Bella; on the contrary, you make it so much more interesting."

I stretched some more and yawned...all the while blushing and trying not to be so self-conscious.

"I have had the best sleep up here. It was so stuffy and warm inside. I kept getting flashes of Red...you know... I was restless and stressed, when I came outside I felt so much better. Up here in the tree is great isn't it? How'd you get all the way up here? Are you able to climb trees, _on top of __**all**__ of your other skills Major?"_

The Major grinned and snorted.

"You'd be surprised at all the things I can do, but I'll leave that for another day. Did you feel like joining the rest of the household yet? How about I cook you some real southern-style cuisine for breakfast? I feel like letting loose and breaking out all of the heart stopping, artery clogging, bad stuff for just one morning. I want to show you how I cook, when I want to cheer myself up."

"I think I'd like to see what you can do in the kitchen Major." I chuckled.

"Oh really? I'll show you the best breakfast you've ever tasted, little-Miss-Smarty-pants-who-thinks -she's-the-only-one-who-knows-her-way-around-a-kitchen! Just you wait to see what this good ol' boy can do with a skillet!" The Major crowed.

"Ooh, Major I'd like to see that! What's your specialty? I bet it involves lots of lard, salt, sugar and bacon drippings, wait...wait...is there anything with chocolate in it? I think I could do with a taste of decadence, with a little chocolate for breakfast."

The Major chuckled and pursed his lips like he was thinking of something.

"Just wait and see, all in good time Grasshopper! Now that I know that you're fine and not fretting away up here, in this fabulous tree-palace. I'll be happy to meet you down in the kitchen and you can watch me cookin' up a storm!"

I blinked, still lying resting up on my elbows looking at him. My legs were wrapped in a tangle of cushions and blankets.

The Major didn't bother using the rope ladder, he easily scrambled down from the tree, as quick and as agile as a monkey.

Hell! I was impressed!

Oh My! Those deep blue eyes, his broad shoulders and those strong muscles rippling under his black tee shirt...it was too much for a girl first thing in the morning!

I shouldn't be looking at him like _that!_

_He was unattainable, and I was unavailable...and just a boring little plain Jane._

I groaned. Attempting to untangle myself and wake up properly.

The way he moves so fluid and lethal...it should be illegal.

Girls like me shouldn't have to see him, in all his splendid fascinating beauty.

He reminds me of a snake, with the way he moves his body so effortlessly.

He's so silent, sinuous, and totally utterly swoon-worthy.

He is way too sexy for someone like me.

Someone like the Major is sure to have millions of females dripping off him, I bet.

Oh My God!

I'm turning into one of those crazy squealing fan-girls or something!

I can't believe that the Major just sat there at my feet... as still and silent as a statue. Till I woke up and that he is right now, this very second...cooking some sort of _mad southern breakfast_, over there in Sue's kitchen!

I jumped up quickly and felt dizzy and faint.

Eghh, oh no blood! All down my legs! Yuck...gross!

I forgot that my period was due! No wonder my emotions were a crazy mess and I wasn't sleeping well.

PMS! I hated the whole aspect of being a female.

Mmm, I'll need to get down from this tree and inside to wash up quickly, before I manage to bleed everywhere.

I hope I didn't bleed all over the cushions and blankets!

No, it all seems fine, thank goodness! At least there's no extra washing I need attempt. How does a person go about cleaning cushions and woolen blankets?

Great there's blood only on me.

I pulled a blanket around my shoulders, to try and hide the worst of the blood and I walked up to the house.

I had to work out which door was the best to enter, without giving anyone a peak at me and my sorry bloodstained self.

I wish it was that easy and simple, I was bound to run into someone.

With all of the stress recently , my period could come either early or late...I just never knew _when_, half of the time.

I pulled the blanket closer to me and snuck quietly in the side door. I was shuffling along... just fine... holding everything together and trying not to leave a trail of blood on the floor.

I kept my knees together, walking like a crippled giraffe, until I got to the stairs.

Bear came up suddenly. He was about to grab me.

I froze in fright and embarrassment.

I looked down at my feet, it was no time to stop and chat. I had to get to the bathroom fast.

I was spooked and I just _knew_... he was likely fling me over his shoulders and whizz me around in the air, just for a laugh.

"Hey Bella, what's up girl?"

I looked down and made a rush towards the stairs.

But his big paw stopped me.

"Wait, are you ok?"

I nodded and tears sprung up in my eyes, I couldn't keep my knees together much longer and soon I'd be likely to start bleeding all over the floor where I stood.

I turned and started making my way up the stairs.

"Bella?" He started following me, he was curious and hurt, that I wasn't my normal, playful, laughing self.

I realised I wouldn't get rid of him quickly, until I gave him some reassurance that I was _fine_.

"Bear, I just need to go and have a shower and get dressed ok?"

"But...are you ok?"

"Mmm... yeah." I still didn't meet his big, caring face.

"There's something wrong, is it the thing with Red that's still making you upset sweetie?"

I shrugged.

He came and wrapped me in a big hug.

Stupid tears started rolling down my face.

I went to wipe them away, dropping one side of my safety blanket in the process.

Bear's face suddenly went white, as he saw I'd bled everywhere down my pyjamas bottoms.

"You're bleeding, quick! You need to see someone! I'll go call Doc." he said all panicking.

"Bear, no I'm fine. I just need to..."

"No it could be serious, how did you hurt yourself?"

"Bear...I...I didn't get hurt ok?...Just let me go. _I'll be fine."_

I tried to shake him off, but he held on like a limpet.

He pulled me up to his face, arms firmly holding me to his chest, squeezing me so tight, that I could hardly breathe.

I wriggled but he wouldn't let me down.

He started going back down the stairs with me.

"Doc, Doc come quick, Bella's been hurt!" he called out.

I started struggling harder.

_"Bear for the love of God, just put me down you big hairy manic!"_

"Not till we get Doc to stop all the bleeding!"

_"I'm not hurt, please believe me! I'm fine! Let me go!"_

"No!"

_"Yes! I'm fine!"_ good grief, would he ever believe me?

"You are not! I saw all of that blood."

I gritted my teeth. I knew he wasn't going to give it up... until I'd said **it**...**in plain and simple English**.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I needed to get him to listen to me. I felt the blood start to flow down my leg...OH GOD! Please have mercy!

"Bear, I need you to listen to me carefully, ok? I'm bleeding because...because I'm having my ...umm, you know..."

Before I could finish explaining, Bear got a determined look on his face.

While holding me firmly with one arm, Bear pulled out his phone and bellowed into it.

**"Doc! Bella's bleeding! You've got to come quick, she's resisting seeking your medical help. I need you advise me stat! It could be extremely serious!"**

He listened for a moment and then said, "Oh...sure... she's here and she's conscious...sure... I'll just put her on." Bear passed me the phone. His brow knitted in anxiety.

"Hello? Yes I'm fine Doc. There's nothing wrong _at all_, I just need to have a shower and get cleaned up. It's all just an embarrassing mistake. I've been caught unprepared for my err, _little red visitor_, if you get my drift... I was coming back into the house, when Bear saw me with a little blood on my sleepwear. I'll hand him back to you; he wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain. Thanks Doc, you're great."

Thank God for my dear adopted uncle! Doc was a life-saver; I'd soon be able to leave the _sticky clutches of Bear, his big paws and all of his misplaced but well-meaning intentions._

Bear put me down like I was a strange and delicate object, and I gave the phone back to him.

I pulled my blanket around me, stood tall and dignified; while at the same time, trying to walk up the stairs with as much speed as I could muster, _before the big hairy idiot grabbed me again_.

Bear was looking puzzled as he listened to his commanding officer.

A shocked look came over his face and he looked away and blushed.

That was a first! I'd never seen him_ blush_ before...it must be quite a shock to him, to know that I've got a cycle with blood, cramps and PMS.

I guess Doc must have broken the news to him that I wasn't dying after all.

It mustn't have occurred to him what was _actually_ happening, until Doc reminded him about the wonderful secret workings of a girl's body.

* * *

><p>I washed all of the grime and blood away.<p>

The warm water streaming down was so soothing, after all of my adventures up in the tree and on the stairs.

Lying on lumpy cushions all night in the tree-house wasn't really comfortable. I had a few tight muscles in my shoulders, my lower back and abdomen ached deeply with my cramps.

Amongst all of that, _somehow,_ I had managed to have a great sleep.

I washed my hair and conditioned it.

* * *

><p>As I looked at myself in the mirror, combing out my hair and letting it air dry in natural curls. My eyes still looked a bit freaked out and tired, even with the calming shower.<p>

I huffed, and shook my head.

Bear had a big heart, but he was stubborn as a mule and wouldn't listen. He seemed completely deaf to my protests. He was sure and certain I was bleeding to death.

I hoped that we wouldn't be too embarrassed to talk to each other, and could remain happy together like siblings; even after the crazy debacle on the stairs this morning.

Heck! I hoped to heaven, I hadn't bled all over Gran's nice floor!

Man, I was getting to feel hungry. I hoped the Major hadn't burnt the kitchen down. I hoped it tasted good. _There might even be __**chocolate**_**.**

* * *

><p>I made my way down to the kitchen, searching for blood spatters and drops, but luckily there were none to be found. Thank you God!<p>

The delicious smell was drawing me forward...it was something else!

I licked my lips and hoped that Bear hadn't eaten it all. I wanted to taste some of the Major's cooking.

I smiled when I spotted Sue and Gran sitting at the breakfast bar, looking for all the world, like a couple of excited teenagers waiting to be served by a celebrity chef. They obviously were big fans of the Major's delicious cooking.

The Major and Bear were both wearing aprons and looked like a well oiled team; managing just fine, not burning anything or getting lost in the large, fancy kitchen. There seemed to be a whole range of different dishes being lovingly prepared by the dynamic duo.

Bear seemed to be in charge of all the fried things, eggs, bacon, sausages and corn fritters. He saw me, smirked, blushed once again and turned back focus on to his four frying pans, without saying anything.

He must have really been _really embarrassed_ about me bleeding, if he was _**still** _lost for words and blushing!

The Major looked intense, as he whisked a pot of thick, dark, sweet smelling liquid and then another pot of white grainy material, which kind of reminded me of porridge.

He glanced at me and winked.

Ha! I was now getting all flushed and hot.

Gran motioned for me to sit down next to her and I grinned at her.

"Smells great doesn't it?" Sue asked.

I nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing what the Major serves up."

"Oh I think that he's outdone himself this morning. I don't believe I've ever been lucky enough to taste his Aunt's special chocolate gravy."

"How do you know it's his Aunt's special gravy?"

"I was here in the kitchen, when he rang her, pleading for the recipe. It was very cute, listening to the much-feared Major, attempting to sweet-talk his elderly relative. He had to promise her _lots_ of things, including a month long trip to for him to come and see her in New Orleans, _before_ she finally gave in and told him the recipe. She wasn't giving it up without a struggle, was she Major?"

The Major looked kind of sheepish, and I even saw him blush.

What is it, with all of the big men of the house blushing today?

"My old Aunty Lucille made sure that she got the better end of the bargain, I can promise you! Dealing with those canny old Whitlock gals, is like attempting to herd a bunch of cats. They want to go their own way, there's no convincing them of _anything!_ Unless of course...that was their scheming plans all along. The crazy old biddies!"

"That's enough of the _'old biddies'_ comment young man! I bet that your aunty is my age!" Gran grumbled at him.

"Oh no ma'am, she's a lot older than you. She's old enough to be _your mother_, she was 95 last year. And there's no likely-hood that she's mellowing with age either, she's as wily as a weasel. This southern-style breakfast is just about ready, shall I serve y'all now?"

Gran nodded, "I can hardly wait Major."

My Gran batted her lashes and giggled. OH HELL! She's _flirting_ with him!

* * *

><p>We were all groaning with the massive amount of food we had managed to demolish. I can't ever remember ever eating so much fried food in my life, let alone eating chocolate during breakfast.<p>

Along with all of the fried food, the Major had produced home made biscuits, which he'd made using lard, butter and bacon drippings amongst other things, his Aunt's delicious chocolate gravy was poured over the biscuits.

I looked at the 'biscuits' before pouring over the wicked, dark chocolate gravy.

The biscuits reminded me of English scones which I'd seen in recipe books, being served with jam and cream...it was kinda weird!

The porridge looking stuff... was grits, which was served with cheese, some more sausage and a spicy seasoning.

The Major said his mother liked to put her grits into a casserole dish, but he didn't have the time to do it that way this morning. The grits tasted like semolina or cous-cous.

Poor Doc was left with the remaining scraps. He was late to breakfast, but didn't complain when he saw the offerings Bear and the Major had lovingly made.

Doc tucked in and was finishing his plate, when he looked at me nodding in understanding.

I grinned back. Doc was reassured all would be fine with me...now that Bear wasn't screaming down the phone at him.

He looked around at us all, getting our attention.

"Red has just left with Pete and another guard for Africa. Before he left, Red was starting to _finally_ acknowledge, that he hadn't thought about the_ consequences of his actions_. I feel that he is beginning to feel some remorse for causing you so much distress Bella."

I felt awkward and strange.

"I still would've loved to have kicked him in the goolies and smacked him over the head with his laptop." I mumbled to myself, as I picked up my empty plate and mug.

"You and me both Bella" Bear chuckled. He bumped my shoulder while I stood at the sink, rinsing my plate before stacking it in the dishwasher.

I bumped him back and we both chuckled.

"So did you get rid of all of those bugs and devices in my room yet Bear?"

Bear huffed, "I'm still working on it. There's a mystery about some of those hidden cameras. I don't get why some of them are around twenty years old, it's weird."

"Huh, does that mean that Red wasn't the only one to bug my room? Or did he just feel like mixing it up, with old and new bugs, to give himself an odd sort of buzz?"

"I have a feeling that your dad might have bugged the room when he was younger, for some reason. The cameras been left there, forgotten for all these years. Who knows why they were put there in the first place?"

"Do you know who used the room twenty years ago?" I asked.

"No, but I'm sure your Gran will know." Bear shrugged.

"Gran? Who used my bedroom around twenty years ago?"

"Your room Bella? Oh that's always been the main guest room. The only people, who stayed in that room for any length of time, were Charlie's various girlfriends before he got married. After he divorced and moved back, Charlie made the guest house all his own, and only came into the mansion to see me and eat occasionally. The men stay there now. Why do you want to know about who stayed in your room all that time ago dear?"

"It seems that Charlie might have laid some of the bugs a while ago, as Bear has found a number of older models."

"Oh my word! How odd! I wonder why he did that? I hope Charlie wasn't spying on his girlfriends, that wouldn't make me very happy with him at all! Even if he is dead."

"Yeah, I'm hoping that there was a _really good reason_ for Charlie to bug the guest room, otherwise that would make him no better than Red, or any other creepy stalker." I grumbled.

I sighed; maybe I'd never get to figure out _**who**_ _Charlie really was_... and if he was a man that I'd even _want_ ...as a father.

In the end I guess it's true, _you can't choose your relatives._

* * *

><p>I had a great time messing with Bear again...he's just too much fun to embarrass.<p>

What do you think about the Major's cooking frenzy?Wanna taste his aunt's gravy? I got a laugh checking out the southern breakfast recipes on line, they really are artery cloggers!

Please feel free to send me some feedback!_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: SM owns Twilight.  
><strong>

**I was being haunted by the Major. He really really wanted me to tell you his story, so here he is! He's had it rough and he seems to be confused as to how much his life has changed and what to do about it. Poor guy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fourteen. Magic happens in the strangest places.<strong>

Major POV

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

She was the only thing I ever thought about, day and night.

What the hell had happened to me?

There was a time _before her_, where I could think rationally, make sensible decisions and do as I pleased.

But now...now I was so deeply attached to this little girl, that my life was no longer my own.

My mind no longer reacted with clinical precision.

I was an emotional mess.

I ranged inside my head if she was out of my sight. _I had to see her_..._be_ _with her_...and most of all _protect her._

There has never been anyone who I'd felt this way about.

I mean, the guys were all like brothers to me and we were a very close unit.

There had been many, many women who'd come and gone in my life, and apart from that bitch Maria, none of them had even made a ripple in my existence.

I cared for none of them, just using them for a momentary physical release, nothing more...never did I wish for more with any of them.

They were all meaningless women...they were all as anonymous to me as strangers in a passing crowd. Of no consequence...and of no importance.

Until now.

Bella had changed me. Her gentle nature had rocked my world and split me apart.

Her sweet smile and light touch had shattered my armour.

Now I was a total wreck, full of strong emotions and anxieties, running riot in my brain.

I felt all of this emotion for someone who could _never_ care for me, like I did for her.

And there was absolutely nothing in this world that I could ever do about it.

_She wasn't mine. _

_She'd never be mine. _

_She was too good and precious for a cruel angry man like me._

I have to face facts!

She's fourteen... I'm twenty eight.

She's a sweet delightful, innocent... I'm a trained killer, a monster. My very first job was as an assassin and a sniper.

She's so smart and completely without any pretense. She's purely herself.

I'm a living lie. I'm _so full of lies,_ that I actually don't know who the hell I am anymore.

She lives to read, cook and create... I live to make my enemy's lives a pure hell.

She has no real enemies... I have thousands.

She's my savoir, my graceful guardian angel... she's my unknowing opponent, the only one who I'll never be able to defeat, she'll always defeat me with her gentle self... I just live to serve, protect and worship her.

I'm a wholly changed man and I don't know what the hell to do!

_I can't go back to my old ways._

Spying, tracking and killing. Having meaningless, mindless sex with tons of faceless women.

Drinking hard and playing hard...hardly ever sleeping.

.

.

.

Sleep...just sleep, a blissful restoring slumber.

That's all I want to do now, apart from be in Bella's presence. I'm so changed and at peace with her around, that I _sleep... _which I have to say is a _huge_ change for me._  
><em>

I sleep like a baby, without the horrendous nightmares that used to keep me from fully relaxing before.

Charlie would have a fit if he could see me now! He'd laugh his head off at me, and my confused ineptitude.

Me, the internationally feared Major; unable to function without contact with little Bella...like a fool in love, or a drug addict for my brother-in-arms, my mentor Charlie's one and only daughter.

Carlisle, my other mentor and senior officer, keeps smiling to himself, _the bastard_ and just tells me to relax.

All he ever says now when he notices my deep distress at the power Bella has over me... is to relax and that all be fine in the end.

I can't believe that I'm so different, so changed, so tied to her. My life has become _all about her._

To cater to her whims and wishes, is my only pleasure now.

I haven't even felt the need to go out and get drunk, find a nameless woman and pound the mattress all night long.

I've completely lost the old hunger, which used to drive me hard to get drunk and screw.

My world revolves around Bella and her happiness.

_Maybe it's all the meditation? Maybe it's just her?_

I know I'm not the only one who's changed.

Look at the obsessively crazy things that Edward did, in order to keep her within his sight.

I can't believe I let the little shit get away with this, alive!

I hope he's having the most miserable time of his life in Chad.

I hope he never comes back, the little prick.

I should have removed his gonads and shoved them down his throat when I had a chance! That would have taught him a lesson!

Hell, I still might remove them and put them somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.

I can't believe that he thought he was madly in love with MY BELLA!

He's crazy, as well as totally delusional.

She's mine, no one else will stand a chance...but she's_ never ever_ going to want a used up, shell of a man like me.

She will want a cute little boy, who's just started shaving; a virginal, studious, thoughtful, well spoken Yankee. Yeah, I bet anything the first guy she goes for is a damn Yankee yuppy, who's a neatly dressed, smooth talker and who gives her a mediocre boring ride through life.

I'm sure she'll be better suited to a man without a haunted past. Who can treat her like a princess, a well behaved boy, who's never shed blood, never killed, never sought revenge or tortured anyone.

Not some good ol boy from the backwoods... who only knows how to command and kill.

Well I can cook too.

She seemed to eat it alright, and smiled at me afterwards too.

She did come up to me quietly and thank me for cooking her a real southern breakfast, especially the chocolate gravy.

I can't believe I promised so much to Aunt Lucille, in order to get the recipe!

Yeah, that's the kind of crazy stuff I do now. Just to see one of her beautiful smiles and stay in her good graces.

I'm a total goner!

Heh! I was gone the first moment I held her steady by the shoulders, when her mother pushed her out the front door right into my arms on that freezing cold night; all of those months ago.

Or when she fell asleep on my shoulder in the back of the limo wearing that ridiculous tarty outfit.

Or when she fainted in the drive, and I picked her up and ran as fast as I could up to the house. I'd never been so panicked.

Bella surprises me every moment of everyday, just being her own sweet self.

I was a goner, when she disappeared that first time outside in the garden. I was shocked...no one had ever done that to me before. I could always put my energy field out, to find anyone up until then.

She was a complete natural at shielding herself using her energy force.

Also amazingly she was a natural tracker, when she reversed the shield and sought out her targets; rather than use it to hide herself.

She manipulated her energy to pull me along and communicate with me, and share information and images. We had a complete connection, so unique, so vital and incredible.

Far surpassing anything her dad could do with me, and that's really saying something! Charlie was amazing with his skills, but his daughter has managed to leave him in the dust. She is a true powerhouse of vital energy and skill.

Bella is a most precious and unique individual. She loved riling me up and joking with me, which is something most people wouldn't even try. Most people are either scared of me, or try to fight me.

Bella somehow accepts me and smiles at me like I'm her friend...or teacher...or something.

Training and managing her natural talent, has been a blast. Soon she'll overtake me and my skills. There is so much ahead of her and her gifts will only increase over time.

The one moment I was completely undone and overwhelmed, was when she showed me how to meditate.

In doing this generous and simple act, she's given me the wonderful gift of blessed peace and a pure shining love, for the very first time in my life.

That's the kind of girl she is, openly sharing that most special gift of meditation with me, and then opening it up to the rest of the guys.

I was enjoying our time alone meditating and was a little hurt when Carlisle came and ordered me to work on meditating with the men.

I really miss Bella and our time alone, sitting quietly.

I'm impressed at the reduction in my blood pressure and my new peace of mind.

Well except from that little shit Edward, throwing a spanner in the works and shattering my calm frame of mind.

I'm going to have to watch over Bella's sleep from a distance using my force, now that she's been hanging out in her tree-house to sleep for the last few nights. I'll be relived when the bedroom redecorations will be complete.

We are all keen to see what Emmett and Bella have been up to in her room. They've managed to remove nearly everything which was in there originally, and have been chatting, laughing and banging away in there, without showing the rest of us what they are up to, for a few days now. I can't wait to see what they have done. I'm kinda jealous of Bear.

We had a chat about letting Bella go shopping in the real world.

I got all worried about her being spotted.

I looked over all of the info we'd collected on that bitch Rene, and any of the Russian crew of drug dealers who she hung out with.

I had a feeling, that they'd been pulled back home by their mafia bosses to Europe's east, for another round of recruiting new sex workers, drug mules and to resupplying their designer drug stocks.

My contacts in the Ukraine and Belarus are finding a lot more activity going on there recently. A few images have come up on my secure address, showing someone similar to Rene, 'helping' them recruit young women and teenagers for the sex and drug trade in the US.

With Rene and her associates away from the US at the moment, it would seem like a great time for Bella to make an appearance into the outside world, even if is just to shop for decorating stuff.

I talked to everyone about keeping her safe. They all put up with my over-the-top anxiety and crazy worries which I have for her...my sweet Bella.

Simple changes in her clothing and behaviour; along with calling her 'Elle' every time someone speaks to her, may make the difference to staying unnoticed.

At least while we are in the shop.

If this small trip goes well and we no longer hear anything else from Rene, we might look into giving Bella some more freedom.

Well...I'll think about it.

None of us have tried to let Bella know just how much her father left her in his estate, or how much she is due to inherit once her Gran dies.

I know that my brother Pete and his best-girl Sue, would adopt her in a heartbeat. They love her so much.

I laughed when I found out that Bella had asked Carlisle to be her honorary uncle. He was so moved and I knew no one had ever had that effect upon him.

He was so chuffed and proud. He's always been compassionate and calm around Bella, while I am all swirling crazy emotions, changing fast like a bi-polar chameleon tripping on speed.

I wonder what status she'd ever give me...friend?...big brother?...teacher?...protector?

I can't ever ask for more, she deserves so much more than I can ever give her.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV.<p>

After Red had left for Africa, things in the house settled down into a nice peaceful routine.

I continued with my school stuff online, and was well on my way to finishing the school year early, due to my strange need to push through the curriculum in each subject.

I was happy that maths and I were friends now, and Doc had tutored me whenever I felt unsure. I was a lot more confident at tackling maths equations and problems now.

Alice and I occasionally sent messages, but she has moved on from our once close friendship. I was a bit sad, but I kind of understood. She has made some new friends now and I was no longer in the picture.

I still missed her heaps, but I was living in my own strange hermetically-sealed world of the mansion and the grounds with my new 'family', under an alias.

My life had changed irrevocably.

Doc, Major and Bear were happy to chill out and relax. It felt like that they were on some sort of extended holiday break. Pete was still overseas.

They guys liked to joke and watch movies. They all still meditated daily and I was joining in with them now, especially as I'd gotten to a point of accepting my distracted reactions around the Major, and just somehow became almost immune to them.

I stopped being flighty, embarrassed and confused about him and just got used to him and what he did to me when he was near me.

Bear was still cute and playful with me. He and I had come to an unspoken understanding, somewhere along the line. He accepted that I was occasionally going to go _'all girl'_ on him and want my space, especially when I had my period.

And I accepted that I could stand my ground, speak up for myself and even smack him, when I felt he wasn't listening to me.

I still loved to kick Bear's butt when we sparred.

Bear has never managed to pin me down yet!

I still get really muddy, rolling around in the wet grass as we wrestle and I teach him how difficult it is to catch me, especially when I use all of my weird ninja mojo skills on him.

Wresting and sparring with Bear, always ends up in us roaring in mad hysterical laughter.

Bear and I had started redecorating my bedroom. I wanted to completely change the whole _feel_ of the room and make it mine, without cameras, bugs and without a creepy past.

Bear and I looked online for the various things we needed to buy, and where they were available. When Bear found a shop close by that stocked the curtains and other soft furnishings I asked if I could come along with him to pick and chose items... and be out in the outside world.

We were happy to find that the same shop, also stocked the type of floating floor and paint that we wanted as well.

Happily enough my Gran and the Major agreed to let me out and shop in person.

Mind you, the Major did a run through the shop, checking out exits and such, as well as doing a full background check on the shop's owners and employees. Just to make sure they had no known connections to my mother's mafia associates.

Mike drove us to the town centre in a smaller luxury car, rather than the limo. The Major followed us around the shop, looking like he was ready to spring into action any second. I smiled to myself; he was acting so protective and on-edge.

The Major showed me how to use my shield to avoid attention, as well as changing my appearance subtly with baggy masculine sweats, an old baseball cap and a long neat plait down my back. who knew that he had such good hair plaiting skills? Even Gran was impressed.

Gran and Sue gave me more freckles with some brown eyeliner and a lot of bubblegum to pop and chew noisily. They made me practice looking uninterested, bored and rolling my eyes a lot, something which I'd never done before in my life.

I laughed a lot; I wasn't used to acting like a bored brat.

I had realized that I'd managed to spend the last six months away from the outside world, without feeling too stressed about it at all.

It goes to show just how entertaining everyone at the house was, and how working hard on my school work, training on my energy field, sparring, baking bread and building tree-houses were all great ways to use up my time and attention.

It felt like I wasn't missing out on anything of importance.

I didn't miss Rene, that's for sure.

.

.

.

Bear and I pulled out all of the furniture, the carpet, curtains and light fittings and then repainted the walls a cool grey-blue colour and parchment white for the ceiling. The wall behind where the bed would go, was going to be an eye-catching feature wall.

I had found _**the**__ most delicious wallpaper __**ever!**_

It was 3D charcoal grey, with fine silver and white dragonflies printed on it; some whose wings stuck out from the paper, providing an exciting and beautiful texture. I loved the other designs that the Porter's paint company made, but the dragonfly wallpaper was my all time favourite.

I picked out some soft, white, gauzy cotton curtains to give the room a summery feel, and we laid a pale bleached, floating timber floor, to add to the contrast of the charcoal wall paper and cool dark tone of the paint.

I refurbished the window seat by adding some new charcoal coloured cushions.

The light fittings I made up, with a fun idea I had imagined might look cool.

I got hold of some large, cheap, round, rice paper light-shades in white. I glued hundreds of tiny origami cranes randomly onto the shades, that I had folded using small squares of baking paper. These added a strange texture to the shades at a distance, and when seen up close, it was obvious they were cute little origami birds, rather than odd looking spikes.

Bear being the great technician that he was, wired in another three new pendant light fittings in the room, and we hung the bird-clad shades from the high ceiling; they floated there in the air, contrasting against the dark painted background, looking amazing.

...

It was fun working on my room and doing everything the way I liked. Gran happily approved all of my choices, especially the wallpaper, which she said she loved. It arrived in the post, and I was so excited as it was just about the last big thing which we had to complete in the room, before setting up the new bed frame, mattress and bedding.

Gran insisted on all new furniture pieces, to make it all fresh for me. I would have been happy with just sanding and painting the old bed frame, but she was determined, and I didn't mind about her getting new things.

I chose a white timber bed frame, with a simple head and foot end, which matched the light tones of the floating-timber floor and curtains. The bed had two bedside tables.

Bear and I built a long fitted bench, with a multiple of uses all the way, along one side of the room and shelves above it; in which to house all of my books and things I was collecting, like the dried and pressed plants which I framed in white wood frames.

* * *

><p>It looks like Bear and I have finished everything, and we like the results.<p>

I fussed over the cushions and bedding, I think it is fine. The long bench and shelving makes the room so much more useful now. I've got my extra power points and a phone socket for my computer and printer too.

Bear and I stood back and looked at all of our handiwork.

I think one of the highlights was when we went shopping that day... Mike driving, the Major scowling his arms folded, Gran smiling, Bear chatting and me attempting to be a distracted, inattentive, self-absorbed teen.

It was hilarious going into the shop and acting like a spoilt, bored teenager called 'Elle'.

I initially felt weird getting into a car and travelling somewhere, the countryside moved by so fast.

Seeing new faces was strange too, once I took a few deep breaths it was all good. I got over myself and enjoyed moving fast and seeing new things.

It was fun choosing stuff and I realized, that pink and purple weren't going to make it into the new room _at all_.

I wanted a calm classic look, something that would last. So I chose darker cooler colours and a creamy white as a contrast.

After I had decided the colour scheme, it was easy to keep on track. There were a lot of great items to choose in that fitted too. The variety of soft furnishing items, was extensive. This was where Bear, the big hairy scary gorilla guy, came into his own.

Bear was showing me his softer side, he had a real creative flair and feel for colours. He and I shopped happily together, while Mike sat in the car, Gran went off to look at all of the plants in the gardening section, and the Major stood by the entrance arms crossed, dark shades on, checking everyone entering the store, for 'dangerous tendencies'. He was being grumpy and ridiculous!

Bear made me laugh, as he put his 'camp interior decorator voice on', swishing and sashaying around the shop like he owned the joint. We picked up most of what we were after; I was excited that the room would look great. He kept up with his high-camp commentary and movements. For such a big guy, he totally had it down. He was _so_ believable!

Then something clicked...Bear!...I just **knew** something BIG was about to happen...any minute!

I joked with Bear that he'd probably find his true love in a shop, just like this one, he just needed to keep his eyes open, and he'd find him soon.

Bear went quiet.

His eyes filled with tears and he looked like he was going to cry.

Bear must be really upset at what I'd just said, if he was starting to cry.

I pulled him into a hug, (I only reached up to his chest, but it was the thought that counted I guess)... to try and apologise for whatever it was that I'd said that had upset him.

"I so sorry Bear, forgive me, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

He huffed and looked up at the ceiling.

"There was a special someone once, but they died and I'll never go shopping with them again!

I'll never do _anything_ with them again! _I'll always be alone! No one will ever want to be with me! _

I'm a huge failure at relationships." Bear wailed, looking like he was in the process of wanting to die, right there in middle of the shop.

"I don't believe that! I'm positive there's someone coming, I can almost feel it!" I shivered with goose-bumps all over my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck, standing up.

"_**No!**_ _There's never going to be_ "...Bear went silent and stopped dead in his tracks.

I was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

I looked over at whoever Bear was staring at ...with his huge unblinking, goo-goo eyes.

A hot looking guy, was checking out the paint charts, seemingly oblivious to Bear's intense staring.

I smiled, and nodded.

Bear had found his 'One'!

That's what I was feeling!

All we needed to do, was to introduce ourselves and get Bear acquainted with this new spunky piece of man flesh.

I kind of felt Bear was secretly attracted to guys. I had never confirmed it, until now.

Poor Bear stood as still as a statue, holding his breath and in shock, just staring at this hot guy.

I decided to approach the fella and start chatting.

"Oh that shade is too delicious isn't it?" I motioned to the paint colour he was holding in his hand.

"I think I like this one here, what do you think?" I showed him the dark blue-grey I loved.

"You look like you know what you know all about paints. Can you give me some idea, what will be a good contrasting shade for this one?" I smiled at him.

"Mmm, how about this soft creamy, parchment colour? It will look nice with that blue-grey you like. In fact it will go well with most choices you could throw at it."

Bear shuffled closer, still unable to take his eyes off of my hot new, colour chart friend.

"Hey, I'd love you to meet my friend Bear. He's been helping me do up my room. He's got heaps of great ideas, haven't you Bear?"

"Well hello there Bear! Aren't you a cute big teddy? I bet you could give me so much help with all of those projects which require heavy lifting, you are built so strong and tall." He eyed Bear like he was enchanted at his overly large manliness.

I rolled my eyes for real this time.

Bear went red and smiled at the sweet colour chart guy.

I kept up the chatty banter, I wanted Bear to be able to start talking on his own, instead of acting so shy.

"Oh he's such a great help, and he knows so much about rewiring and all of the technical stuff, don't you Bear?"

I grinned at him waggling my eyebrows. Bear stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"Oh really? How extraordinary! I just moved to the area and I am in _desperate need_ of a tech savvy guy to help me with my new apartment! I'm Ben, Ben Cheney. So do I get to call you Bear too? Or did your mother call you something else, other than Bear?"

That seemed to break Bear's staring statue stance, and propel him into speaking.

We both looked up at Bear and he blinked and back came to life.

"Ben! Hi, my name's Bear, just Bear, Elle is just making me sound better than I really am. It's nice to meet you. Where's your new apartment? Maybe I could come over some time and give you a hand."

And it was **_that ea__sy_** to make the crazy magic of love happen for Bear and Ben, they were so cute!

Standing together overly close, and edging closer... Bear towering over the modestly toned and tanned body of Ben, in his tiny little shorts, work boots, tight tee and tool belt.

Neither of them could stop smiling and they swapped numbers and Bear made sure he got Ben's address correct.

As we left to find Gran and the Major, I bumped Bear and chuckled.

"I told you, love would find you soon! Ben's so cute."

''Keep your eyes off him! Find your own guy!" He grumbled grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_If only!_

* * *

><p>Porters do actually make a wonderful range of paint and wallpaper, they have a great website. The 3D dragonfly wallpaper really exists. I've also made my own rice paper shades with origami cranes glued on them, they are quite a cute feature in my house.<p>

please leave me some feedback. _  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: SM owns twilight.  
><strong>

**This is my piece for remembering our soldiers, in past battles, and present. Today is ANZAC day in Australia and New Zealand. May we never forget their brave sacrifice. May God Bless them all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen. A soldier's dilemma.<strong>

Major POV

Fuck me! The girl is just pulling me and my once tight team apart, just by her pure and innocent nature.

She's completely unaware of the influence she has on us all.

First Edward, aka Red, my boy-genius and language specialist, is sent crazy by her presence, and pulls some mad enough shit, so that he is sent into exile in Africa, for an extended period until we are convinced that he has redeemed himself and is no longer a menace to Bella.

Second Emmett, my second in command, manages to be matched up by Bella's new, weird, Cupid ability. And now Emmett, aka, Bear is asking me to go on extended leave, in order to _'follow his heart'_ and dick, after his new flame Ben... the little cutie he met in the store with Bella.

So my team is being pulled apart.

Third, my dear ol' aunty Lucille now has my new phone number and has been using it to ring me _constantly_. So she can manipulate me enough, to get me to come and visit her, before she 'pops off of her perch' and goes to meet her maker.

I swear, if I hadn't wanted to show Bella that I could cook and give into her cravings for a little chocolate dish for breakfast, I'd never would have rung old aunty Lucille.

I tell you... that woman is drivin' me crazy!

She's determined to get me down to visit her in New Orleans. She's a crazy old bat, but I have a real soft spot for her and her cookin'. That, and she knows the _real me_, the crazy kid who still lives inside my head. And all about how I ended up becoming the man I am today.

Hah! Maybe now would be a good time to have a break... away from all of this intense emotional stuff I feel around Bella.

I know I'd get a great break if I go down south visiting with Lucille, eating all of her special Cajun dishes and speakin' Creole. She and I can invite all the family over, to eat and talk about the good times and experience all of that spooky, voodoo shit.

I know that Lucille gets it; she's the one who I inherited my mad skills from. She helped set me on my path.

She'll tell me off for neglecting her all of these years and not giving her the attention she deserves.

She might even give me some good advice on how to handle my growing feelings, for a beautiful girl who will never be mine.

Shit! I don't want to leave Bella, but maybe I should.

I'll go down south and put my head together.

Either by trying to clear my head, straighten up and fly right.

Or go all out... and get distracted with a few hot and heavy sessions, during the upcoming Mardi Gras with a bunch of sweaty, drunken hotties. It might be nice to spend some time _losing myself_... with women whose name I don't have to remember, who mean nothing to me and who I don't have to care about...at all.

Well, either way I think I'll ask Pete and Carlisle to stay here and watch over my girl. They'll keep her safe. I'm sure.

If anything happens to her...I...I'd be a broken man.

Since I've met Bella, I've been healing and coming to feel peace within my heart.

And our connection, it's something else.

She owns me... I can sadly never call her mine; even though I see her as mine in every way... _except on a physical level. _

I could never do that to her, contaminate her with my dirty, sad, broken self. I can dream about her though.

Does that make me any different to Edward? We have a lot in common...dreaming and wishing for a girl who's too young and too good for us.

She connects to me in the most intense of ways...our mind and energy fields combine effortlessly, we are as one on that score.

She sees the real me inside, she's kinda like old Lucille that way.

I wonder if Bella and I will be able to connect, if I'm all the way down at the other end of the country?

I'll party hard down in New Orleans and then head off to my daddy's farm and see how the old place is doing.

Golden Meadow and Catfish Lake, it has been too long since I hung out there. My old horse is probably still waiting for me to come and ride him. Perhaps head off fishing in the lake, maybe go skinny-dipping too.

There'll be good hunting down in the bayou too. And I can let loose and shoot something...anything I want, down south...there's no one to say no, they all carry guns and shoot all the time!

Man, I didn't ever imagine that Bella would be gettin' so wild and furious with my love of shootin'.

I mean, _who does that? It's just plain __**un-American!**_

I can't believe she gave me such an angry look and told me I was a cold blooded killer!

I only wanted to show her how to shoot at a target; she didn't have to try to kill anything, not even a squirrel.

I mean, who gets attached to those crazy little critters anyway?

I only tried to show her my skill with a handgun, for God's sake!

Now she's gone off crying over the little thing I shot, and is giving it a full-on funeral, with flowers and prayers for its newly departed soul.

_What the hell just happened?_

I'm stunned and confused standing here... with her giving me the evil eye.

I just needed to show her how to use a gun; she needs to know this stuff.

She needs to be safe.

She won't talk to me.

She won't give me the time of day.

I've never felt so damn _frustrated_ in my whole life!

I can't _order_ her to do anything... she's not one of my soldiers.

I've tried to _ask _her if she'll consider learning how to handle a weapon.

She just blinks at me and the tears silently drip down her cheeks, those soft round cheeks, so delicate and innocent, it just breaks my heart.

_Damn!_

"Why don't you want to learn how to handle a gun Bella?"

She huffs and shakes her head.

"Come on, please tell me. I just need to understand."

_God damn Major! When did you lose your balls?_ _You __**command,**__ remember?_

"I'm only following my beliefs. I can't kill anything... I just won't."

"What?"

"It's bad enough that I'm having trouble trying to not take the Lord's name in vain, and honour my father and mother... but to learn how to use a gun. A gun that's designed for nothing but killing...I just can't please Major! PLEASE don't make me! I can't, I won't...it's the one thing I refuse to do! I treasure human life. Even those who we consider scum... those who do evil. It's up to God to deal with them, not me to be... the judge, jury and executioner."

"Oh...hmm, I guess I've never thought about your way of thinking before. I've never met someone who is _so sure...err..._ about being pacifist... Are you _sure_ you don't want to at least... _learn how to shoot?_ "

I kept talking, hoping to get her to learn. Maybe just hold the damn thing in her little hands, and get the feel of it.

"You don't have to kill anyone, just wound them, or scare them long enough, to give you time enough to survive."

"Major...no I hate guns, I really can't stand them. I don't mean any disrespect, I'm sorry that I called you a killer before, even though it was true. I have strong views about guns. I would prefer it, if we turned all of our guns in the world into plough-shears... and practiced being kind and peaceful towards our fellow human beings."

"You are jokin' right? You sound like you're spouting that crazy shit, the anti-gun lobby puts out!"

"Well, I'm a not spouting anything, except what Jesus told me in the holy Bible. To not kill and love my enemy. For me, that adds up to being an honourable, caring, peaceful person. In all honesty, I cannot learn to use a weapon which is solely designed to kill. I sorry, but I can't."

.

.

.

This mere slip of a girl had me so **_wild and furious, so confused and lost._**.. that I never even saw Carlisle come up and pull Bella under his arm to take her away with him.

Carlisle just stared at me with serious eyes.

_**"Stand down now Major."**_

I stood and blinked at them walking away towards the tree-house.

Emmett came up and stood in front of me, waiting to see if I tried to do anything stupid.

"Man, what's with you today? Bella's a wreck, and you look like you've just walked out of a middle of a battle. What did you do?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I fucked up! She'll hate me now. I'm a cold blooded killer and nothing more."

"Bull shit! You aren't! You are one of the good guys, remember?"

"Yeah well... I stuffed up this time. I'll won't be surprised, if she starts seeing me in the same way as Edward. A bad guy, who she wants absolutely _nothing_ to do with. I think I've lost her and my place in her good graces." I mumbled.

I turned away. I didn't want Emmett to see me all teary and sad.

"I mistakenly thought it would be a _great idea_ for Bella to learn how to shoot. Wasn't I in for a shock! The little spitfire thinks I'm a redneck killer without a conscience! Someone who shoots first and asks questions later. Someone who kills for fun. She lost her cool completely, when I showed her how good a shot I was, by getting a clean shot between the eyes of a squirrel."

"Well...damn! Major, that's great...but Bella probably hasn't ever been around guns before, let alone dead animals or anything dead when you think about it. She's led a quiet, sheltered life, away from confronting things like death, blood, war and conflict. She's just a kid, and a religious kid at that!"

I kind of agreed with him, but there was more to this, I knew.

"Emmett listen, I've lost Bella by just being _me_. _I __**am**__ a killer_, that's who I've been for most of my life. Even my first job was a sniper and then after that, I was an assassin. Hell, all I only really know how to do _is killing and fighting_...I have no idea about living in peace and being someone who loves one's enemy. _I mean who actually does that?_ Apart from priests and nuns..._who __**really **__lives like that?_ I don't know anyone who lives as pure and clean and kind as Bella."

Emmett chuckled.

"Man, you need to have a break and get your head together! How long has it been since you took some R. and R. and let off a little steam?"

"Three years, at least...I thought that... if I just kept going, we'd get on top of those mafia scum and then I'd get to have a well earned rest. I suppose the last six months have been a kind of a rest. Living here and eating well; trying to keep Bella safe."

"Yeah, that's until she got into your head, and messed with your whole perspective on life. She's got you double-guessing yourself my brother, not accepting _who you are_, and _what you stand for_ anymore."

"Ha! Yeah you're right of course! I need to have a break, I might go hang out in New Orleans with old Lucille and all of those crazy drunk women ripping their tops off during the Mardi Gras. It's time for me to give the good fight a rest and take stock of my life...just promise me this one thing Emmett."

"Yeah sure, what?"

"While I'm gone, watch over Bella for me. I know you're all caught up with Ben and stuff. But just keep her safe. Ok?"

"Of course, she's my little sister, my family. I'll protect her with my life, you know that!"

"Sure, I know that, I'm just makin' sure. Even though she thinks I'm a brutal killer, she'll always be someone special, someone who owns me heart and soul."

.

.

.

I don't know what had gotten into me today.

I just bared my very innermost secrets to my brother- in-arms, my second -in -command, my good friend Emmett.

* * *

><p>Poor old Major, just trying to keep our girl safe. She is young, believes in following the ten commandments and sees things in black and white.<p>

Any comments? I love your feedback!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: SM owns Twilight. I own my mistakes, but would be prepared for to move somewhere somewhere with a little less rain. **

**I dream we are about to float away, there has been so much rain this year! I'd love to own my very own island in the sun...just for a little while!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter sixteen. Forbidden fruit.<strong>

Bella POV

I was surprised when Doc came to see me at breakfast to tell me about the Major having already left for an extended visit, to his old family home town just outside of New Orleans.

I was surprised and a little shocked that I hadn't gotten to say goodbye to him. I know that we'd had our first ever disagreement yesterday, but I hadn't thought it was too bad. He must have been really upset with me, if he left here so suddenly, without a simple goodbye.

I mean friends can still be friends, and have differences of opinions about things...can't they?

I hadn't even gotten to say a proper apology to him over my fairly hardcore, pacifist views... about not killing and in turn, not wanting to learn how to use a gun.

When I thought about it last night, I could understand a little about how the Major might be upset with me. He had grown up with guns, was used to them and had been working with them as a professional all his life...

And I was just a naive pacifist, wanting everyone to live happily and co-operatively, in peace and harmony.

It wasn't a view of the real world, just an incredibly idealistic view. ( Yeah Bella, let's just sit around the campfire and sing, all holding hands for Pete's sake!)

It was my firm belief that life was precious and that for me personally, killing was unacceptable...I could never do that. But I shouldn't force my beliefs upon others...that just makes me prejudiced and narrow-minded.

The important thing for me to realise, was that _if_ the Major and the other guys _hadn't_ come to rescue me on my fourteen birthday; I'd most likely... be in an horrendous situation right now.

I would be at the mercy of whomever my mother had sold me to...I'd be someone's sex slave or a locked up and forced to be a prostitute to multiple men, every hour of the day and night.

I might already be addicted to drugs, bashed, raped and starved, I might even be dead.

For six months now, I'd come to rely on and almost take for granted, the Major being an everyday part of my life.

He and I would train, talk and communicate together on a variety of levels, especially with our energy fields.

He was always there.

Now he wasn't.

I didn't know when I'd ever get to see him again.

There were times he'd made me feel things...I'd felt embarrassed or hot, I'd taken to trying to ignore my feelings, and the effect that he had on me and my body...but I knew someone as strong and as mature as the Major could never want a girl like me.

Miss Plain Jane. Miss Boring. Miss Straight-up-and-down... Miss Prissy Pacifist-of-the-century.

The Major would surely want those women who were confident and sexy, women with curves and bright sparkling personalities and _great big boobs! _

* * *

><p>I spent the day sulking and crying about the situation in my tree-house until it was dinner time. I pulled myself together and went back to the house.<p>

I needed a seriously challenging distraction to keep me focused, so that I didn't pine away, missing my Major and his intense, all-consuming presence.

I sighed and shivered, feeling the tears brimming up under the lids my closed eyes. I would miss him like crazy, but I promised myself not to collapse and be a mess. I would throw myself into something...anything to keep myself from fading away to a mere shadow. I wanted to be strong for me and strong for him.

The Major was like my sun, so strong, warm and empowering. He was my source of light and focus of my day.

I needed to keep moving forward, and learn to not only to stand on my own two feet, but be a woman worthy of him and his great warm personality.

I wanted to match his bright Soul, his great warrior spirit.

I would miss him. It would hurt like crazy. But I'd make it to the other side and use that pain for a purpose, instead of giving in to it.

One day I wanted to stand by his side and make a difference to his life, like he had to mine.

There might even come a day, sometime in the distant future...he might even want me to be his.

To be someone more than his little Miss Bella, or his grasshopper.

I wanted to be worthy of the Major and his true equal.

I don't know how I would do it, but I was going to try.

* * *

><p>I went to bed early and lay down in my beautiful new room.<p>

I loved this place it was wonderful and special. Bear and I had managed to create the most comfortable and relaxing room together in a couple of short weeks. I was impressed at how well we had worked together.

I was happy for Bear, he and Ben were going out and spending time together.

Bear was someone else who I was seeing a lot less of now. He and Ben were now, for all intents and purposes, a happy couple, and so very sweet together. Ben would sit on Bear's lap, and they'd be whispering to each other and sharing their lover's secrets. They looked into each other's eyes like they were going to get lost in the depths of each other's soul.

Honestly it was sappy and funny seeing them together. It was just like those hopeless romance novels, Gran insists on reading in the afternoon when she puts her feet up for a rest.

Ben was good for Bear, and occasionally I got taken over to Ben's place in town to hang out with them and play video games which I was hopeless at. They laughed at my crappy playing. I told them I was glad they found me amusing. At least it gave someone a good laugh. My hopeless playing just made me feel like crap, which in turn made Bear laugh some more at my misery.

Ben was a computer geek, who had heaps in common with Bear. In the shop, he was only joking about needing a tech guy to help him set up his stuff; he was i reality already a complete wizard at all of that stuff.

Apparently he'd only said that, in order to get Bear to come over. He said that when he saw Bear he just_ knew...that Bear was something real special_. And that he'd do pretty much _anything_, to get to know him better...even lying about not knowing how to set his tech stuff up.

It just figures I guess, people do the strangest things for love.

* * *

><p>Major's POV, (while sitting on a plane, flying south)<p>

What the hell has happened to me?

I feel like a broken man.

A shadow of my former self, drained, squashed, wrung out and left to blow in the breeze.

It's like I'm lighter and free, but empty and lost all at the same time.

I feel like I've dropped my heavy baggage somewhere along the way, and I'm standing on the edge of somewhere scary and high, ready to make a leap into the unknown.

I just left her there.

I never said anything like a coward, just told Carlisle and Pete goodbye for now. And that I didn't know when or if I'll return.

I told them I needed to get my head together, and they needed to watch over my little girl.

They know I've connected with her; I'm stuck to her it seems.

It's not as if I chose it.

_**It just happened**_.

I can't go there and be everything for her. She's not ready for what I want... and what I have to offer.

And to be honest with myself, I'm not ready to be fully committed to anyone or anything either...there's so much shit in my life I need to get rid of.

If I stayed with her, I'd never be able to give myself fully. I wanted more than anything to stand tall and proud; to accept _all of myself_.

I am crippled within, my soul and spirit broken and stained.

If I stayed, I'd surely end up poisoning her beautiful purity and breaking her perfect heart.

I've closed off everything but our deepest connection, causing me to feel lost without her. We can still sense each other; we still know that the other is alive. But now we can't merge and communicate with our energy... like we have been doing until recently.

That simple sense of her being alive is one that I'll keep open.

I can never completely shut her out. I can't close our ties off without serious consequences.

If I completely closed myself off to her now, totally severing our energetic life-force connection, I know for sure and certain that I would surely die.

There's only one person in this whole world that I trust, setting me on the right track and that's old Lucille.

She's a crazy, complicated, cantankerous old coot, but she's the only one who sees me for the _real me._

She always gets to the heart of the matter.

She pulls me up by my bootstraps and _makes_ me listen.

There's no one else who knows me so well.

Maybe one day I'll let Bella know me like Lucille does.

Would Bella be prepared to battle with my inner demons and my weaknesses?

Would Bella ever understand and accept me...good and evil...desperate and controlled...angry and wounded?

Would she see my scarred and bleeding soul, and still accept me for who I really am?

_The __**real **__me?_

Or would she just see me as a cruel and callous man. A hard and uncaring shell of a man, who's managed to lose all of his humanity?

There have been many moments in the last six months, where I saw her watching me, and seeing me.

I still think that I frightened her on a few occasions. Especially when I tried pushing her towards learning about shooting using firearms yesterday.

I thought she would just give in and happily follow me. I mistakenly thought that she would follow my instructions, like she had always done without question before.

What a fool I was, not to see the hardened spine of steel within her.

_Her true beliefs. _

_Her principles. _

_Her belief in the sacredness of life. _

_Her kind and loving heart, unwilling to learn to kill._

Those principles mattered **so much **to her**,** that she was willing to say **no** to me and stand up to my angry broken beast.

Hell! Not many do that... and get to live the tale.

She was upset, but determined.

And when I pushed some more, she still refused me.

I'm proud of her.

I'm disgusted with myself that I caused her so much upset.

Especially over the damn squirrel.

She might be just a young little thing. But I tell you now, not many have ever had the guts to stand up to me repeatedly, especially in the face of _one-on-one, toe-to-toe, in-your-face..._ of me arguing the point.

I've seem whole halls and parade grounds of strong men be swayed by me and my arguments.

She withstood that kind of intensity, and never wavered.

That's really something!

The truth of the situation now comes falling down around me and my idiocy.

_I am irrevocably and totally tied to Bella** in all ways, for all time.**_

_I am __**completely **__hers. _

I love her and there will never be anything or anyone who will change that.

I can only pray, that I can become a man who deserves to be by her side...one who she accepts.

I hope Aunt Lucille knows how to help, she's my last hope.

* * *

><p>Please feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks so much to all of you who've taken the time to review and put me as a fav.<p>

Its wonderful!

**Your feedback is like my brand of heroin!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: SM owns Twilight. I wish I owned my own sunlit filled garden, instead of the soggy mess I've got at the moment.  
><strong>

This chapter contains a traumatic event which sexual violence, kidnapping and Jasper's first killing scene. If this stuff disturbs you, please take care in reading. I will give a *** sign when it starts and finishes, so you can skip it if you want.

For those of you who feel vulnerable or sensitive , please seek someone out you can talk to. Counseling can really help.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seventeen. Touching Base, coming home.<strong>

"Jasper Jules Marcel Whitlock!"

"Tante Lucille, comment ca va? Long time since I've been seeing you."

"Too long mon fils, too long. Now where'd you put my stick?"

"What stick Tante?"

"My damn walking stick! Can't find the damn thing anywhere, you must have put it somewhere...where is it? You hid it on me, didn't you?"

"No aunty, I just got here. I haven't had any time to hide anything of yours yet."

Jasper shook his head; she must be losing her marbles.

"Hey, look what I bought for you aunty, a whole bag of fresh blue crabs and live crawfish. Want to show me how to make your famous seafood gumbo?"

"Heh, I'm more in the mood for a little alligator, or maybe a nice brace of squirrels. What about going to shoot me some wild deer or boar?" Lucille shrugged, like she didn't want to eat his fresh seafood.

"Aunty, don't you want these nice fresh crabs and crawfish? I might have to go down to Rose's place; I know she'll love them. Maybe she'll show me the finer points of how to make good seafood gumbo."

"Ha! Don't you worry about that snooty twin of yours, she don't know the first thing about good cookin'. She puts coca-cola on all of her food can you imagine that? Instead of doin' a proper dark roux. Her cookin' isn't real Cajun. It's too quick and rushed. She don't give it the time for a good taste to develop."

"Are you sure you don't want me to give these to Rose, aunty?"

"Here, give me those...no wait, you come with me into the kitchen and I'll make sure you help me start to do a real good gumbo, with a real nice golden roux. Come here and give me a hand up...where's that walking stick? I bet you stole it!"

"No, now why would I want to steal your walking stick Tante? Hey look here it is, sitting behind your chair!"

"Give it here you cheeky thief..."

As soon as the old girl got hold of her stick, she swung it sharply at Jasper.

"Ow! That hurt, why are you hitting me?"

"That's for not coming to visit for so long! I could have died and the ants could have eaten my eyes out, while I lay cold on the stone floor, for all you care!" She hit him around the legs for good measure, to show him she meant business.

"Tante Lucille! Please, no more hitting I'll be bruised! Ouch!"

"You should know that I need you to _listen _and take care of me. I haven't gotten long before I go to the big Boucherie in the sky. I can't wait to see my old brothers and cousins, we'll be singing all those old songs and dancin, around in the mud, an' cookin' up a storm, makin' a whole bunch of Boudin, rendering the lard and makin' a nice Claudine from the pig stomach."

She nodded to herself, knowing that is _exactly_ what she would be doing, when she passed over to the other side. She would see all of her old family and friends participating in an enormous pig-slaughtering party, where everyone would come, socialize, dance, and preserve the meat and use every single part of the newly killed pig carcass.

"Well it won't take long to get all the family together, get a wild boar hunted down and set up a big Boucherie for you Tante."

"No, no you don't listen! I'm fixin' to die soon. I won't be needin' you to do anything but sit down and listen...with both ears!" she slapped her stick against the table leg to make her point.

"Ok sure, sure, but you look nice and healthy to me Tante Lucille, you aren't ready to die yet."

"Now listen you worm!" She said firmly hitting the walking stick repeatedly against the table, before catching Jasper by surprise and hitting his rear end hard.

"Ow! Aunty please...no more hitting! I beg you!"

Man the old girl had still got a good arm, and there was nothing wrong with her reflexes either!

"Now you listen good! There's a lot to say and not much time for me to say it, so don't make me repeat myself! Now chop some onions nice and fine, while I talk."

"How many?"

"Quarte, why are you asking me idiot questions for? You already know this! Just listen! No more questions!"

Jasper smiled and nodded. Pulling out the onions, the chopping board and sharpest knife he could find.

"So you came back to see me in a hurry eh? I know there's a girl involved, and it seems that she's sent you hurrying back here to my welcome embrace." Lucille chuckled.

Jasper snorted, he was never embraced by Lucille, only hit and yelled at, the cranky old ...crab.

"She's the **one**, isn't she? The one who loves chocolate for breakfast?...She's the one who's turned your world upside down and inside out. She's a sweet little thing with a powerful hold over you." She looked at Jasper over the top of her glasses.

Jasper sighed and shook his head. Lucille was right. She had gotten him exactly where she wanted him, and he was listening as carefully as ever. He found it hilarious that Lucille switched from old Louisiana Creole, to perfect English and back. It was like she enjoyed changing her personalities with her language.

"Don't look at me like that, you hopeless boy! Get choppin' those onions, and when they're done, do the celery and peppers."

Jasper nodded and started back chopping and listening for what else she was going to say.

"Right, so this petite fille is the one to make you _doubt yourself_ and wonder if you really are a big, strong army hero. She makes you _forget,_ makes you _think_, she stands up to you and doesn't take any of your big angry commands does she? She isn't convinced of your puffed up words...ha ha ha ha this little girl; _she's got your measure all right!_ _She knows who you really are! She sees right through your bullshit."_

Lucille pointed her finger right at Jasper and waggled it.

Jasper's eyes rolled and he huffed. Never a truer word spoken, she might be frail and old, but she was right, of course!

"Now chop the garlic and parsley, nice and fine. You need to pick it fresh from the yard, remember? Lots of it too, wash it well; I don't like dirt or snails in it. The garlic is in the shed hanging up. I have the okra and fish stock waiting for you in the fridge."

"Wait up!... You _knew_ that I'd be coming?... You _knew_ I'd be bringing seafood... so you got the fish-stock made up already?"

"Ha ha ha ha, you're surely not the only one here with some magic running in their veins now, are you? Where did you think you got it from? Or should I remind you? The fruit doesn't fall far from the tree. It's the same for her too. She got it from her papa, just like you got it from me."

Jasper nodded and kept chopping. Yeah Bella was a lot like Charlie that was true.

"Mind you mon petit fils, I was made to wait an extra long time before you came along. Out of all of my nieces and nephews, and then their children, all forty-six of you, you were the only one who showed the talent, all of the others only pissed in the wind...I thought Rose might come up with something, but she was too damaged after the kidnapping to be any good. That girl is still angry and fighting...where as you on the other hand, well you are a changed man! That little Cheri, she has melted your armour, she's softened your heart, she has ...ahhh... she has somehow stopped the nightmares and you are now sleeping like a happy, well fed baby. I can tell."

Jasper looked up at Lucille and sighed.

"Keep choppin'! Did I tell you to stop? You were always better at listening if I kept your hands busy, I remember from when you were a kid and I took you in. Those other silly geese didn't know what to do with a boy like you, did they? No! Couldn't see what I saw, they already had too many mouths to feed, not enough beds to sleep in. Why they didn't have the sense to tell the Vatican to keep out of their bedrooms and use those rubbers to stop so many kids was beyond me. Couldn't they think for themselves? No I guess not! They kept havin' more and more babies, without realizing the consequences."

Jasper sighed, it was painful to remember how many of his parent's siblings turned him and Rose away, when disaster struck and his parents both died one after the other. His dad drowning at sea, his mother from a simple infected scratch, causing her to go into organ failure from septicaemia.

He and Rose were split up, and he couldn't protect her from what happened in the end.

But he did get her back.

He went and rescued her from those men.

It was the first time Jasper had ever killed a man... he was only a fifteen year old kid.

***He remembered everything of that horrible time, every detail, the smell, the colours, and the way they had tied Rose to a rusty bed frame and had repeatedly raped her while she fought and screamed.

He had to wait until there was only one of them in the shack with her, before he could make his move. He snuck up and pulled the trigger of his daddy's gun fast, killing the guy quick, before he could talk himself out of it.

The guy was a fat slob, with a few teeth left in his head, not much hair and nasty bad breath. He lay their on the earth floor, a gaping hole in his chest...bleeding like a stuck pig, as dead as dead could be. He wasn't comin' back to haunt Rose again.

He untied Rose. She was so badly bashed up, so weak and beyond terrified. She was covered in semen and blood. She had to lie in her own piss, the wires they had tied her up with had cut off her circulation, and her wrists and feet were badly damaged. Her clothes were in shreds, useless for covering her back up.

Jasper pulled off his shirt and carefully dressed his poor twin. Tears streaming down his face, she was unconscious and had been beaten with several blows to the head. She didn't look as if she'd survive this awful trauma.

He whistled his horse over and with a lot of effort; he got Rose up and lying across the saddle, face down, her matted hair falling down one side and her bloodied legs over the other. He wasn't built so strong that he could carry her all the way back to Lucille's place on his own, but he hoped to God that he wasn't doing Rose anymore injuries, getting her home on his horse's back.

Lucille was home as they arrived luckily. Between the two of them, they got her into the house and set her onto a bed. Lucille was like a tigress so angry and upset and called all of her family together.

Between them, the uncles and older boy cousins all they hunted down the remaining men and gave them a serving of rough, back-water justice; stringing them up in a big tree and making them experience some of the same things that they did to Rose, before making sure they died and were buried where their bodies would never be found.

The women cleaned Rose up gently and sat with her over the next few weeks, never leaving her side, nursing her back to health.

Lucille presided over the whole thing with all of her old herbal knowledge coming into use as she tried to assist Rose in her struggle to come back from the hell to which she had been taken to.

Physically Rose recovered to excellent health, but she was still traumatised. Each night she had vivid nightmares and then she was crippled with anxiety and overwhelming fears during the day. She ended up living as a recluse. Her personality becoming so bitter and defensive not many could stand to be in her company for long.***

Jasper wondered if there would ever be any help for Rose, to heal fully and to find someone to love.

"Mademoiselle Rose is seeing a gentleman caller now, who is slowly making his way through all of her prickles. I can tell, he's one brave man to try and handle her."

"But how? She's always been so ...so difficult." Jasper asked aloud.

"Ah well, yes she has, but there's _something_ about this man, he's special and most importantly _persistent_. He's determined never to give up on her, like everyone else has. Once he got through her front door, on that first day to fix her washing machine, he's come back every day to help out here and there... fixing things and mowing her jungle of a yard. And then even taking all of her cats to the vet to be de-sexed! It's kind of sweet how the guy keeps coming over. I think soon, very soon she will be giving into him and the dam will burst. She won't be holdin' on much longer! I know that for a fact."

"What's his name? I should check him out."

"You leave him and Rose be! They'll do just fine on their own, they don't need any nosy Parker's getting in the way of their new and fragile feelin's. You know how twitchy Rose gets, as soon as she thinks you know something about her personal life. The poor guy won't be having another chance for a decade or more, if you interfere now. Leave them be! It's none of your business! She's a grown woman, who could do with a little tenderness. She don't need you snooping around, all protective and growling. I know how you get."

He rolled his eyes, Lucille was right yet again. He did get over-protective. He got the same way with Bella too.

"Now tell me about this little girl, she's also got a strong French connection, and you rescued her from an evil fate, yes?"

Jasper nodded.

"Ah yes she has captured many hearts, not just yours; and she's young too. That wouldn't have stopped anyone in my day, we all got hitched young. It was unusual to be alone and single, like you and Rose."

Old Lucille leaned forward eyeing Jasper hard.

"What's stoppin' you boy?**_ Love waits, but not forever!_** If you don't do something to stake your claim and tell her how you feel, she'll eventually give up on you and another will move in on your patch."

"She won't want to know the real me...I'm a broken man, a cruel killer, a sinner in her eyes." Jasper moaned shivering in his despair.

"Ahhh no, no you've just seen and done some terrible things. But I know she sees you for who you _really_ are, _and she likes what she sees_. She just needs to get to know you a little better, that's all. Her heart is open for you boy. She's yours and you are hers, why fret and stop love in its tracks?"

"She's only fourteen. A baby...too young!"

_**"Too young, too young!"**_ Lucille shrieked, hitting her walking stick hard on the table top. Making such a loud noise, that it caused Jasper to jump in fright.

"_**Love is for all of us!**_ Her LOVE for you is what has healed that terrible pain in your heart. It's her love and belief in you, that's done the healin'... nothin' else can work that miracle. **She's it for you**, and **don't tell me she's too young to feel love**! **I know and you know that's untrue**! Her belief that you are a loving creation of a loving God, is what has made the difference. She sees you and feels your strong connection to her. You complete and compliment each other, that's all. "

Jasper shook his head and closed his eyes. Bella was something so special and precious. Too much, too good and too pure, for a tainted man like him.

"Jasper Whitlock! You look at me! You are mixing up love and its pure soul connection, with lust and sex! Get your head out of your pants and feel what's **real**, what's** true and lasting!**"

Lucile whacked her stick down to make her point.

"Wake up and smell the coffee boy!"

**Whack!**

"Call her and ask her forgiveness for running away from her like a coward."

**Whack!**

"You deserve each other, she is the one for you, and you're the one for her. Don't let this chance go by, believe me it's awful lonely by yourself!"

**Whack!**

"You call her now on your fancy cell phone, or use mine if you want. But for Pete's sake call her and apologize! I know the girl is desperate to hear from you. And while you're doing that, stop being so closed off with your energy! I know it will start causing you problems soon, if you keep it all closed off and constipated like you've been doing. It ain't good for you! Your body and mind will rebel. Call her quick, open up to her, love her, talk to her and reveal yourself. She's gonna love you all the more."

Jasper took a deep breath. Lucille was a hard task master, but she never led him wrong. He needed to call his girl. He wanted to feel her sweet energy and know her, sense her and appreciate her.

"You call your girl, I will cook the roux. When you're done, we can put it together an' let it cook nice and slow. It will be the best gumbo you've eaten in years mon fils."

Jasper pulled his secure phone out of his backpack. He turned it on and took a moment to breathe slowly and focus his scattered energy.

He let his energy field reach out and then out some more.

He walked outside to the porch swing and made himself comfortable.

He closed his eyes and reached further out with his energy, it felt like a big heady rush, an adrenalin hit.

He found her! She was sitting in that elaborate, fancy-assed tree-house she had built with Carlisle.

There she was all hunched over, crying.

He opened up fully and pushed some more energy her way. He surrounded her with confidence and happiness. She sat up and dried her tears. She straightened up her back and lifted her chin, her energy changed and he felt her spirits soar.

Jasper let himself go all out, surrounding her with an intense love and gratitude.

He watched as she made her way out of the garden and up to her room. He then called on Skype.

She smiled when she saw it was the Major and answered quickly.

"Major!"

"Bella I am real sorry I ran off before I could explain my actions. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. What can I say? I got spooked and ran off like a yellow-bellied coward."

"Major, please stop for a minute. It's me who wants to apologize to you. I'm so, so sorry that I judged you. I shouldn't have ever said that stuff about you being a killer; you are so much more than that. You are a wonderful man. Please let me take it back and make it up to you."

"My sweet Bella, there's nothing to apologise for. I was stupid enough to go against your protests and try and force you to learn how to kill. I'm so ashamed with myself. I will never try doing anything like that, ever again. _I was an __**idiot**_**.** I'm real sorry honey. I should never have under-estimated your strength of feelings on the issue. You deserve to be honoured for feeling like that. I should have realized your strength of principles, your pure heart and belief that all life is sacred."

"Oh Major, it's fine really. I'm so naive. I stupidly pushed my ideas onto you. I should have respected you and all of your experience. If it wasn't for you, I might be dead or existing somewhere horrible in a living hell right now. I needed to face the facts, if it wasn't for you rescuing me; I'd be there now, not here safe with my family. I miss you! I'm sorry I took you for granted! I know that you have many other things you could be doing, and your life to lead. You don't need to waste your whole life babysitting me."

"Bella, ma Cherie, don't feel so bad, it's not good. You did nothing wrong. I'm proud how you stood up to me." Jasper sucked in a deep breath, while Bella watched him on her lap-top.

"You have adjusted to your new life with your Gran so well. You have many natural talents, you are strong and intelligent. Your life is full of so much potential. There's so much I want to say! I'm sorry I pulled my energy away from you and that I left without saying goodbye. I couldn't stand feeling so out of control and lost. I was a stupid, thoughtless idiot. You don't need to use guns, and I'll stay watching you for as long as you want me to... Believe me I don't consider it baby-sitting, and there's nothing I'd rather be doing. I had to open up my energy field again and I'm sure you feel it. I'm sorry for closing it off like that...but if its ok, I want to tell you a little more about me."

"Huh ...ok...what do you want to tell me about you, Mr. Mysterious?" Bella smiled, feeling him again was like being wrapped in a soft comforting blanket.

"Well it's high time you should know my real name, its Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh ok, so are you really a major, or was that wishful thinking?"

"Oh yes I am, but I only used it as a kind of alias, seeing as I'm really an ex-major, rather than a currently serving major. I earned that rank as a twenty five year old, and then pulled out of my military career to pursue _'the other bad guys'_, for the last three years in an undercover capacity."

"So do you want me to call you Major, or ummm Jasper?"

"Miss Bella, you can call me whatever you like." He smirked.

"Ha! Alright then, I'm gonna call you Major. You'll always be the Major to me...and uh Major, thanks."

"What for?"

"For coming back to me."

* * *

><p>Hi thanks for all the reviews and favs.<p>

What do you think of Aunty Lucille? Isn't she a hoot?


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: SM owns twilight, I own all of my mistakes, and a spooky cat.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eighteen. The drama.<strong>

Bella's POV.

I was so excited! I had gotten the go ahead from everyone here at home, to spend pretty much the whole summer at a student camp, set in a beautiful forested area of Vermont, studying and performing Shakespeare. He's my very favourite playwright in the whole world.

After my two week long summer workshop with kids my own age, I'll be working as an assistant camp counsellor for the younger kids who will be coming to learn about acting and plays for the remainder of the summer program.

I'm so happy that I'll be somewhere completely new, meeting new people and then doing fun stuff with little kids and kids my own age, earning money and learning new things about the literature I love.

Gran, Doc, Pete and Sue were excited for me and I'm sure they had checked out the place and all of the staff who ran the camp, before they gave me the go ahead.

Sue and Pete have decided to come and stay in the town closest to the summer camp, for the duration of my stay there. Initially I was surprised and a little upset that they didn't seem to trust me to be on my own. But when Sue sat me down in the kitchen to chat, I started to see their point of view.

Sue said she was so attached to me, and that she and Pete would miss me so much, that they couldn't stand to be apart from me for the whole summer. She also said quietly, that she and Pete wanted to spend a few months together as a couple, hanging out and relaxing, away from the life in the big house with all the men, the other staff and my Gran.

Pete was keen to set up a home with Sue as his wife, but she said she wanted to spend time making sure that was what they both really wanted.

I was curious, about why she was so unsure about being married to Pete. She really seemed to be in love with him and I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to make it permanent. I mean, wasn't that what people in love do? Get married and make a commitment to each other?

Sue laughed and told me she was kind of used to being independent and her own woman. She enjoyed being single, but also spending time with Pete. Sue hugged me and told me being married once already to Harry, had been enough for one lifetime, she didn't need to do it again.

She didn't need to prove anything to anyone, and on top of that, she was ten years older than Pete...a cougar... so she said she would enjoy Pete until his eyes started wandering, away from her onto younger prettier women.

Then she would be happy to let him go on his way, and set him free without any dramas on her part.

I got sad at the thought that he might find another woman or women attractive enough to end their loving relationship. I asked her why she thought Pete might do such a thing and Sue shrugged.

She didn't want to tie him down, and she thought Pete was the kind of guy who wasn't ready to settle down... in reality, even though he'd already shown her a beautiful ring, gotten down on his bended knee and promised ever-lasting love and devotion, a few times recently, she still wasn't ready to change her mind.

Gran and Doc said they were going to come and visit me at camp, especially during the last day in which our summer group of 14 to 18 year olds would be performing the specific play we had studied and practiced, for the two weeks beforehand.

I was hoping that it would be one of the plays that I liked; maybe even one of the plays I had already studied. The summer school wasn't going to reveal the play we would be performing for another month yet. It seems the play that we would study, would be chosen on how many kids applied for the summer school program.

It may be _Twelfth Night,_ or _Taming of the Shrew_...

Perhaps _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _or _Much Ado about Nothing?_

We might get _Romeo and Juliette,_ or _The Merchant of Venice_.

It was just too exciting!

In the mean time, I was going to swat up on the top possible plays that might be selected for us to study and then perform in, so I could be really familiar with the roles, the characters, the themes and the various important soliloquies.

I kinda hoped that I could be selected to play one of those great cross-dressing female roles like Viola in the Twelfth Night, or Portia in The Merchant of Venice. I loved them better than that hopeless Juliette, who ended up dying, instead of using her brain and triumphing.

Knowing my luck, I'd land the role of a _tree_ _or a dead person_ ...for the whole play... just because there'd be a gallon of beautiful blonds, who would be handed the major female roles on a silver platter...and who had already perfectly learned all of the lines ... and they'd be some celebrity's niece or daughter...and they would get the role automatically...just because of who they were related to.

AGHHH! Thinking like that will just make me**_ fight harder_ **for a good part!

I'm going to study like the wind and stay positive! I want the Major to be proud of me, all dressed up and acting as if my life depended on it!

* * *

><p>Major's POV.<p>

Things have settled down, so far as ol' Aunt Lucillehitting me with her walking stick _quite_ so_ much..._ and my girl Bella is happy to talk with me on Skype every night. Which is a great relief, the bruises from the stick are still coming up all purple on my legs, so unfortunately wearing shorts are out. And talking with Bella at any time, relaxes me and eases my worried mind.

I still had a lot of stuff to get through here, before I felt I was ready to make my way back to my sweet girl. I had a lot of old messes I wanted to clear up, and some things from the past that I wanted to sort out, if I could. I just didn't really know where to start setting things right, making amends, and even _how_ to do it.

I'd never really told my brothers-in-arms about my early life in Louisiana. There was a lot of old baggage here, which I needed to face and resolve, before I could come back north again.

I needed to make it all good between my twin and me too. I wanted to feel supportive and closer to Rosalie. I'd left her for too long on her own as it was. I needed to fill the gap between us, and check out that washing-machine repair guy as well. I needed to confirm her safety, her welfare...her well-being. I wanted her to never be hurt by any bad men again, I hope that new guy is on the level and a caring sort of guy, Lucille likes him, so that's something, she's never wrong when it comes to judging a person's character.

I wanted to give Rose a shoulder to lean on and be the brother I knew she needed.

I wanted her to be my sister, be someone to confide in, someone to share the good times and bad times with. I wanted her to be someone who I had could have a close connection with, like we did as kids.

Over the years we had shut each other out, closed off and become swamped by our mutual pain, our problems and trials.

There was stuff only my brothers-in-arms knew about me, that I wasn't able to share with anyone... but there was _**other stuff.**..poisonous dark stuff which I was confused about, stuff which only Rose and I shared...our past sadness ...the sudden, senseless deaths of our parents, and then what had happened to Rose...being kidnapped, gang raped and tortured, and then me hunting down and killing one of her rapists ...all of this trauma to us both at the tender age of fifteen. _

Rose and I were both so damaged and mere shadows of our happy, carefree selves. We were open and always laughing, before all the shit came down on our shoulders to bury us.

We had both spent so long in this dark and wounded state, that I doubted either one of us could ever escape our torment.

I could only hope that there was going to be a light at the end of the tunnel, for the two of us.

I know Rose deserved a happy life, and in a way I wanted to lead a life...a life where I was no longer haunted by the past, where all of those men I had killed, no longer came to wake me up every night, their bloody faces screaming at me in the dark.

I wished for a calm and peaceful life without nightmares and hauntings, and without all of those screaming faces. I felt that was all I deserved, anything else was a bonus.

The other woman in my life apart for my twin Rose, who demanded my attention, was Aunt Lucille.

Lucille had it in her head, that she needed to pass on a lot of information to me and in really short time. She kept warning me of her impending death every day...not that she looked like she was ready to pop off her perch; she was still as feisty and sharp as ever.

She wasn't happy to let me off to wander on my own and the do things without her, she kept me close.

The old gal even dragged my sorry ass to church on that first Sunday back home. I'd never been keen on anything religious before, but Lucille wasn't having anymore of my reluctance and petty excuses.

She threatened me with her walking stick again, and I relented with a smile. Lucille chuckled and grabbed my hand dragging me to the car in order to drive her to the first mass of the day... at six thirty!

I was barely dressed, let alone awake. Lucille didn't care, she just pulled my sleepy ass over to my hire car and waited for me to help her into the passenger seat and let me shut her door.

Arriving at our old family church so early in the morning, was a little of a shock for me. Nearly the whole congregation was made up of all of my various older Whitlock relatives, some still wearing the full, old-fashioned lace mantillas, and others who I'd grown up with, the teachers, cafe waitresses, the old school librarian and the school bus driver.

What can I say; it was a very Catholic community!

They had all gotten older and a lot more frail, most of them must have retired already, since I'd seen them last. It was unnerving for me to be the focus of all their attention. I was not only an old/new face to the congregation, but also the youngest one there, by many decades.

Lucille dragged me to the front pew, so I'd find it hard to make an escape halfway through the mass; she knew all of my previous tactics in avoiding coming to church and then staying there for the whole time.

We took in the full service, the singing and then the communion, which I refused to take part in. I felt I was too much of a sinner to receive it.

Lucille tried to drag me up to the priest at the altar, but I sat there shaking my head in a silent 'no'.

She eyed me closely and pursed her lips.

"I'll make sure that you are going to get what you need mon fils, don't despair!"

Lucille huffed and patted me on the head, before making her way to the priest so that she could receive the holy sacrament.

I looked at her sadly, I felt beyond hope, my soul a blackened, lonely place which knew no light... well except when I felt _ma petite belle_ ...my beautiful Bella, fill me up with her sweet energy.

I sighed and sent up a silent prayer that _she_, my girl could somehow be the way to my salvation, and that I could be a man who could be good enough to deserve her.

Father Randall, who was new to me since my last mass here, nearly five years ago, smiled at me and singled me out for some special attention at the doorway after mass had ended. All of the elderly parishioners slowly made their way out of the church. They nodded to me smiling, shaking my hand and asked how I was keeping, mostly in a mixture of Creole and heavy southern twang.

Finally Father Randall got to talk to me.

"Ah, you must be young Jasper, Rose's twin and Lucille's nephew, the one she's so proud of. She's always telling me about your boyhood and the crazy antics you got up to."

I shook his hand and shrugged.

"She was very proud when you became a Major at such a young age Jasper."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. No one in civilian life got it, I wasn't proud. I was a victim of strange circumstance, just like all the other poor bastards serving in a time of war.

"Well the province in Afghanistan was a terrible place and not many of my senior officers survived a large attack. I was made a Major right on the spot, to fill in the huge gap in the of chain of command. It was unlucky timing for me and my deceased commanding officers, as well as unfortunate budget cutbacks, that got me promoted so high, so fast. Not through any exceptional abilities on my part Father."

I joked at my infamous situation... of being awarded the position of Major, at the age of 25, the youngest ever in the modern era and to which I had unwittingly found myself thrown into.

It was the luck of the draw, that I was somehow, the most senior officer left alive, in a huge region full of Taliban fighters. Just because all of the top brass had been gathered together elsewhere at a meeting and were all unexpectedly killed in a massive, deadly suicide bombing.

It was nothing less than a tragedy, and I never saw that I was deserving of being awarded the office of a Major.

But once I was at the top, I made **_damn sure_** _none of my soldiers were sent into another stupid bloodbath_, and I managed to protect all of the troops I served with, as well as routing the Taliban fighters effectively, by finding their munitions dumps and cutting off their supply routes.

During my short time as serving as a Major in the field, I found out that my skills as a tracker and a shield were good enough to get a lot done and make a big difference to my troops and their missions.

I secretly also found it kinda hot, when Bella kept calling me Major, even though she knew my real name. Crazy girl! If only she knew what it did to me!

I needed to keep focusing on Father Randall; I gave myself a mental shake to clear my head.

It seemed that the Father and Lucille were great friends, and my aunt always got invited back to his place for breakfast, right after early mass every Sunday, she stayed on for the ten o'clock mass, just for good measure.

She pulled me along with her and I complied. I could be doing worse things I guess and Randall seemed like an ok guy, for a priest.

If I stayed nice and quiet, I'm sure they could chat and not notice me... and I could go back to day-dreaming of Bella.

I helped set the dining table with the breakfast dishes and poured the great smelling coffee Father Randall had made for us. He served us scrambled eggs and toast, before making himself a plate.

I had to stop myself from tucking right in and waited for Father Randall to say the blessing. My mouth was watering and my stomach rumbling, as I waited impatiently while he went into some depth, asking for a special blessing for myself and Lucille.

They both grinned at me, grabbed their knives and forks and started chowing-down on the delicious smelling food. I breathed a sigh of relief.

At least I could make it through the next few hours with some food in my stomach.

As I sipped the perfectly brewed coffee, I was taken straight back, remembering all the amazing smells in the kitchen with _Bella ... Bella ... Bella ... Oh God... Bella._

"So Jasper, I noticed you didn't take the opportunity to partake in the Eucharist this morning."

_What? Earth to Jasper! Wake up you fool! **Answer the Father! **_I berated myself._  
><em>

"No Father, I'm not as religious as I once was. It's been a while and I haven't been to confession in err...years...and I wouldn't feel right taking the sacrament, it's been too long really."

Father Randall looked over to Lucille.

"Miss Lucille, would you be happy to let us men out of your sight, so that I can show young Jasper my prize-winning poultry? I'm sure he'd love to give me some pointers about my beauties."

"Sure Father, show him just how well you keep those feathered friends of yours in order. I'll just do the dishes and put up my feet here, until it's time for the next mass. You boys go have fun." She waved us out the door and we both got the giggles.

"Ahhh, they are a nice bunch of pheasants you're got there Father."

"Yes, but come and see the turkeys, they are my pride and joy, I've been feeding them up, so that they're nice and plump right in time for Thanksgiving, they are real beauties I've managed to breed this year."

"Well yes, I see what you mean Father. Nice big birds, what do you do with them all, apart from win prizes for them at the county fair?"

"I give them to needy families who can't afford one for the holiday feast."

"That's great Father, I know this must still be a fairly poor parish for you to work in, it was poor when I was a kid, and most people did it tough."

"Yes it still is, but it's also full of people like Lucille with strong hearts and fighting spirits, who don't ever give up, no matter what the odds, no matter what the obstacles placed in their way. The great faith shown by people like Lucille, keeps this parish alive and thriving."

"Yeah well, she was always a force to be reckoned with. I think she keeps staying alive and kicking through shear determination and will-power."

He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Lucille isn't as strong as she's making out, you know. You should talk to her about it. Are you planning on staying a while? I know she loves your company, and I'm sure her place could do with some maintenance too. And I know she needs to tell you a whole heap of stuff, maybe the most important thing you can do here, is to be with her and just listen to her."

"Yeah, the old girl has her methods of gettin' me to listen up too, her favourite being using her walking stick on me, I'm all bruised up."

"Well she's of the old school. But you know, she's also one of the most spiritual souls I've ever met. She's special. But she needs you here right now. That's one of the ways that you can move beyond the loss and sadness I know you've been feeling."

"Does it show that much?"

Father Randall nodded and picked up a duckling which had been following him around. He gave it to me and smiled.

"Sometimes the only thing you can do is treasure the moments you have right now. Find the simple things that make life sweet. And forgive those who've wronged you, and ask forgiveness for those you have wronged."

I looked down at the tiny fluffy bird, wriggling in my hands. I watched it some more, and sending it some calming vibes, it nestled down in my palm, and closed its eyes to sleep.

"Father, there's so much I've done, so much bad stuff, that I don't even know where I could start asking for forgiveness... for everything I've done. It's so much, too, too much."

"Jasper just hold that thought. Do you want to find peace in your life?"

"Yes, of course I am tired of feeling so bad. I feel like I've been carrying around a massive weight on my shoulders. I've started meditating around six months ago and it's helped me sleep better, but I feel I've got to take it to another deeper level. Can you help me? I want to be a better man, a peaceful happy man."

"Of course I can help, if you let me help you that is. That's my job, my calling. Why don't we sit down here and I'll pray for you? Its so nice in the sun."

So we sat in the morning sun surrounded by the ducks, hens, turkeys and pheasants.

I closed my eyes, tears springing forth as he called on God to accept me, support me and pour light into my heart, mind and soul.

He asked God to take my sins from me and allow the powerful act of forgiveness, to work miracles in my life.

He looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper are you willing to give up carrying your sins on your shoulders and ask God for forgiveness?"

I nodded. Words weren't forming in my mouth.

"Great! That's a good step on the road to releasing all of that pain you are carrying. Are you willing to stop sinning?"

I nodded and managed a mumbled "yeah."

"Jasper are you prepared to let Jesus be your savoir?"

I thought for a moment, if Jesus worked for Lucille and Bella, then maybe I could try... at least **try** to give over the reins to Jesus. I could make him like a kind of mentor or inspiration, I guess.

At this very moment in time, I had nothing to lose and a lot to gain.

"Is it the same as giving my life over to him? Like trusting him, as I would if he were my commanding officer?"

"Ha, I guess you could Jasper, Jesus is the ultimate commanding officer, if you like that analogy. I don't suppose, that I can borrow that line for an homily some time? It's got a good ring to it, and a lot of the older men could relate to it, as well as the younger guys who've returned from fighting in the middle east in the last few years."

"Are there many returned soldiers in this area?"

"Oh yes, there's a lot, as you know, many young people around here join up, thinking that it will take them out of poverty and have adventures, some do well out of the military, but there are many who are injured, suffer from post traumatic stress disorder and become homeless. It's become a very serious issue within the whole community. There's not much support for those returned soldiers, and the community is already struggling with not enough jobs, suitable housing, and the state of the economy and so on."

A light went off in my head.

It took me over with a strong, blinding energy.

It was a way to redeem myself.

"Father, are there any specific services available for those homeless return soldiers here in town?"

"Not much, it's pretty sparse what we as a parish are able to provide for these men and women, and the government only does so much for them, mostly they are left to their own devices to make it...sink or swim, its pretty harsh treatment for all of the sacrifices these young people have made for their country."

"I think I've found my way out of my problems, and theirs Father."

* * *

><p>Please review, I adore your feedback. What do you think the Major has come up with?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: SM owns Twilight. I own a friendly goldfish and all of my mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nineteen. Build it and they will come.<strong>

Major's POV.

I was quite charged up with ideas for what I wanted to do with the community and especially my returned comrades, who had been given a bad deal. The first thing I did, was meet with a few of Father Randall's guys who regularly helped out in the soup kitchen and food bank.

I was impressed that they had done so much with so little in the area of resources, and I lent them a hand and chatted to them while we served up hot meals and gave out day-old bread, milk, and and canned goods.

Some of them remembered me from growing up in the area, and surprisingly there was even one man who had met me in action, and recalled my sudden rise that I had made, to becoming a Major.

After spending a few days listening to the guys, I found out that their biggest problem was no access to housing, and no way to provide an income to support themselves, in order to be able to rent anything appropriate for their needs.

Some were living out of their cars; some were camping out under canvas, but most stayed in relative's garages, or on friend's couches.

Most didn't have good health care or access to assistance services, like physiotherapy, dental care and drug and alcohol rehabilitation.

None of them seemed to have had a good level of access to any decent counselling, to deal with their post traumatic stress, and others needed help with better quality and better fitting wheelchairs, and prosthetic limbs.

All in all it was a huge and complicated mess, and a soup kitchen, while helping their immediate need for food needs, wasn't going to raise them out of poverty and give them hope.

I thought that I could start off doing something small. Doing something that I knew and something that was free... and most importantly that I had found to be highly effective for my raised blood pressure, stress and sleep problems.

I asked Father Randall if I could use the church hall next-door to the soup kitchen, as a meditation space. He smiled and told me it was fine, and asked if he could assist me.

A few of the guys I had worked with seemed interested in the idea, as well as some of the other regulars who helped in and used the soup kitchen and food bank.

I asked them if they were willing to try learning how to meditate with me.

They shrugged and mumbled that they were possibly interested to give it a try, although they didn't like the idea of fancy, cross-legged poses and saying mantras in strange languages.

I told them my story and how my blood pressure and stress levels had dropped and I was sleeping so much better.

Randall was keen to try meditation too; he thought anything that helped and was free was worth giving a go. We cleared out a space and gave it a good sweep and mop, so it was clean enough for us all to lie down on the floor and meditate.

I asked then to bring either a blanket or something similar to lie down on. At the fist session, the guys all bought several different versions of sleeping bags and ratty old blankets that they had been using, but what they brought along got the job done, so who was I to complain?

I thought I should look into buying our group some of those yoga mats to lie down on.

I had to smile to myself, when Father Randall relaxed so much during the meditation, that he was snoring by the end of our first session.

The guys and I became closer after that, and we started joking around. _Randall the __**snoring priest**_**,** made all the difference to breaking down the fear and mistrust that these returned soldiers had built up around authority figures and civilians in general.

I also asked Randall if I could use some of the church land, close to the soup kitchen, to build up some vegetable beds and grow some fruiting plants, instead of all the vast amount of lawn, which currently sat unused.

Randall smiled and happily replied that as long as I wasn't going to grow anything illegal, he was fine with it.

I'd asked Lucille and a few of my other Whitlock aunties, who had great gardening skills and fabulous gardens, to help me and the guys set up some garden beds to grow produce for the soup kitchen and maybe have a bunch of extra left over to handout at the food bank.

The older ladies got quite excited and were all ready to roll up their sleeves and come prepared, to plant things and show us 'young things' what we could grow once we built our new veggie beds. They started to get other ideas about what they could do with the excess produce, like making items like preserves, sauces, pickles, dried herbs and all the healthy dishes which they could show us how to cook.

* * *

><p>So far after a week, the meditation sessions have started turning into a combination of breakfast, meditation and counselling, where we all sit together after meditation, eating and sharing the traumas which we have experienced. Its very emotional communicating the sadness and anger we feel, and just how lost and alone we have been.<p>

I'm enjoying hanging out with Randall and the guys. Lucille has taken up a virtual permanent residence in the hall during the day, to watch over us and give us instructions with the cooking and the early stages of the new garden. She's taken on a whole new lease of life and enjoys the company.

I enjoy cooking breakfast with them and they are starting to trust me and are becoming more confident and relaxed within themselves.

Lucille is like an honorary grandmother to the guys, and Randall is like an uncle figure.

We were able to set the veggie beds up quite fast, once I'd gotten the materials from the local hardware store, which mostly included the timber, fertilizer, and straw for the mulch.

The Whitlock aunties, Lucille and Father Randall stood around helping as needed, with advice and comments and offered us trays of cool drinks and refreshments as we worked. We all ended up having a laugh and joke about how smelly the fertilizer was and how well things would grow in once we had planted them out.

* * *

><p>The local radio station and community newspaper came and ran a story on the veggie beds and the community's return soldiers attempts to help themselves.<p>

My aunty Lucille took centre stage, as she set the guys to planting up her favourite Cajun cooking plants- bell peppers, chilli peppers, tomatoes, okra, green beans, celery, onions, garlic and parsley. The fruit we planted were red hibiscus, avocado, rhubarb and some citrus trees which I had bought myself from a nearby plant nursery. There was still plenty of space if we wanted to grow more trees, or even start on orchard.

At the side of the church hall, we built an additional pergola-style area to use for eating and gathering together. We covered the sides and roofing beams, with a nice wire trellis, to let the chayote, or choko vines climb up. These plants would be both edible and also give us some much needed shade for the hall users to eat outside and relax in comfort, during the oppressive heat of summer.

* * *

><p>A day after the radio featured our good news, the local tv station came to film the guys and me, doing some more planting, mulching and watering of our new baby plants.<p>

They interviewed the guys, Randall and Lucille, I declined to be filmed as my face was too well known with my old foes, and I didn't need those bastards hunting me down anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Soon after our interview went to air, the local hardware store donated some more stuff to help out our cause, they gave us paint for the outside of the hall, which had seen better days, and gave us some outdoor seats and tables so that we could enjoy sitting in our new shady meeting area.<p>

The hardware employees came down after work and helped paint the hall's exterior and construct a ramp suitable for wheelchairs and strollers for us, which we were all very grateful for.

They gave my guys heaps of handy hints with the construction and I saw a few of the young guys Drew, Steve and Jean-Luc, who'd previously been pretty sad and withdrawn, lighten right up and smile, when they were given praise and compliments on their workmanship.

Some of the guys decided off their own bat, to build the hall a nice brick barbeque area, for community gatherings, and because they all really loved hanging round an open fire, flipping meat and sausages. I smiled, there was something about them that reminded me of cavemen, and each had their own ideas of the best way to cook a steak or make the best marinade.

With some donated mortar, second-hand bricks and a nice old cast iron grill and hot plate, the guys made a really nice hand-made wood burning barbeque area.

Father Randall and all of the older men of the church were really pleased to see so many younger people showing a hands-on interest in the church.

They organised a community christening of the new/old church hall, with a big sing-along, dance feast, in true Cajun style.

The ladies, headed by Lucille, got cooking up a storm, so that when it came to the night of the celebration/gathering/christening, we had to run around all over town to and find some more trestle tables to fit all of the food that they had made and brought over.

The old guys set up their ad-hoc 'band' and set to, playing a whole heap of old Cajun music, with violins, accordions, harmonicas, and triangle for the rhythm section... then some of the slightly younger guys, came along with their van and brought out a steel-string guitar, rhythm and bass guitars and a full drum kit. They started joining in and mixing the music up, adding a fancy zydeco beat.

Everyone was up and dancing, even Randall the groovy priest had a good sense of flair when it came to dancing around.

The guys were still ribbing him about his constant snoring during the meditation sessions. Luckily he was a good humoured guy, and didn't take their ribbing seriously. He helped us out every day with the breakfasts and counselling. He was a gentle, happy individual, who made everyone who met him, feel wanted and cared for.

I thanked heaven, that we had a great local priest like Randall, who was so good at giving us all what we needed and was very helpful at co-operating with these community projects. I knew all priests weren't as relaxed at letting church property, become turned into a community resource, and most weren't as giving as he was, when it came to their time and energy.

* * *

><p>Randall came to me a week later with some great news, the hardware guys were so impressed with Drew, Steve and Jean-Luc, they wanted to sponsor them, to train as carpenters at the local community college.<p>

When we approached these three, they were shocked and felt quite overwhelmed with the idea of having a new career in something, other than the military.

The three of them were still homeless, and weren't sure if they could handle the work required to study for three years. The college was located close to my parent's old farm, which Rose and I still owned. I thought that with a little bit of cleaning up, they might like to live there for the duration of their carpentry trade course.

I went around to see my twin, we had been getting on quite well in the past few weeks since I'd been back, and she wasn't quite as sharp and prickly ...maybe having the gentle attentions of Marcel the repair guy, was making all the difference to her personality and defensive reacions to the world at large.

After explaining the issue that the three ex-soldiers were facing, with homelessness and starting a new course of study, she decided it would be fine for them to live at our old farm.

When I told the trio, they just about cried, they were so moved.

I made them promise to take good care of the old place, and to come and help me clean it up and air the place out, ready for them to live in.

Marcel and I got on smoothly. I could feel his calm, gentle, genuine and caring nature. He was completely smitten with Rose, and she admitted to 'warming up... to the possibility of... _maybe._... liking the poor guy.' She wasn't an easy woman to win over, but I'm sure in time, Marcel would get her to open her heart to him.

Hell, I was impressed with his determination, persistence and stamina, to not be put off or upset with Rose's forceful and angry nature.

Maybe Marcel was 'Taming the Shrew' after all?

I guess only time would tell.

I invited him to come to our daily breakfast/meditation/counselling sessions, to let him get to know the guys, and their problems. He was a calm and level-headed sort, who made a great listener and had many useful skills.

Marcel was hopeful about the way our poverty stricken community, was coming out of its shell and he thought that he could help us out, with the church hall cooking facilities, which lets face facts...were well over fifty years old and had seen a lot of use and abuse in their long lives serving the community.

The oven was on its last legs and the cook top was in a very sad state.

I told him that if I paid for a new commercial oven and six burner gas stove, he might like to see if he could install them correctly, 'cause I had no idea of how to do it.

Marcel was more than pleased to help. He had several nieces and nephews serving in the military himself, and he liked the idea of community service, especially the soup kitchen and food bank.

Marcel told me he had some large commercial fridges and freezers at his business that had been given to him, after the grocery store upgraded theirs last year.

Marcel told me they were all in fine working order, and he would be happy to donate them to join the new cooking appliances in our church hall kitchen.

* * *

><p>Our morning group is growing so fast, that it seems we needed to create a fund to buy more breakfast ingredients. Poor Father Randall's hens couldn't lay fast enough for all of the mouths we were now feeding.<p>

I had no idea that a group doing meditation, would become so successful, let alone take off and triple in number. We now had thirty or so who attended daily, all were ex-military, although some had served their time in Vietnam, a few in Korea, and some were from the first Gulf war.

Our veggie beds were going great, and we were harvesting the beans, parsley and rosella plants and the choko vines were going gang-busters up the trellis. Soon we would be harvesting our first tomatoes, bell peppers and chillies.

Some of the guys came up with some money generating ideas for our breakfast fund. We all thought they were worth trying, and that it would be fun to see how much money we could make to cover bread, bacon, eggs, juice and coffee.

The first idea was to fix up old furniture and resell it at a minimal cost. Our group had one guy, who was once a cabinet maker and french polisher, he was willing to assist any of the other guys who wanted to start this as a little business.

Another guy who hardly ever spoke, said he could repair lawn mowers and other simple machinery, and was happy to run a mower repair business, with the small profits he made, going back into the breakfast fund.

A couple of the younger ones thought they could mow lawns and do gardening jobs for older people who couldn't get around so easily anymore.

Two of the young female soldiers, who had only just joined us, and who were still quite shy, piped up and offered to make flyers, pamphlets and business cards for our mini businesses, as well as help run the accounts and books, so that we kept track of the money and show the guys how to issue receipts and invoices correctly. They also offered to show the guys how to keep track of their work days and be a central point for people to come in and make appointments with the different mini enterprises.

One guy said he could walk and groom dogs.

Another said he was good at driving tractors, and could hire himself out at harvest and planting time.

One said he wanted to learn from Marcel, as he thought what he had done in the kitchen was amazing. Marcel nodded and shook his new assistant's hand on the deal.

One man called Jules, who had sat quietly in his wheel chair, listening to all of the others making plans, murmured quietly that he could help with computer repairs and setting up a homework and study group, for the local kids who were struggling with their schoolwork, or needed a quiet place to do their homework and assignments.

That started me thinking, the hall wasn't used so much in the afternoon after school was out. Maybe Jules and I could start an after-school club for kids whose mothers worked, or kids who needed help with tutoring?

I offered to help him to set up an area to tutor and find another spot for Jules to work on repairing computers somewhere else.

So I made a list of our mini-business ideas.

* furniture repair and sales

* lawn-mower repair and other related machinery

* gardening and lawn mowing service

* dog walking and grooming service

* computer repair and tutoring/study/homework after school group

* business services/admin/accounting and support services

Our next problem was where we could set up the workshop and business space that the guys needed to work in, there wasn't any more space left in the hall, but there was a whole heap of land the church owned out the back, which was currently waist-high in un-mown, unused pasture.

We all walked outside and I asked them what we could do with the land, if Randall was ok with letting us use it.

One said we could build some sheds, another countered that we needed some stable, quickly assembled buildings, which were cheap, could expand as we grew, and be versatile enough to change to meet our needs.

Luke smiled and said "shipping containers".

I looked over at him, unsure of what he was talking about.

He chuckled, "_shipping containers_, there's heaps of them that come to America from all over the world, Asia mostly, and only a few ever get returned. They are strong, are able to be opened and shut securely, can be easily modified, would make great workshops and would more than meet our needs."

"Yeah, that's right", said another, "I've seen them used as temporary buildings in Iraq and they can have power and water connected, and windows or ventilation added to make them more comfortable inside, so you don't sweat like a pig during summer."

"Ok, so what do we need to make it happen?" I asked them.

"Some unwanted shipping containers to start with and permission from the church to use their land."

"We'll need to get them shipped here from wherever they are, and placed where we can access them easily, and that will take a big crane and some big trucks. They will need to have good access too and maybe some sort of compacted, gravel driveway, so they don't get all bogged if it's muddy."

"Will we need planning permission from the town council?"

"I'll find out, I'm thinking that if we make sure they know that these will be temporary structures, and that we will generate our own power and collect water on site, then they probably shouldn't object too much. If we use the toilet facilities back in the church hall, sewerage shouldn't be a problem either," I reasoned.

"My brother works for a trucking company, he might help us out. I'm pretty sure he knows where they store all of those unwanted shipping containers, he might be able to score us some for a minimal cost, maybe even donate them to us."

"Does anyone have access to a crane and crane driver, for next to nothing?" I asked.

Everyone went quiet, some shrugged. No one here knew a crane operator or owner...

I sighed, "I might ring a few people, to see if they know anyone. I'll see what I can do."

I smiled to myself.

If I wanted to set up a number of well furnished top of the line workshops and training facilities, I could have made some calls and funded them on my own easily.

But I knew without doubt, these homeless, wounded and traumatized ex- soldiers, needed to have a strong sense of personal ownership and fulfillment with this small group of business projects and therefore, they needed to come up with _their __**own**__ ideas_, think about _what strengths and skills that they __**already **__had_, and _how they could __**work together**__ as a team_ towards a common goal.

They all needed to believe in themselves and be proud of their achievements.

I wanted to support them, but not take over and take charge.

These guys had to take charge of their own lives and find something to live for.

Just like me, they needed something to look forward to, something they could make a positive contribution to, and find a way back from the hell in which they had been living.

The end goal, was simple, to fund our breakfast sessions, but what would happen if they realized how strong they were, and that it was a way to overcome their limiting circumstances, and rebuild their lives and assist the community at the same time?

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed the Major coming out of his self-imposed shell and hanging out with his comrades in arms.<p>

Please give me some feedback, I adore it. Next chapter, Bella having a dramatic summer camp.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: SM owns twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty. Like brother, like sister.<strong>

Bella's POV.

"Come on little Elle, we need to practice getting this scene just right. I know you're keen to get this perfect. It'll only take a minute, and we should do as much as we can, before tomorrow's dress rehearsal." He leaned in closer to me.

I scrunched my nose; his B.O. was getting _so much worse_ as the night wore on.

"But Alistair, I honestly don't think I can go over the lines anymore my mind needs a rest, it's after eleven and I'm tired. We'll have plenty of time to iron things out tomorrow, that's what dress rehearsals are for, to get all the final details just perfect." I attempted to reason with him.

"Elle come on! Most of it is ok, except for when we need to make up and admit our attraction to each other at the very end, you know that last part? I just don't think it's _convincing_ enough yet. I really think that no one's going to believe we're really madly in love and want to hold each other. Every time I get near you, you stiffen up and look all anxious."

I rolled my eyes, honestly, _what the hell was he expecting?_

It's not like I'm going to be exactly happy about kissing him, let alone _his idea_ of what we are supposed to be doing_... me sucking his tonsils down my throat and sharing his disgusting saliva!_

Ughh!

And it wouldn't hurt for him to use a little deodorant. I know it's the middle of summer, but jeez! It's the most disgusting smell, which always gets _so much worse_ every time he raises his arms, to expose his foul stinky pits!

"No, I'm off to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I stated clearly, hoping he'll finally get the message.

I started backing away from my gangly, greasy, smelly, pimply co-lead the poor, pitiful Alistair.

"Please Elle, wait! I really just want to see..."

"No more Alistair, goodnight!"

I turned and rushed off, determined to use my shield to disappear from his sticky clutches.

_Good_ _God in heaven!_

Why do teenage guys _all_ have to be so sweaty and smelly?

I wish they were as good looking and graceful as the Major. He never smells bad, and his hands are always firm and dry, not a shaky, sweaty, slippery mess, like Alistair's weak, wet grip.

I kept moving in the dark, towards the girl's cabin.

I breathed a sigh as I grabbed the door handle.

And then let out a loud squeak, as another guy loomed out of the shadows at me.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going? I was wondering if big Al was ever going to let you out of his clutches." Jared laughed.

He smirked at me... "I know I could show you exactly what he's doing wrong, and how good it could be between us, you would_ love_ being with someone a bit older and more experienced."

_Oh for heaven's sake! What's got __**into**__ all of the guys tonight? _

_Was there extra testosterone sprinkled into their cornflakes this morning, or something?_

"Jared! Oh My God! Can't you take **NO** for an answer? I'm really _not interested!"_ He'd become a real obnoxious pest, in the last few days._  
><em>

"But Babe, you're my real-life, walking-talking, wet dream come to life! Give me a chance baby, you won't regret it. I could make all of your sweet virginal dreams _come true!"_

Where the hell does he get these crappy lines from?

"Jared, back off now, before I make you regret it!" I spoke coldly, trying to invoke my inner Major, and praying that Jared would hear it.

The idiot stepped closer, and attempted to grab my arm.

_**Wrong move asshole!**_

I picked up his little pinkie finger and pulled it up and out... hard and fast, away from his hand, putting a lot of stress on his whole arm, and then moved swiftly under it and came quickly behind him.

I swiftly grabbed down with my other hand on the back of his shoulder, all the while forcing his pinkie finger out of its socket... then brought my knee down onto his elbow joint, just holding it there, to add to the control I had over his pathetic creepy ass. His arm was straightened out behind him, at an increasingly painful and awkward angle.

Jared let out a groan of pain, as I pulled his little finger up further, increasing the unnatural angle of his arm behind his back, and lowering his body down towards the ground, with some more gentle pressure from my knee.

"Jared, I'll be more than happy, to go ahead and break your arm, if you don't back off and leave me alone."

I put a bit more pressure on his elbow with my knee, to make my point.

"OK, ok, fuck! Just stop, it's really hurting..."

"Are you going to leave me alone in peace Jared?"

"Yes, ok, please, just stop..."

"Promise me that I won't have to get you in a similar situation again? Because you know, if there's a _next time_, I'll just go ahead and make **_sure_** that you'll have a hospital bed with your name on it. _**Got it**?"_

"I promise Elle, just _please_ let me up! I won't hassle you anymore, you have my word."

"**GOOD**!" I snapped, releasing him with a push into the dirt, and quickly entered my cabin.

The girls all cheered and clapped as I spun around, still in full blown self-defence mode.

"Well done Elle! I'm so proud you...you really showed him!"

"Hey you little ninja girl! Are you going to share some of those moves with us? They looked awesome!"

"Yeah, I was amazed, you got him down and squealing like a scared little piglet, can you show me how you did that?"

"Yeah, show us how a tiny thing like you... did that! What's your secret?"

"Oh well it's easy once you know how." I shrugged smiling. "I just used my size and flexibility to my advantage, and also acted quickly, before he got a chance to get a good hold of me."

I could see that they didn't believe me; I needed to demonstrate my 'pinkie swing move' for them.

"Here I'll show you. Right you stand here in front of me Sophie, and try to grab me, good. Now what most women don't know, is that guys have really stiff fingers, and it hurts if you do this."

I demonstrated my pinkie finger, pulling it upward.

"See when you do this on girls, it doesn't hurt as much as with a guy, and if you then bring yourself quickly around like this, under their arm, and come close behind them, then you can push them down easily to the ground, disabling them and if you put pressure here on their extended elbow joint with your knee, it will break their arm, easily."

I was happy to demonstrate and teach my 'pinkie swing move', with all the girls, and then we had some celebratory cans of soda, dancing on our beds, with some singing _'I will survive',_ at the top of our voices and gobbling packets of jelly babies, before we finally went off to sleep at one a.m.

I don't think I'd ever felt so happy. I'd made a heap of great new friends, who I had so much in common with and we had a lot of laughs at Jared's expense.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, just after the sun had come up, I went outside to Skype the Major. I was happy to see him looking a little sleepy, but looking well rested and at peace.<p>

"Hi Major, how's it going? I thought I'd call before you headed off to the breakfast club, are the guys going well?"

"Oh everyone's getting on well, the breakfast sessions have expanded, and we've recently been comin' up with some ways to start micro businesses, to build up our skills and strengths, as well as help pay for the food that we eat every day."

"How's the meditation going, are they enjoying it? Is it making a difference? Do they like the yoga mats I sent?"

"Oh I forgot to thank you for them Bella, they love them. Some of the guys who are sleeping rough, are using them as mattresses inside the hall, until they find somewhere more permanent to live."

"Oh no, why don't I organise some proper mattresses, pillows and stuff for them? I can get them shipped down to you pretty fast."

"Why don't you wait a little, until I get back to you on that? I'm thinking along similar lines myself, but I was going to get the guys to come up with some of their own ideas...it's like they need to take ownership of their own way out of homelessness, but I don't want to alienate you and your kind heart Bella."

"No I get it, it's important for them to feel like they are making progress, rather than being just charity cases. It must be hard for them to even go to a soup kitchen, after being strong, independent soldiers, having a job and a purpose...just let me know if I can help, ok?"

"Sure, so that's enough of me and the guys, how are you going? It's your dress rehearsal today, right? I wish I was there, I bet you make a great Viola in the 'Twelfth Night'. I bet those guys you are acting with, are trying hard to get your attention."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" the Major suddenly looked all scarily businesslike.

"Oh nothing much, I handled it."

"Shit Bella, what the hell happened? Are you alright? Do you want me to come up there to Vermont and deal with any of those sleazy boys? Are they keeping their hands to themselves? Want me to come up and threaten their sorry asses?"

I laughed. Meg walked past me, and saw I was talking to her favourite Major... she came over, as she heard the Major quizzing me about incident with the boys from last night.

"Hi Major, I'm Meg remember...one of Elle's love interests in the play."

I watched the Major's eyebrows go shooting up towards his hairline in surprise. I bet he had no idea of what the play was about... I bet he was thinking the worst scenario... of wild lesbian love action. I snorted and bumped Meg's shoulder.

"I just want you to know our Little Elle sorted Jared out last night... without even breaking a sweat, and then showed us all how to disable a guy...we were so impressed! Did you teach her that stuff? 'Cause I'm telling you, all of us girls are dying to meet you and thank you in person." she batted her eyelids and giggled.

The Major went back to looking serious again.

"So Meg what happened with this Jared fella? What exactly did he do to...Elle?"

He wasn't going to be easily distracted by Meg's fluttering lashes and giggles.

"Oh well, he was being a _big pest_ and has been crushing on Elle, _something chronic!_ _Oh My God! He just wouldn't take no for an answer!_ So she_ kicked his ass,_ and taught him a lesson he won't forget." Meg blabbed enthusiastically.

The Major's face looked like he was about generate steam from out his ears. His eyes were dark and stormy. His mouth a thin line.

"Elle, are you really ok? Do you want me to send Pete to come and sort this creepy asshole Jared out, maybe give him a lesson in how to treat a lady?"

"No, no please ... it's all good! I'm fine I just used the 'pinkie swing' on him, brought him down fast and got him to promise to leave me alone. I threatened him with worse, if he tried anything again, and I'm sure he'll behave himself from now on Major."

He huffed and looked at me like he was in pain.

"Are you sure Elle?"

"Yes Major, I'm all good; everything's fine and it turned out great, all thanks to those defence skills you taught me. The moves worked really well, and you were right, it was easy to use my smaller frame and speed to my advantage." I smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll believe you, but if you need anything_, anything at all_... I'll come right away. Just call me, ok?"

"Yes Major, and the same goes for me, if you need my help, I can come down to see you, or send you stuff to help you and the guys out, ok?"

"Ok, just remember I'm here for you, and so is Pete." He muttered.

"Don't worry, I've been seeing Sue and Pete every few days, they've been having a great old time doing heaps of romantic stuff too and he's still determined to marry her."

"Huh, I had no idea! He's been keeping that quiet. How come you know more about this than me?" the Major asked in amusement.

"Ha, well Sue and I are best buds; you know that. She tells me stuff...girl stuff, you know?"

"Mmm, not really, but if you find out any good goss, keep me posted. I need to know if I need to get a fancy suit fitted, if he wants me to be his best man for a wedding."

"Yeah, sure I know all about wearing a suit! I'm dressed up as Cesario, most of the way through this play, I only get to wear a dress for a small part of it, all the rest is cross-dressing."

"And what a _handsome_ man you make Elle! Seeing as I'm the one who first falls for you, leaving the poor Orsino the Duke of Illyria, in the dust." Meg laughs and kisses my cheek and hugging me.

I roll my eyes and groan.

"Hey Major...how many ex-soldiers are turning up for the breakfast sessions now?"

"We're getting over thirty now, and it seems to be expanding, why do you ask?"

"Just interested, no reason." I tried to sound relaxed, as I was forming an idea for _a little something, _that I could send his guys as a useful surprise.

"Well, I've got to go and organize the guys for today's breakfast session, I'll talk to you later. I miss you, keep safe Elle. Don't let those pimply boys give you a hard time."

Meg and I laughed loud, "oh don't worry about Elle Major; she's a force to be reckoned with! I'm sure by now; the guys will all give her a wide berth."

"Yeah take care Major, send everybody my regards. Bye now!" I waved.

"Yeah, bye-bye Major. Have a good day!" Meg giggled.

I groaned and looked at her as the call ended.

"What?" she smirked trying to look all innocent.

"Meg...I didn't want him to get all upset and come up here and give Jared and Alistair a smack in the chops, just because he thinks I can't handle them on my own. And then you had to go all lovey-dovey on me, he's going to think I'm more than a bit confused, as to who I like."

"Who do you like Elle? I mean, I _totally_ get it if you have a secret crush on **_me_**, cause... well... I'm like _all woman and totally hot and all_. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to try some stuff out, maybe experiment, maybe see where your preferences lie. Let's face facts! _I've **got** to kiss better than Alistair the slobbery, drooling, love-sick fool!_" she joked.

"Meg! No, you know that I like you, but only as a good friend, not like _that_...you know...umm...but I really, really like this special guy... who's not really available...kind of beyond my reach, if you know what I mean. I'd do _anything_ for him, and I know there will never be anyone else, I don't have a choice really..._he's __**it **__for me_."

"Hey, Elle, please don't go all sad and love sick on me, over some guy you think you can never have! I was only trying to cheer you up hon, and anyway the Major is really, really hot! I wouldn't mind if he made a visit here! I'm sure I could show him all the delights of the area..."

"Meg! Leave the poor guy alone, he doesn't need anymore dramas ok?"

I needed to distract her from thinking about the Major, she definitely wasn't allowed to have him...neither was I for that matter, but that wasn't really the point ...

"I've just come up with a good idea to help out all of those homeless soldiers that he's been looking after. Want to help me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm going to put around forty personal care packages together, with items like toothpaste, a toothbrush, soap, disposable razors, deodorant, a comb, some nice cotton socks, tissues, shampoo, a wash cloth, and maybe a small sewing kit. Do you think the other girls might be interested in helping us? We could put a small letter in with each package, or a perhaps a paperback novel."

"I love it! And I'm sure there will be heaps of interested people to assist, I'll definitely help you put all of the packages together."

"Ok let's make a list of what we need to buy. I can ask my friends Sue and Pete who are near a Costco, to pick up all the stuff in bulk for us. If we get our skates on, we can get it all individually packed, before the final performance in two day's time. Then we'll be able to send a whole box of the care packages down to Louisiana."

* * *

><p>"Hey it's great to see you guys!"<p>

"Hi darlin' I got a heap of stuff in the car for you to package up. I was so impressed with the idea, that I've added in a few other things I thought might be real useful, like band aids and antiseptic cream, as well as insect repellent and sun block."

"Thanks Pete and Sue that's so great!"

"I haven't seen old Pete here, so _keen_ to go shopping in ages! You really set him going! I think he wanted to buy up half of the shop." Sue chuckled.

"I made sure I found some really great toiletry bags to hold all of the items, so they are more easily carried around than in just old plastic bags, which eventually break. And I made sure to buy some of those plastic soap containers, to hold the cakes of soap; they tend to get so wet and slimy after the first use."

"Oh my God, you thought of everything! Thanks Sue!"

"I'll get the other girls to come and help cart all of this stuff up to our cabin, so that we can assemble the packages tonight."

"Ok great and I can organize Federal Express, to box it and ship it to the Major...that is if we don't see him beforehand." Pete smiled.

"What!" I squawked. "Is he going to come...all the way to Vermont from Louisiana?"

"Well, I can't say for certain darlin' but the Major has been know to travel far and fast, when he really wants to make sure and certain that things are just _exactly_ the way he wants them to be".

"Pete, what are you talking about?"

"Ahh... let's just say, that he wants to make sure that his _favourite young actress_ is doing well ...and isn't getting hassled by any of these spotty young bucks."

"Oh...did he ring you?"

"Ha ha ha, of course he did! He just wanted me to make sure his girl was coping with things. I'm real proud of you honey, it sounds as if you didn't give in to their pressure, and made sure that they kept their hands to themselves. Good for you! Now let's get this stuff up to your cabin, before you need to start getting ready for the final dress rehearsal."

* * *

><p>"Hey Riley, come and meet my good friends Sue and Pete."<p>

"Hi son, I can see why you two got the roles of brother and sister in the play! You _really_ look like twins...it's uncanny." Pete shook Riley's hand.

"Yeah, it's why we were cast as Viola and Sebastian, we're around the same height, and have the same colouring, hair, eyes and a similar wacky sense of humour." Riley smiled at them.

Pete went quiet for a second, and looked back and forth between us, nodding to himself.

"So are you a local kid?"

"No, I'm from Boston. My mum and step dad live there."

"So have you got a close relationship with your dad?"

"Uh no, he's a mystery. My mum said she had a one night stand with some guy and never got his name. She was a bit drunk at the time. So unfortunately, I don't know who he is. I don't mind so much, my step dad is a cool guy and he's always treated me like his own. I suppose you don't miss what you've never known."

"I'm glad you have two caring parents, that's really nice Riley. It's good to meet you, and maybe when the summer is over we can invite you over to the house, we all live near to Boston too, you and ...uh ...Elle should try and keep in touch."

Sue looked like she was scheming up something... I couldn't put my finger on exactly _what_ ...it seemed that she and Pete had something up their sleeves. I hoped that I'd find out soon, and that it wouldn't be too much of a surprise, whatever it was.

"Yeah, you and I should totally keep in touch... and I could show you my fabulous tree house that I built a few months ago. It's the best!"

"So which school do you go to?" Riley asked.

"I've been home-schooled and doing most of my work online for a while now. But that might change, when school gets back in the fall, depending on things. Where do you go to school?" I asked, not wanting to give too much info away about myself.

It had been hard enough, to try and constantly stay living among my new peers as my alias **_'Elle Marquis.__'_**

I'd made a great friend in Riley. He and I, apart from looking like clones or siblings, had a similar personality, and liked a lot of the same things.

I was amazed that he loved all things French too, especially French food. I would love for Riley to meet Gran when she came tomorrow with Doc, to our final performance.

I'd love for him to come and visit too, and taste my French baguettes and croissants which I enjoyed making.

He was slightly younger than me, and hadn't had a big growth spurt yet, so we saw eye to eye, making our roles in the play much more believable; as we were _supposed to be mistaken for one another_, by some of the other characters in the story.

"I loved you on stage sweetie, it was wonderful. You've gotten so much more confident and so...I don't know... grown-up in such a short time. Are you handling things ok?" Sue asked quietly, while she hugged me.

"Oh yeah, everything's cool, and tonight I'll get all of those care packages put together with the girls, and maybe Riley will help too. Thanks again for going to all of that trouble and shopping for me, it really makes a difference...do you think the Major might come up here tomorrow?"

"Well, it's a definite possibility; I wouldn't put it past him." Sue grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I can't wait to see him. I hope he comes, and if he does, he'll be able to take the care packages back with him, for the breakfast club. I was thinking I'd like to see if we could send down a few boxes of old paperbacks. I know reading is something that I love, and it takes me away from all of the stuff that's bothering me. I can lose myself in a good story...what do you think Sue? Would that be something the guys might like?"

"I love the idea! The guys could start a small book club, or a mini library and swap books. There's no shortage of old paperbacks hanging around at the Boston house. It might be good to clean out some of those dusty old bookshelves."

"Thanks Sue...so how's things with Pete?"

"Ha! Damn ...he's ...shall we say ..._as **incorrigible** as ever_. Still has this mad idea that I'm _**'the one'**_ and wants to stick a big, fancy ring on my finger!"

I tried to look shocked, but started giggling.

"No! How terrible for you! Someone who you _actually like_, professing their _undying love for you! My God!"_

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, laugh all you like! I'm trying hard to keep my independent status here!" Sue muttered.

"Well, you are in a perfect position to negotiate all the things you want and still let him marry you. You have the whip hand Sue, why don't you just say what you want? He's sure to give it to you, as well as a dirty, great diamond ring to top it off!"

"Mmm, you do have a point. I could just lay it all on the line and _ask_ for what I _really_ want, instead of always saying no. He is a pretty special guy, and I know that he loves me. I wouldn't mind growing old with a sweetheart like Pete."

"Yeah, men tend to not live as long as women on average, so the odds are that you'll age at the same rate anyway! You've both been single for quite a while now, _why don't you just go for it?_ Life's too short for regrets and being all lonely. I think he's a great catch and what more could you ask for, eh?"

* * *

><p>Do you think our Major will come and kick some youngster's butts?<p>

Are Bella and Riley connected?

Please send me your feedback.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: SM owns twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty one. Surprise, surprise!<strong>

Major's POV.

I don't know why the damn plane is delayed.

I so want to see ma petite cheri, Bella.

I'm beyond frustrated! My eyes rolled in my head, I gritted my teeth. It had been a long time since I had been so very frustrated.

Ughhh! I tried to move quickly to the help desk, in order to find out more information on what on earth was happening. Lucille was taking her own sweet time. She'd already refused to let me get her a wheelchair. Telling me to calm down and she would be just fine, making her own way.

I can't believe Lucille _**insisted**_ that she should come with me!

I didn't have any time to pack properly; I just grabbed my small backpack, wallet, keys phone and my sunglasses.

Lucille just grabbed her little handbag, her walking stick and gripped my hand; she wasn't letting me go, she dragged me along to the car.

"I haven't much time left! I must meet her!" She snapped at me, looking pretty fearsome for someone standing at a full four foot six inches.

Lucille forcefully thumped her stick, to get her point across as I attempted to get out of town without the company of my determined, little, old aunt.

"I insist mon fils! You are going into an unknown situation, if I'm not there, you'll mess it up completely!"

She waved her walking stick at me, nearly hitting me in the face. Crazy old bird!

"What do you mean an _'unknown situation'?_ I can handle myself. I've commanded many men, solved many problems, been in the firing line and survived. Of course I can handle this!"

"Jasper Whitlock! I'm not talking about the 'field of battle'. I'm not questioning your bravery, or anything else. I'm talking about the one area in life you know absolutely _nothing_ about."

"What's that?"

I wish the old bat was making some sense, so I could hurry up, get in the car and drive off.

"LOVE mon fils! Amour! The strangest, most difficult, most crazy thing that any sane person can ever involve themselves in! _You have never been in love before_ ...and you _will_ make a mess of it, if I can't come and show you the way forward that you need to carefully take with your Bella."

I huffed; I was already going to be cutting it fine, for my drive to the airport.

I didn't have a reservation for Lucille either, how the hell was I supposed to get her onto the plane to Vermont?

I couldn't take her in the car and then leave her there alone at the airport... a frail, aged lady... who'd probably never even left the State in her life, let alone flown in a plane before.

"Come on Jasper! It's not time for us to delay! We will be fine! _There's a seat with __**my name on it**__ and I'm __**coming with you! **__**ALLER VITE!"**_

I had to just trust that things would turn out fine.

Lucille had a way of _knowing things_, and she always made good decisions, especially when she was all fired up.

"Ok, aunty I'll take you with me," I sighed, "and on the way to the airport, you can fill me in, all about the _mystery _called 'love', that I apparently know nothing about."

_"Ah mon petit fils! So much to learn and so little time to tell you!" _

I settled Lucille into the car and made sure she was properly belted up. I shut her door and raced around to the driver's side, jumped in, threw my backpack over to the backseat and revved the engine, in less than two seconds.

"Hold on tight! We'll have to really _move_, if we want to catch this flight!"

Lucille just laughed at me.

I rolled my eyes as we raced down the driveway and onto the main road.

* * *

><p>I sat in the waiting lounge staring at the flight information.<p>

Several long delays had caused the flights leaving New Orleans to be all mucked up. I ran ahead of Lucille, to reach the airline booking counter. I really wasn't hopeful about catching anything out in a hurry and I would miss seeing my girl on stage.

At that very same moment I'd reached the desk, the attendant got off the phone, sighing and looking fairly flustered... there had just been a large cancellation of twenty, first class seats. The first time today, I was starting to feel a ray of hope.

Lucille made her way to the counter beside me, and started smiling like a cat with a canary in its mouth.

It didn't take long to book another economy class seat, for Lucille.

"Oh well Miss Whitlock, the attendant smiled at my aunt, it looks like the whole first class section has just opened up due to a sudden cancellation, and I will be _very, very happy_ to be able to upgrade both of your economy seats, to the premium seats. There will also be a nice meal waiting for you too, as the cancelled guests ordered a chef's special meal, with complimentary wine. So you will be in for a real nice treat, courtesy of our airline. We are expecting your flight to Vermont to depart in around an hour. Please make your way to gate lounge 8 and here's your boarding passes." The attendant looked pleased to be doing something nice for us, after a horrible confusing day.

"Why, merci ma petite! It's such a nice treat for you to give us; this is my first time on a plane." Lucille crooned.

I smiled and winked at the attendant. It was our lucky day after all!

Two first class seats with a fine dining experience added in, for good measure! Yay!

Lucille_ always_ got what she wanted.

I sighed, there was no fighting it. I should just accept it and let her guide me, because she was right about one thing.

_I really had no idea about this love business!_

After all of that mad racing to the airport, we were now waiting... waiting for our delayed plane to come, it was more like ninety minutes late, in the end.

Lucille was cheerful, admiring the gate lounge and all of people rushing around her.

She charmed a crying baby next to her, she chatted to the stressed out mother and sang a little French song to a curious toddler.

I found myself being charmed by my old aunt; she was quite a different person with others, than she was with me.

Lucille seemed to be in her element, just loving the newness of her surroundings and the excitement of travelling by air for the first time.

She looked over to me suddenly and laughed.

"I remember the last time I travelled, it was nothing like this. It was a long slow journey, back home to New Orleans. I was pleased to be home, and I never wanted to travel again, I'd been away so long."

"Was it by ship? Where had you been?"

"Ah Jasper, I've never told anyone at home what I did and where I went, but I spent much of the time I was away, in and around France."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I went there to study at the Sorbonne, as a young woman in the late nineteen thirties, just before war broke out in Europe."

"So did you come home when war broke out?"

"No, no, I stayed!"

"But why?"

"Ahh, l'amour!"

_"You stayed in France during the second world war, for...love?"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I had _no idea_ Lucille had left Louisiana, let alone, gone off to France and stayed there during the war.

"But yes, of course! Nothing else would have gotten me to stay in the middle of the German army's assault on our homeland!"

"But Aunty, you're American, not French, France isn't our homeland."

_"Jasper, Jasper, mon fils! __**I'm French! That's it!**__ It was a fight to save_ France! And I loved giving the Germans a lot of horrible, big headaches!"

"But Aunty, you were a young woman, vulnerable and at high risk of being killed or injured, during all the fighting."

She started laughing.

"What? Did I just say something funny?" Oh hell, I was _so confused! Who was this woman, and what had happened to my Aunt Lucille?  
><em>

"Of course I was at risk, and I thrived on it! It was something I faced everyday. My comrades were worth it. We made it hard for those Nazi bastards and did some good work for France."

"What do you mean?"

"I was in the French resistance of course. I stayed in France because my lover was one of the great fighters in the underground. We met in Paris and it was love at first sight. I wasn't leaving his side. I wasn't a person who was ever suspected by the occupying forces. I was just a little woman. Many, many men never saw me coming, and never saw their _death_ sneaking up on them silently, stealthily."

"Oh!"

"Yes, that's what many of them said too; just as I shot them between the eyes, or snuck up and put the rat poison in their food." She said smugly.

"Wow! You're an assassin, a fighter like me! I never knew!"

"Oh yes, we have a great deal in common, remember who first taught you to use a shotgun? Who showed you your first self defence moves? Who showed you how to understand your energy field and how to influence people with it?"

"Now that you remind me, it was _always you!_ Oh my, my aunty, you've taught me so much! ...You're a real life war hero!"

"Sure, just like you are. And when I die soon, there are some things under my bed that will be just for you. _Only you_, got it?"

* * *

><p>Please leave a little feedback.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: SM owns twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty two. Performance Anxiety.<strong>

Bella's POV.

Thank god we got the forty five care packages finished early, and got into bed before 10.30 last night. All of us at camp seemed on edge and wound-up enough as it was, without a long night packing items into toiletry bags.

I give myself fifteen minutes to do a quick meditation, before all the others started waking up and making noise. The meditation is keeping me centred and focused.

I have to stay calm. Today is the big day! I close my eyes and breathe, it's all good! I know my lines, there's nothing to worry about!

Oh heck, I hope it goes well!

* * *

><p>I'm back stage and we're just waiting for our final, big performance of 'Twelfth Night' to start.<p>

Alistair's looking as if he's about to have another panic attack, he's sweating heavily and has taken a pale shade of green. Some smooth-looking Duke Orsino, he's going to make!

Meg's can't stop giggling, I think she'll be able to calm down and stop, in time for her actual entrance on stage. She's going to make an excellent Olivia.

Jared... well he has made himself scarce thank heavens. He has managed to avoid eye contact with me all day and has come no closer than ten feet, since our last little 'meeting'. So I'm sure he'll not be a problem. He's playing Valentine ...which is kind of ironic really!

Riley looks at me and grins, he's as cool as a cucumber. No anxiety or fear for him! When we got to the dressing tables to put our make-up on, we were seated right next to each other. I looked at our faces in the mirror.

_It's true, we could be twins! _

We are so very much alike, our smiles curve up the same way.

Our noses are slightly rounded at the end.

Our eyes sparkle with that deep chocolate colour and have the same almond shape.

This morning, Doc and Gran arrived early, it was so good to catch up and see them again. Gran's been staying in her summer home in the Hamptons, she loves it there, I can't wait to go there too. She says it's much more cosy and easy to live in, than her great, big mansion near Boston.

Doc says that the research paper on meditation and stress reduction he has written for the medical journal, has actually been accepted and will be published in the next edition!

It's a really big deal, and he's hoping it will change the way that veterans will be treated for stress related disorders in the future.

He hugged me, happily saying that, it's all due to my teaching him and the Major, the art of meditation, which is what started his research in the first place, and that his paper being accepted into a prestigious medical journal, has been a dream come true for him.

Huh!

Wow!

As I stood there chatting to Gran and Doc, an enormous pair of hands came up and grabbed me.

Bear picked me up laughing loudly and swung me around as I squealed and kicked in the air.

It was good to know that some things never change. He's still the same lovable, hairy giant, that I know and love. Ben has come with him and they are looking so happy together.

So far I haven't spotted the Major, and the show is about to start. Pete and Sue showed up last and were happy to catch up with the others. I have to laugh, my 'family' is starting to be quite a noisy handful.

The other performers only seem to have a parent or two, and maybe the odd sibling attending, I've got six, or a possible seven, depending on whether the Major eventually appears.

I hope he comes!

I peer out into the crowd, I can't see him, I suddenly feel flutters and butterflies in my stomach... oh God!

_Please don't let me panic and muff up my lines!_

_Please let the Major be here!_

Bear has got his fancy phone set up already recording! He waves at me and then winks.

Crap, now he'll manage to capture _absolutely everything,_ as I go about _stuffing it up_, it will be on U-tube for the rest of eternity!

Now I'm getting really, really nervous!

The music has begun to play, everyone has taken their seats. Oh God, it actually starting!

Riley comes up and rubs my back.

"Breathe nice and slow, nice and steady, it'll all be great, we make a great team! Just focus on being my long-lost sister, ok?" Riley whispers.

I nod and manage a weak smile, I really hope I don't throw up.

The first scene begins and the sickly-looking Orsino and his men take the stage. I breathe some more, and look up to see the Major and a tiny, frail lady making their way towards a couple of seats near the front, right beside Bear.

He must have bought along his Aunt Lucille, she of the famous chocolate gravy! I can't wait to meet her!

I relax as our eyes meet; all is right with the world. My Major is right here.

* * *

><p>After my entrance on stage, for the second scene... which included <em>much whistling and unnecessarily cheering<em> from Bear, Pete and the Major.

I proceeded to _act_ my way through, without anymore of their noisy interruptions, until the last part of the scene.

Then they _really_ let loose and applauded even more, Gran and Sue being the loudest offenders!

I had a hard time keeping a straight face, and pretending to be worried about my lost brother Sebastian, as I stood there on stage listening to their raucous cheering, before I moved off stage for the change of set.

Things settled down in the next scene, as I made a quick costume change.

I took off my dress, put on a suit, tied back my hair, placed a fancy hat on, with a large ostrich feather stretching out to one side, and I became transformed into Cesario, a eunuch! Ha ha!

* * *

><p>After my next appearance on stage, my loud 'groupies managed to settle down again, with the assistance of lots of glaring and comments from the other parents and camp counsellors in the audience.<p>

That was **_until_**... Act 2 scene 1, with the first _appearance of Riley_, as my long-lost brother Sebastian.

There were several loud gasps as he came onto the stage, wearing a similar suit to me, with a hat featuring a different coloured feather.

I peeked out at the audience... Gran and Doc looked visibly shaken, like they had seen a ghost.

I hoped they were alright. I know Riley looked like me, but their reaction was a little over the top.

Riley's mother and step-father had come to see him, and his little sister was there clapping happily at his entrance onto the stage.

His little sister looked so excited, and really completely different to Riley.

I looked at his mother; he hadn't inherited any of her colouring. She was tall and blonde, with ice blue eyes and a sharp, pointy nose.

Huh! Riley must take after his father.

I pondered this, I wasn't much like my mother either, and Gran always said that I looked _a** lot** like my dad_, Charlie Swan.

Charlie, the international man of mystery, the illusive, ladies man... Gran said she wasn't sure if there were any other kids he'd sired...

_I wonder?_

_What if...?_

_Could Riley and I be...brother and sister** for real?**_

Meg nudged me sharply out of my wondering, day-dreaming thoughts and back into reality.

I had to go on stage for the next scene. Mind in the game...FOCUS!

* * *

><p>We all gathered on stage for our final applause, and smiled, bowed. A few of the crew even cried at the intensity of it all...either that, or they were feeling like terrible failures, for stuffing up their lines.<p>

Our families, especially my bunch of crazy, cheering groupies, set the pace, standing up and bellowing 'bravo!', whistling and hooting like a bunch of wild things.

_Honestly! Could they try to be any more embarrassing?_

Although I couldn't stop smiling at them all, I had also flushed a deep, deep red. It felt as if I had turned a lovely, dark plumb shade, most closely resembling the colour of the humble, beet root.

It seemed like the applause went on and on... a lot longer than normal, with my bunch of crazies anything was possible. The cheering continued until some more reserved, less excited families, who really must have gotten sore hands from all the clapping; decided to get up out of their seats and make a bee-line to the tables of refreshments and the toilets.

I started giggling, and then Riley and Meg started chortling with me.

We all held hands and I dragged them off the stage.

I'd had enough of all the applause.

I continued laughing with my two good friends like loons. We were staggering along, arms over each other's shoulders, like drunkards, sozzled by the applause and the intense emotional relief that it was_ finally over_...we had come out the other side and survived.

Our chortles turned into guffaws, as tears came down our cheeks.

I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed till I cried, but here I was, doubled over, trying to catch my breath, tears streaming down my face and still laughing like a demented hyena.

A pair of cowboy boots came into view as I still bent forward clutching at my middle.

"Well Miss Elle Marquis, want to introduce me and my Aunty Lucille to your friends?"

I raised my head and gulped in some air, attempting to stop laughing.

Meg pulled herself together faster than me and smiled up at his delicious face. Of course he found us amusing, we must have looked like quite a trio.

"Why Major! You're here! It's so great to see you! Did you like our performance?" Meg squealed, jumped in the air and just about peed herself with excitement.

"Hi Major, hello Ms. Whitlock, it's lovely to meet you. Your chocolate gravy was amazing; we couldn't eat it fast enough." I smiled at Lucille, and she reached out and took my hand eyeing me with amusement.

"Ah, she's a strong one, with a lot of great potential...even more than you Jasper." she nodded to herself.

"Oh I know, she runs rings around me, that's for sure!" Jasper mumbled, nodding and smiling at me, taking no notice at all of Meg who was still squealing like a fan girl on speed.

"Ok, that's enough about me, I'd like you to meet Riley, and you already know Meg Major. They both did great, didn't they?" I asked to try and take the attention away from me.

"Yes they surely did! And fancy meeting your brother! After all of this time!" Aunty Lucille clapped her hands in joy.

BROTHER?

Maybe she was confused about the play, and us _acting_ as brother and sister?

Before any of us could say anything else, Riley's sister bounced up and Riley reached down and lifted her up. She was such a funny, little thing.

"Riley, Riley, she's just like you!" his little sister pointed to me.

Riley laughed and shook his head, it seemed like the world had gone crazy for both of us.

Riley's mother came up, she looked like she was having a hard time with something.

"Mum this is Elle and Meg."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Biers, wasn't Riley great as Sebastian?" I asked her.

She blinked at me like a stunned owl ...and proceeded to slowly look me up and down, with tight, thin lips and large, staring, icy blue eyes.

"Have you packed your things yet Riley? We need to head off soon."

Riley looked confused.

"But mum aren't you going to say hi to my new friends? Elle lives near us in Boston, isn't that great?"

"Ah yeah, right, we need to leave as soon as possible, in order to miss the heavy traffic."

Mrs Biers refused to look at me, after her previous creepy staring. She arched her eyebrows at Riley and then took a big huff, and a dramatic look down at her watch.

"I'll wait for you at the car, go get your things." she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Heh, nice!" Riley muttered and kissed his little sister's head.

Lucille grabbed Riley's free hand and squeezed.

"I like you! You're a good boy and you need to _do what's in your heart!_ You are _most blessed to have two sisters_ and what more could you ever want in life, but a long-lost, ever-loving sister, who has a kind heart and a _modern Internet connection!"_

We all looked at Lucille in confusion.

And then I got it!

I hugged him and his little sister. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Riley, whatever happens, we'll keep in touch ok. We've got each other's contact details. I will always be your friend, never forget that. Oh and thanks for all of the help last night, getting the all of the surprise packages finished." I winked at him and started feeling all teary, he was heading off and I was staying on here to work as an assistant for the remainder of summer.

I wish I knew what his mother was on about, she was just plain _frosty, a real life ice queen_.

Riley nodded, and hugged Meg, who was still looking confused.

"Are you going to be ok Ry?...I'm not really ready to say goodbye yet, I mean I still want to tell you so much...**_Hey I've got a great idea!_**" Meg squealed and jumped in the air. _"Let's** meet back here next summer** for some more Shakespeare!"_

"That's an excellent idea Meggsie, let's do it! Are you willing Ry?" I loved the idea.

"Hell yeah! Let's be summer actors and keep in touch!" Riley smiled, over his tears. We had another group hug, tears falling this time, this time in sadness.

Gran, Doc, Pete, Sue, Bear and Ben all surrounded us and wanted to meet Ry, his little sister and Meg.

They were all extremely interested to find out that Ry lived in Boston too.

"Riley dear you and your little sister are most welcome to come visit us, and you know we will **_always be there for you_**. I must say that you are the _spitting image of Charlie_, my son, when he was your age." Gran said as she hugged him.

"Charlie is your dad Elle?" Riley asked me.

"Yeah he was, sadly he died before I got to ever meet him."

"Oh... ok...I'm sorry that we can't talk much longer. I've got to pack my stuff and change out of this costume...otherwise my mum...err, you know..." he huffed looking over to the car park, where his mother waited.

Riley's step-dad came up and shook everyone's hand, he seemed really nice, just like Ry had said.

"Hi Mr Biers, I'm Elle, and I live with my Gran outside of Boston, I really want to keep in touch with Riley, and maybe have him over sometime. He's been a great friend, hasn't he Meg?"

"Yes he has! I'll really miss him; it's not going to be the same now that he's leaving!" Meg flung herself at Ry who caught her and gave her a flustered, light, patting on her back, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't panic Meggsie, we'll Skype everyday, and email ...you can be my new Face book friend!" Ry said.

"Promise?" she cried.

"Yes, we'll all be back here together next year, before you know it, ok?"

"Ok, let's get moving. It's been good to meet you all, come on Ry...your mum's waiting." Mr Biers said sounding a little resigned and care-worn.

Riley followed his step-dad and little sister, we all waved goodbye.

Meg started crying in earnest, and I tried to settle her down.

"I've just got to go and see him once last time ...I'll be back!" Meg raced off towards the cabin Riley had been staying in, to say a final goodbye.

I watched her go and then turned back to my big crowd of groupies.

"You guys...it great to see you all... but you sure embarrassed the hell out of me with all of that noisy racket you made!"

They all laughed and started talking all at once.

I looked at Lucille and picked up her tiny, withered hand.

"Want to come over, get a seat, a nice cup of coffee and a slice of some cake Ms. Whitlock?"

"You cook too?" Was all she said, smiling like she had already confirmed her thoughts about me.

We wandered slowly off together, leaving the others... talking ten to the dozen, over the top of each other.

"Well I did manage to make some brownies; they are pretty quick, and fairly easy to make. I hope there's some left for you to taste. I'd like your expert opinion. You must be feeling tired, after travelling so far today. Here have a seat...would you like a coffee? Or tea?"

"A strong coffee, milk, no sugar and a slice of whatever it is you made." She waved her hand commandingly.

I now see where the Major picked up his mannerisms. I nodded, smirking to myself.

I settled her down on a chair and she sat there, regally surveying the place, like she owned the joint. Walking-stick stationed at the ready, just waiting to whack the nearest naughty boy who came too close.

I had to chuckle to myself at the descriptions the Major gave me of her welcome when he came home, including all of the bruises she gave him.

For such a tiny thing, she sure packed a wallop!

Jared was there helping serve the refreshments. He mumbled 'hi' at me, and gave me Lucille's coffee and a nice big slice of the brownie I had made this morning.

Jared had muffed up his lines as Valentine, and must have been feeling ...not so great about now.

"Thanks Jared." I looked him.

"You were great Elle, and umm... I'm really sorry about the other night."

"As long as it doesn't happen again, I guess we're ok. I've got to get this back to an important lady. See ya."

I turned to see the Major right there behind me, glaring daggers at Jared.

"I'll have what she's having", he said to Jared, who'd completely frozen in fear, and was clearly stuck for words.

I smirked at the Major and started giggling. I walked off and gave my elderly guest her refreshments and sat down next to her.

"I was wondering where you and Aunt Lucille had disappeared to, and here I find you both, eating all the good stuff and acting like the best of friends." The Major grumbled.

I started full out laughing at him and Lucille fixed the Major with an eagle eye.

"Just eat your girl's cooking and be quiet! She and I are getting to know each other and we don't need your assistance!" Lucille snapped at him.

Heck! She really bossed him around! I just giggled and sat there watching her eat my brownie.

"It was so nice for you both to come; it was a real surprise, so unexpected. Umm how's the breakfast group going Major? How are things progressing, won't they miss you while you're here?"

"They'll be fine won't they Jasper, eh? Now finish your food and go and see what your girl here, has been putting together as a surprise for you."

I don't know how Lucille knew this stuff, _but she __**did,**_ and the Major was right, _**she was a bit spooky!**_

"What? A surprise? Where?" The Major asked, looking around in confusion.

I laughed, "if you can pull Meg away from being all sad and crying over Ry, she'll show you our care-packages, which we all got together and assembled last night. They are stacked in the girl's cabin, she'll take you to see them. If you want, I'm sure she and the other girls will be more than happy to carry them over and put them into your car for you Major."

I snorted and bit my bottom lip.

"But be careful though, you don't want to get yourself swamped and drown with all of the intense, lusty admiration they'll feel, as well as that scary, choking cloud of super-strength estrogen Major!"

I watched as the confident war hero, suddenly looked a little frightened.

"Go on, go see what they have in store for you, mon fils...they are only little girls after all...what harm can they do?" Lucille cackled and waved him off, as if to dismiss him from her presence.

I smiled, "I'll be over as soon as your aunt and I finish catching up, and if you need help, Meg will defend your honour Major."

Lucille and I laughed ourselves silly over that one.

Poor Major, he looked like he was going to stand in front of the firing squad. He huffed and left us. His shoulders sagging.

* * *

><p>Please, leave me some feedback.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: SM owns twilight. I am the proud owner of four new goldfish.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty three. <strong>

"Bella, I've got some news for you. It might be a bit of a shock." Doc put his arm over my shoulder as we sat on the bench in the sun.

I was happy that Gran and Doc were spending the remainder of the weekend with me in Vermont, after our final performance. Most of the summer camp's participants had left; along with the Bear, Ben, Major, Lucille and their box of goodies.

I nodded and looked up at him. He was trying to work out the best way to tell me something unpleasant.

"I found out some information about your mother's activities in eastern Europe. We found out yesterday, that she'd been involved in a very bad car accident, and had died. It appears from the police report that she died instantly, she wasn't wearing a seat-belt and was thrown from the car, suffering fatal injuries."

I blew out a big gust of air.

Until then, I'd been nervously holding my breath.

"I've requested formal identification to take place, firstly because we want to make _absolutely sure_ that it is _definitely her remains_, and secondly she will need to have funeral arrangements made. Bella, I'm sorry she died."

I nodded.

I had no words.

I didn't know what to say.

_My mother was dead._

I wish I could have felt something for her, something else other than a bunch of messy, angry, confused, frustrated emotions.

"What about her mafia friends? Won't they care what happened to her?"

"I think they were possibly involved in this accident Bella, they may have even organised it, to somehow cause her death. Maybe your mother had stopped co-operating with them, and wanted to come home to the US, the whole thing looks very suspicious. It also appears they are unwilling to take responsibility for her body, or her funeral. Her Mafia associates have disappeared into thin air. The CIA and Interpol are still after them, and they have some useful leads into their whereabouts."

"Will her remaining family members be notified? Maybe they will want her to be bought back here?"

I didn't want to be involved; in fact I was having some _very uncharitable thoughts_ regarding what I would _love_ to do to her body.

I took a deep breath and shook my head to help clear my thoughts.

"Her sister Marree has been informed, but she didn't care what happened to Rene's body either. Apparently Rene has an elderly mother, who would be your maternal grandmother. She has end stage dementia, and lives in a nursing home. She appears to have forgotten that she even has children. She's in no fit state to make decisions about Rene's body. As far as we know, no one was ever named as Rene's father, so we have no idea if he is alive or dead, or even knew he was a father."

"Oh."

"So it seems once again, you are asked to make a decision to handle a very difficult adult situation. I'm sorry about that Bella; I wish we could just make this easy for you."

"Doc, its ok, life with Rene was never smooth, she always put herself first, and I wish I was sad about her dying, but I'm kind of in shock...and still really angry with her, and what a crappy mother she was."

Doc squeezed my shoulder and nodded.

"What do you suggest? I don't want to have anything much to do with her. Could we just have her body cremated, and ashes scattered at sea? I might like to see a priest and get a heap of stuff off of my chest, and maybe say some prayers for her soul. I think that's all I can think about right now." I huffed.

"That's a great idea, we can make it look like the body retrieval, cremation and so on, is all organised by the government, and can be settled as quietly as possible. So there's no fuss, and no paper trail leading back to us or you."

"Yeah that's good. What's going to happen to my old belongings, and hers? Is any of my things left back at my old house? I mean, there are probably heaps of my school library books, still sitting there, collecting overdue fees."

"Bear and Ben went there late yesterday and managed to retrieve most of the household goods remaining in the house which you and your mom once lived in. It's all been boxed up and put into a secure, storage unit. You can choose what you want to keep; everything else can be disposed of. You just need to say the word."

"Huh! You guys have thought of everything, thanks. I guess there are a few nice things I'd like, especially my school stuff, but oh my...Rene had so much stuff, especially clothes. She took up a whole extra bedroom, apart from her own, storing just her designer clothes. I bet they are worth something, especially on e-bay. Or I could sell them to one of those up-market, second-hand shops, for slightly used, expensive designer, clothes in great condition."

"What about the furniture, would you like to keep anything?"

"No, not really, I don't feel any attachment to anything other than my books, its kind of sad. What does it say about me, that I am more attached to books than my mother and all of her worldly goods?" I shook my head.

"It just tells me that you have your head screwed on right, and that Rene deliberately kept herself separate and never got attached to you. It's remarkable to me and to everyone else who meets you, finds that you are so very kind, thoughtful, and so well balanced. I'm amazed, considering your first fourteen years of home life, what a great kid you are."

"Huh! Home life! When you say it like that, I guess you have a point. I'm sad to say that I didn't have a home life, well...actually, I did have a nice relationship with my live-in babysitter Essie; she lived with us until I was seven. I was alone after she left. I don't know what happened to her, she was so nice to me. If it wasn't for her, I would never have known what a hug was, or got to celebrate a birthday, or Christmas. She and I had some nice times together. She taught me how to count and read by the time I was three, and we used to go down to the park, have picnics and feed the ducks down at a pond near the house."

"She sounds like the one person who helped you to grow up to be the wonderful person you are today. I wonder what ever happened to her?"

"I cried for ages after she left, Rene said she had became a nurse or something." Those were terrible days for me.

"Do you remember her full name, maybe we could find her?"

"I only remember her as Essie. She had soft caramel coloured hair, and a nice smile. I think she was fairly young when she came to live with us. She was around twenty when she left. I remember she had a birthday near to mine, early September. I remember making a little cake for her, with a candle. The icing didn't set and ran everywhere, but she loved it anyway and couldn't stop thanking me."

"Rene came into the kitchen and decided then and there, that I didn't need a babysitter anymore, and said Essie needed to find somewhere else to live. I was so shocked, so was she. In bed that night, she promised to keep in touch. I never heard anything from her. I still miss her sometimes, you would like her Doc, and she's a lot like Gran and Sue. I hope she landed on her feet alright and didn't end up doing the same crappy stuff Rene ended up doing, to make a so-called 'living'."

"So if she was twenty when you last saw her, she's probably twenty seven now. If she went and became a nurse I might be able to track her down." Doc smiled at me.

"That would be great Doc; I'd really love to see her again."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ben, you are a guy who knows all about e-bay, would you like to see if you could sell all of those expensive designer outfits of Rene's? You can keep half of the money you make, the remainder can go to the Major, for his homeless veterans and their little micro businesses they are trying to start up."<p>

"Sure, I'll sell them for you; I've got heaps of contacts in the fashion industry who would love to get their hands on those clothes. Your mom really loved clothes! I'll give you all of the money I get too, it's a great cause. I loved what you did with those care packages, and those guys could do with some money, in a fund for their small businesses."

"Are you sure? That would be so great! I hope you can make heaps! I never want to see those clothes again; they were the bane of my childhood! I had to pick them up from the dry cleaner's after school most days. Rene loved those clothes more than me, if I didn't have her clothes ready, she would make my life a misery. There was never once, that I recall her thanking me for looking after her clothes, let alone her cooking for me or making sure there was food in the house. I thank God that I went to a school which provided great midday meals. I made good friends with Rusty the canteen lady."

"Ok hon, I'll get the highest amount I can get for them, just so we can put that massive, clothes collection to some good use. I'll make some calls and you never know, I might be able to get a friend of mine to take most of them, he runs a shop in which he could sell them. I'm sure he'll be very interested."

"Thanks Ben, I really appreciate you doing such a big thing for me. I'm so glad you are my friend, doing this will be a big relief for me. Do you have any use for all the other household stuff? I don't really want anything, apart from my school stuff, nick-nacks and books."

"Oh hon, don't worry about a thing, I'll deliver your stuff to the house, and I'll donate the rest of it to charity. I do like the fancy, king-size mattress and bed set of your mother's, could I have it? It's worth a small fortune and it's hardly been used, by the look of it."

"Ha, sure, take whatever else takes your fancy! That mattress and bed set was only used for about a month, before the Mafia took her off to Europe. I remember it being delivered, and all of the drama involved in getting the whole lot of it up the stairs to her bedroom."

I could see why he and Bear made such a cute couple.

"How's it going with Bear? Is he treating you ok?"

"Oh my, we are as happy as a couple of clams, and I want to marry the big lug. He's my dream come true, and I couldn't see myself being with anyone else. I love him so much."

"I didn't think that gay marriage was legal in Massachusetts, yet Ben."

"It's not, but when we come back to visit you in Vermont, I was thinking of proposing to him and then organising getting hitched there, at the end of summer, before we all leave to go home to Boston."

"That's great! Do you think Bear will say yes? I hope he does! I'd love to help you guys out somehow...is there anything you want me to do?"

Ben laughed.

"I'm sure I'll let you know Elle. You could always be our flower girl, best -girl, or our bridesmaid, or something."

"You have to tell me as soon as he says yes! I'll need to celebrate with Meg, no matter what the hour, or how tired we get, looking after all the little kids who are due to arrive here at lunch time tomorrow. Promise to let me know immediately... PLEASE?"

"Sure it'll be my pleasure. I hope he says yes too. I think I'm a great catch, but sometimes I get all worried...that he wants someone bigger and blonder... you know...a hot, body builder or something."

"Ben! Now listen to me! You are a _totally hot guy_, a wonderful catch, with a sweet and compassionate heart, if you liked girls instead, I'd totally go for you!"

I giggled, well...I would in _theory, not in reality! _ There was only _one guy_ I wanted to go for, and he would be forever out of my reach.

"Really?" Ben squeaked in surprise.

"Yes! You are a great guy and believe me, Bear was totally gone the moment he set eyes on you...you were the one for him, he really, really loves you!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Major, happy to be back home?" I was surprised to hear from him so quickly, after he had left with Lucille early this morning at dawn, before Doc had his 'talk' with me.<p>

"Ah well, we haven't managed to get home yet. Lucille wasn't feelin' so good on the plane coming back. I took her straight to the hospital in New Orleans. She's not looking so good right now. They made me leave her examination room, while they run some more tests. Father Randall has just gone into her room too. That's why I'm out here in the corridor, talking to you. I know you understand the situation. She really liked you by the way, and I'm thinking she won't make it through the night."

"Oh no, that's terrible! I really liked Lucille; she's so full of spirit and life. She bossed you around too."

"Ha! Yeah she never took any nonsense from me or anyone else, she always talked straight. It was an interesting trip we had on the way to see you in Vermont; she told me many interesting things about her life. I found out that she was in the French resistance during world war two, and why she was always single and never had any kids."

"Oh what happened?"

"She never got over her French lover's death. He'd been the love of her life and he was tortured and then shot in front of her."

"That's awful, how terrible!"

"Yeah, the worse thing was, that she had to stand there at gun point and watch, all the while pretending, that she had no connection to him... and keep a calm face, while watching him die slowly, in gruesome pain and suffering."

"I can only imagine. I can see why she would never want to get involved with anymore guys after experiencing that horror." I shivered, poor Lucille, it was beyond anything I could relate to, she had experienced a real life, horror, a devastating nightmare.

"She was happy she met you Bella. I'm really glad she got her last wish, she was so determined, and unstoppable in her desire that you and she should meet."

"Is there anything I can do for you Major? It must be sad waiting, to see what happens with her. I found out yesterday that my mother was killed in a car accident, which may have been some sort of bizarre, mafia set-up. It's crazy... I don't feel anything other than anger towards her, and a little depressed about my lonely childhood."

"Yeah Carlisle has kept me in the loop, she died in curious circumstances, but she is nevertheless dead. I just got a text message confirming her DNA, and dental records. I'm sorry about her dying; even though she was a crap mom. I'm really sad for you; I wish she could have been a better mother to you. You deserve a loving family and a supportive mother."

"Major, I'm not concerned so much about Rene, well, I'd love to be able to talk to a priest, you know, and get some sort of peace, acceptance and forgiveness around all of the horrible things I feel about her. I don't suppose you know a nice priest, one who's easy to talk to, down-to-earth and friendly?"

"My good friend Father Randall, he is the only one I'd recommended, he's actually the only priest I like and know. I feel like he's more of a good friend to me, than a priest. He's easy to talk to, and is a good man. He's come to the hospital and has just given Aunty Lucille her Last Rites."

"Wow, so she's not looking like she's going to last the night then?"

"The doctor wasn't hopeful; I'm not sure why they are even running tests. She says she's ready to go; when Lucille says something, that's usually what happens...she knows stuff, spooky woman that she is."

"I wish I was there with you Major, to give you some support. Lucille was a kind of mother-figure for you, I know it will be hard for you when she passes."

The Major mumbled something, it sounded like he was feeling quite emotional.

I hoped I hadn't upset him too much. I really did feel terribly sad for him.

I liked Lucille a lot.

We got on like a house on fire, and both enjoyed gently ribbing Jasper, or 'mon petite fils', as Lucille insisted on calling the Major.

"Major, I'm so sorry! I...I didn't want to make you any sadder than you must be feeling...your aunt is an incredible force, someone who's really proud of you, she told me you were just like her, _a warrior_ . Someone who has always fought hard against the odds and not only survived, but came out on top."

"Ughh, thanks ma sweet ...I better go, Randall is calling me over to come back into Lucille's room, I'll call you later..."

"Ok, bye, give Lucille a kiss from me; tell her I'm so happy to have met her."

Tears were running down my cheeks. Lucille...she had made quite an impression on me, I'd never ever forget her.

* * *

><p>Please feel free to send a message or review. Thanks to all who have made this story an altert and favorites.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four. Farewell.**

Major's POV.

It seemed like the whole town had turned out to attend Lucille's funeral, then move next-door to the church hall and spilled outside, to enjoy her big send-off celebration. All the veterans and most of my relatives, helped set up a huge barbeque and dance, just like our first public get together at the church hall.

Wine, music and food flowed, there was all the old style music and dancing, just like Lucille loved and described to me all of those months ago when I first came back. The only thing we didn't do, was to slaughter a pig and turn it into lots and lots of sausages.

Many, many people came up and wanted to tell me tales of Lucille's crazy abilities, her compassion, her toughness and her big heart.

Everyone loved her and more importantly respected her.

_Oh boy did they respect her! _

She was respected for her no nonsense attitude, her forthright behaviour and her outspoken ways. She was also known for her sharp-shooting and her cooking.

I was the only one who she had shared her special recipes with, especially the most secret one... for her divinely, decadent, chocolate gravy. That was one thing that had been the most keenly sought after, by the many envious people who had tasted it for many decades.

The party celebrating Lucille's life went on way into the night, we laughed, cried and had a great old time recalling Lucille's life and her wonderful impact on the town.

Rose and Marcel stayed till the end. I was happily surprised that Marcel had proposed and Rose had accepted. I was incredibly moved, my twin, the prickly, ice queen, was in love and her frozen heart had been warmed and melted, with all of Marcel's devoted attention. She was smiling, laughing and even cuddling Marcel openly in public.

Rose was a changed woman!

Love agreed with her. Who knew?

All of those years in painful, anxious isolation and trauma, and now the whole world was open to her.

It was great to see the homeless vets again, they were very upset that their favourite old 'aunty' had passed on. She'd been a great support for them all, turning up everyday at the church hall, showing the guys how to cook simple dishes for their soup kitchen, and grow all of the veggies that they now used in their dishes.

Each veteran had been shown some kind and special attention by her. Lucille seemed to know what was needed, and how to deal with each of their fragile and damaged souls. She had so much in common with each of them.

We made a promise to each other, to start back early, for our meditation and breakfast club the next morning.

I was moved beyond words, at the guy's reactions to Bella's care packages. There were a few care packages left over, and Father Randall put them away for any new vets who would be turning up here in the future.

Everyone was moved by the kindness and generosity of Bella and her merry bunch of friends.

I thought back and shuddered at the 'treatment' those girls wanted to give me. I had approached the girl's cabin alone, which was filled to the brim with celebrating teens getting ready to leave for home after their final performance.

What was Bella thinking, _sending me into the lion's den?_

I could easily handle men, but a dozen, squealy girls, in various stages of undress and excitement, was almost_ more_ than I could handle.

There was a time, I would have thought that hanging out in a cabin full of over-emotional, teenage girls, would be a dream come true... _but now it scared the **living daylights** out of me!_

No wonder Lucille and Bella chuckled, as I slowly made my way over there, to retrieve 'the surprise'.

Bella was right, young Meg saw my intense discomfort, as I stepped inside the cabin, at all the noise, smells and lack of personal space, and she quickly came racing to my rescue... wrapped only in a short, short towel, dripping wet, having hopped just straight out of the shower.

**_Good grief!_**

I tried to keep a _straight face and my mind on the job._

Once it was made known by the dripping wet Meg, I was there only to collect 'the surprise box' and... _**not**__ get laid by the whole cabin_, all of the squealers became very quiet and thoughtfully subdued.

**_Wow, teenage girls sure are strange and confusing, or maybe I'm just getting old!_**

I took a deep breath in; I couldn't believe that they had achieved so much, in such a short time, for people that they had never met.

I sat on down on Bella's bed and just looked at the packages.

While the girls got back to jumping around like mad things and shouting at each other, over the top of my head.

_Bella. _

I shook my head.

_Bella, Bella, Bella!_

She couldn't come down here to Louisiana, for Lucille's funeral.

She had been quite sad about missing it, and then seeing the area where I grew up.

I wished I could have held her and shown her some comfort, holding her and rocking her in my arms.

I wished I could have been there, while she cried to me on the phone, and later on Skype, when she couldn't sleep because she was worried about me and how I was feeling.

She cried her heart out, over a woman who she'd only just met.

She knew she had made a deep connection with Miss Lucille Annaline Whitlock, a solid, soul connection.

I told her, it was fine; Lucille had met her and loved her. That was enough; she didn't need to worry about attending the funeral.

I held in my pocket Lucille's war medal, a prestigious_ 'Medaille de la France'_. It had been awarded to Lucille for her service in France, for the five years of fighting, resisting the German occupation force.

It was her secret, and I held onto it all the way through the funeral and then way into the night at her celebration.

* * *

><p>We were all so keyed up today; we had <em>finally<em> gotten ten rusty, unwanted, shipping containers delivered to the unused land near the church. A crane was coming today and would be settling them into their final positions.

We decided to have a central admin and office hub, which would keep the books, take phone messages and bookings and do simple printing tasks, like business cards and flyers for each of the other businesses set up in the other shipping containers.

Our veteran's group decided it would call itself _'Fresh Start'_ and this homeless, vets group, was going to be run as a non-profit charity, would be focused on training, regaining life skills and earning money, which would then be used towards assisting each of it's members, to regain a stable, supportive life within the community.

Within our 'Fresh Start' group, we had a repairs centre, consisting of - computer repairs, lawn mower repairs and furniture repairs. Then there was a service branch - mowing and gardening services, after-school child care, tutoring services and crop planting and harvesting services.

I stood beside forty of my new best friends, all keen entrepreneurs in the making, as we watched the crane lift each of the shipping containers into place. It took most of the day, and I was happy we had made good preparations for each container, so that each would sit upon a nicely raised, compacted footing made of gravel and concrete. We had spread out more gravel, so we could achieve good access for cars and trucks.

We cheered loudly as each one went into place, and the guys and gals were excited to get started with modifying the containers to make them more individual and set up as their own useful space.

I'd never seen such excitement for people, who would be working long, hard hours, starting-up their new projects. They might not be looking at making a lot of money, but what they were looking at, was making a fresh, new life for themselves.

* * *

><p>In each container a small business was set-up by one or more of the guys, some put up shelving and work-benches to house all of their gear and tools.<p>

Marcel and the hardware guys, kept coming over with different donated goods, desks, chairs, carpet strips, old tools, the list was endless. Some of the vets with cars went around town and further afield, finding all sorts of useful stuff and hauling it back to our mini village.

I was impressed, and I made sure they knew just how proud of them I felt. Father Randall was smiling more than normal too, at all the work and activity happening around his little country church.

Every night I told Bella about our progress, and I made sure I took lots of photos for posterity.

Some vets added windows by cutting holes with an oxy-acetylene torch, right into the thick, metal sides of the containers and then fitting in small panes of glass. The gardening guys and business girls, set down timber pallets, which had been scavenged from the town dump, they placed them onto the ground, right near their doors and set up arrangements of potted plants and a little patio seating, to sit and enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.

The girls did a great job putting in desks, refurbished computers, printers, shelving and filing cabinets. They found some lemon-yellow house paint and did an amazing job of painting the old rusty, admin container all by themselves.

They painted lots of extra stars and stripes on the door. They then painted 'Fresh Start' signs for themselves and all the rest of the guys, placing the signs in front of each of the shipping container business, as well as my little kid's club.

With the help of our local electrician and all round handy-man, Marcel, we set up photo-voltaic solar panels on the top of each container. He then had the job of fitting the power supply into each one; some containers needed more power points than others.

It was wonderful how the vets all started helping and trusting each other, as time went on and offered to share tools and do helpful things for each other.

The veggies and herbs were flourishing and our soup kitchen was becoming a nice place to stop for visitors coming into town.

Some of the volunteers who ran the kitchen and food bank, decided to sell tea, coffee and cake to the out-of-towners. The visitors could sit in comfort, in the shade of our very vigorous, community choko vine, on our donated, timber outdoor seats and pass the time drinking coffee with all of our numerous, homeless vets and poverty-stricken locals.

It never stopped surprising me as to the many interesting people who ended up stopping by.

There were Australian and Swedish back-packers, many travelling salesmen and long-distance truckers, the occasional politician and even our local archbishop dropped in for some refreshment, and all were pleasantly surprised by our active community group. They all were more than happy to pay _more_ than what was asked, for the price of the coffee and cake, in fact some generous people came and donated fairly large sums, after sitting with our vets. I snidely suggested raising the prices and putting out more signs and seats, the volunteers just laughed at me.

Our local tv station dropped by again and made another good-news story about us. The reporter was sad Lucille wasn't there to hold court with her Cajun dialect, and add a lot of regional 'colour' to the news story. She ended up mentioning Lucille in the story when it went to air, and promised to come back and give us some more publicity, once our small businesses were up and running.

* * *

><p>I was having a great time setting up, all ready for the new after school group to start. I set up a soccer net and basket ball hoop in the church's car park.<p>

I had a dream of setting up a soccer and basketball team, full of brilliant local kids, not only to try keep them fit, but to see if they could do well in the local regional competitions.

I had planned to always include fruit snacks and cool drinks, when the kids came here all tired and thirsty straight after school. I would walk them all down to the church hall, which was luckily just down the road from the school, so that they were safe and not wandering off, getting into mischief.

Jules and I planned to keep the kids in the hall or outside the hall playing, until their parents or carers could pick them up after work. We eventually hoped to charge a fee, but to start with, we would take a small donation, as this was a simple, small, start up group, for the poorest of families, who couldn't afford more regular child care.

In the first week, Jules and I had five kids from the same family, they were quite happy to be hanging with us after school. Luckily they already were familiar with both of us. Jules was their uncle, his sister was a single mom whose husband was killed in Iraq. She'd been struggling to keep all of the kids in childcare, while she worked. This was going to be great for her, as now she could take on extra hours at the local hotel as a cook and cleaner.

I wondered if I was going to have trouble with all five of them doing their homework, but after a snack, most of them just wanted to set to and start on their spelling or maths, they were well behaved kids.

Jules rolled up in his wheel chair and settled down with those kids who wanted to do their homework, sitting at one of the dining tables. He was patient and calm, and full of praise as they worked together.

The eight year old, twin boys decided they wanted to play, after all of the long hours in which they had to keep sitting still at school. I took them outside and showed them the new soccer and basketball goals.

I gave them a basketball and watched, as they got into playing some one-on-one, dribbling and shooting at the hoop.

I joined in, going up against the two of them; they were hilarious and zipped around mouthing off at each other and me.

I rushed towards the hoop and they both jumped on me pulling me down, but not before I was able to shoot a goal.

We all ended up lying on the black top, laughing and they attempted to tickle me, but I managed to tickle them back and soon they gave up.

Chas and Chuck looked happy, sweaty and exhausted. I told them to go inside and have another drink and maybe try and get on with their homework.

They groaned simultaneously and dragged themselves inside. I followed them into the kitchen and poured us all some more cool drinks. We then sat down and they got on with reading their books.

I was so happy everything was working out with the kid's club.

_Who would have thought I would have chosen **this** to help my community?_

_Not so long ago I was someone, who considered himself to be **a real nasty, bad-ass killer,** who had too much blood on his hands to turn his life around and change, let alone be a child-carer!_

Now I was happy to help my bunch of vet, get themselves all set up and moving forward in life. These five kids were not only sweet and funny, but I really enjoyed their company.

I suddenly came out of my daydreaming, with a small girl, the youngest of the family crawling her way onto my lap and settling herself down with her thumb in her mouth.

Uncle Jules had started reading aloud from a very old, battered copy of 'The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe'.

Our group all settled in, to listen to Jules' voice, take us away to England in the 1940's. He was a really great speaker with a melodious, dramatic voice.

My little friend Casey started falling asleep in my lap and I pulled her up a little closer, so she didn't fall out of my arms and so her head lay against my chest. Poor little thing, she was only five and had never known her dad. He had died in a far away, scorching desert, blown to pieces from a roadside bomb, while she was only a newborn baby.

I reached down and pulled out my phone. I snapped a photo of little Casey fast asleep, and then took a few more of my first kid's club members, listening to Jules tell a wonderful story.

I sent them off to my Bella. I knew she would get a kick out of these pics.

She texted back and then sent me some pics of her own, showing her young charges, who apparently were busy driving her crazy on her first day working as an assistant camp counsellor.

The kids were dressed up in home-made wool wigs and hats, acting and playing around, by the hilarious looks on their faces.

I sighed. I wonder what it would be like to be a father?

Little Casey gave me a sense of hope, as she lay there fast asleep and completely relaxed in my hard, soldier's arms.

* * *

><p>please give me your feedback, I love to hear what you are thinking!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: SM owns Twilight.  
><strong>

**So dear readers, this is the end, until Bella and the Major pester me into writing the next installment.  
><strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed this story, please leave your feedback.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twenty five. My oh my!<strong>

Bella POV.

The summer rushed by. I had had the most amazing time ever.

Apart from all of the kids I got to know and the counsellors, Meg and I had formed a strong friendship, relying on each other for fun, support and a hug now and then, when we got stressed and tired.

Keeping an eye on all of our young charges, was very tiring, they seemed to have endless amounts of energy. Occasionally she and I were asked to keep an eye on one of the kids at night, if they got scared, sick, sad, or had nightmares.

Meg and I luckily shared a cute little cabin with only two beds, so none of our kids ended up staying the night. Thank heavens!

I even had to help fill in for the cook for one whole week, as one of the kitchen crew left suddenly, and didn't return.

The camp director insisted I come back next year and work as assistant again. Meg has also been guaranteed work here next summer if she wanted it.

We've been keeping in touch with Riley and he's thought about coming here as an assistant next summer too.

Meg has professed her everlasting love for him, even though she will be having a long-distance relationship with him for the remainder of the year. Meg lives on the other side of the country from Ry and me, all the way down in sunny Texas.

On Skype every night she tells him all about our hilarious adventures trying to keep up with the kids. After giving him a summary of our day, Meg gets all soppy and over the top, with her lovey-dovey, eye-fluttering, romantic talk.

I worked out, after they started doing that stuff the first time, that I needed to make myself _scarce_, and to give them some privacy. I usually retreat to the bathroom and have a long shower and to relax in peace.

Usually by the time I returned, they are _finally_ ready to say goodnight and I can go to bed with a good book.

I don't know _how_ Meg and Ry fell in love so quick, but they have.

I hope it lasts for their sakes. As for me, I just wish they'd tone it down a bit and let me get out of the room, before they get all gooey with the love talk!

Actually it won't take long before we go our separate ways and start back at school. Meg and I won't see each other for a whole year. But we have plans to be back here, so I'm looking forward to that.

Things between Ry and me are good, we text all the time, not needing Skype as much as he and Meg do. I'm looking forward to seeing him back in Boston. I'm really hoping that he is able to come over to Gran's house and hang out with me occasionally.

I hope Ry's mom will let him come and see me. He thinks that she is worried I really am his sister, by the same father... I could be, who knows? Only a DNA test will prove it either way.

Ry says his mother is worried that if it's true, his biological father might want to have contact with Riley and visitation rights.

I told him to tell her, that _Charlie is dead, and that his rights are no longer an issue_, but that we both want to have a close friendship and I wasn't going to be a threat to her or Riley.

I also told him if she didn't want me to be his friend, she'll have to cut off his phone and Internet access. He laughed and told me that she would come around, and that his step-dad and his sister Ami were on our side, and nothing could stop us contacting each other.

I laughed, it was true. Things would be fine, and in a few years we could both go off to the same college and be siblings there if we wanted, and no one could stop us.

He's interested in IT and I like lots of things, but I might try getting into pre-med. If not that, then something completely different, like becoming a full-blown pastry chef making the best croissants in Boston, just like my grandmother Brigitte Marquis.

I don't know whether I'll be attending regular school in the Fall, or still doing my classes online. If I get fitted back in a regular class, I will still be repeating some of the work I have already completed, online.

If I keep studying online, I can start studying a lot more science subjects, and even take on some other interesting subjects, like psychology and sociology.

I kind of enjoy studying online, but would like to see what it's like to be back at school again, it would need to be a different one to my old school, as they know me as Bella there, instead of Elle.

The name thing _still_ gets all kinds of confusing. Sometimes during this summer, I forgot to answer to 'Elle' and I had to _pretend_ I was daydreaming, or partially deaf!

Today I got some excellent news from Doc, the two mafia 'friends' of my mother's, who have been implicated in her death and forced her to travel to Europe with them; have both been arrested coming back into the US!

They were travelling with _eight young women_, who were all destined to spend the rest of their short lives as sex slaves, and then when they were a little too old and worn out, as drug mules.

I'm so relieved they can't hurt people anymore, and those young women can go back and lead normal lives.

Vladimir an Dimitri the mafia dudes, are behind bars awaiting sentencing, and the 'Whitlocks' as the guys like to call themselves, are providing a substantial amount, of rock hard evidence to the CIA, in order to make sure they are locked away, for many decades.

There was also a large consignment of designer drugs uncovered, in several shipping containers, which had landed in Boston Barbour. The containers were due to be transported to their 'business', on further investigation there was found to be a whole warehouse set up with their gear, as well as heaps of rusty, old containers that had previously been used to import the same sort of drugs.

All in all, the sting to arrest them and the evidence went off perfectly. The good news is, _I can start being a **whole lot freer** in my_ _movements now that there is no longer a threat to me!_

All of the people, who once posed a big threat to me, are now behind bars or dead.

* * *

><p>Today I'm fifteen! YAY!<p>

There's a celebration we're planning, now that Sue and Pete are hitched, and Bear and Ben are officially husband and husband, there's cause for three times the happiness.

Both couples had small weddings at the registry office, and no real party. So tonight we are cooking up a big feast to celebrate, my birthday and both their marriages.

They are all so happy, it's beautiful and wonderful, and I couldn't be more ecstatic for them, they deserve all the happiness they can get.

Everyone will be here, except the one I want to see the most, my Major. He has a lot of commitments and sadly can't leave; he said he will try to come up here on the weekend to give me a present.

I told him a present wasn't necessary, but he said it was something he had anyway, and that I'd just have to put up with it.

I laughed at him and he chuckled back.

I miss him so, but I'm glad things are going well for him.

Riley and his little sister Ami are coming, and Doc says he has a surprise guest, I have no idea who that could be, but I'm looking forward to it, whoever they are.

* * *

><p>Oh my God! I can't believe it! It's Essie! My Essie!<p>

We can't stop crying and hugging and holding each other!

I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd get to see her again!

She looks a little older, but not much!

We can't stop crying and smiling and saying 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'

I feel a little crazy and relieved to be at home in her arms once again.

I've missed her so, so much and it's incredible to see her!

Once we calm down, Doc tells us all about what he had to do to find her. She's been working as a theatre nurse, right in combat zones for a few years now.

When Esme left me and Rene, she joined the army to have somewhere to live and some training. It was hard, but a blessing in the end, as she got to work saving lives and doing intense and adventurous things in war zones.

She's back in civilian life now, and Doc located her on a list of nursing personnel, who'd enlisted in Boston seven years ago. He hit the jackpot, when he contacted her to confirm his suspicions, and she turned out to be the one he was looking for.

Oh...and that's not all! It seems they have become smitten with each other. I watch them, as they keep looking at each other with the same goo-goo eyes that Meg uses on Ry!

Unbelievable! I guess Love is in the air. Gran and I are the only single ones living in the house now!

It also turns out that my Essie is called Captain Esme Everhart.

What a great name! I never knew her surname; it really suits her, as she truly has a beautiful, big heart.

* * *

><p>I'm back and studying online again, and it's making a lot of sense to just keep on, doing it that way, I'm covering a lot more work and loving it.<p>

All of the guys are doing different work now.

Doc is carrying out a larger research project with veterans who have post traumatic stress disorder, and he's exploring the practice of meditation and yoga on their levels of cortisol and blood pressure. So far so good, and our special Captain Esme, is assisting him.

Pete and Sue still live in Gran's house with me, but Pete has started taking on more legal work, supporting vets and their pursuit for better health care and extra training, so they can find new careers, once they leave the armed forces.

Bear, aka Emmett, finally came clean and told me his _real name_. He and Ben now live together in a nice new apartment, and have started their own private eye business, they love it, and seem to enjoy all of that cloak and dagger, snooping. Especially when they can set the monitoring of their target online and do all of their spying, from the relaxing comfort of their own living room.

Ben has adopted a cute, tabby kitten and called him 'Bruiser', which Emmett is slowly warming up to. The kitten won the day in the end, when Emmett fell asleep and woke up with the kitten curled around his neck, like a furry, purry neck warmer.

I have to admit, Bruiser is completely gorgeous and I adore him.

* * *

><p>I'm so thankful I have Skype time with the Major, he's been keeping me informed and it's always wonderful to talk to him<p>

The Major's kid's club is flourishing, and he's had to employ some assistants to help out. He's made sure they've been all trained in first aid, and are sensible and level headed kids.

Most of his four assistants have finished school but can't find work and all of them are older kids from big families, so they already know a lot about child minding.

His new assistants are also great at sports and love coaching the kid's soccer and basketball teams with him. He has organised for all four of his assistants, to study at the community college. So they can receive their certificates in child care.

One day his assistants might like to take over and start up their very own child minding services, or after school care. The Major is just pleased he has been able to meet a big need within the community, and many parents in work don't have to worry so much, about what their kids are getting up to after school, while they are still at work.

Jules is now pretty much focusing full-time on tutoring the kids and making sure they understand and complete their homework. He said he wanted to train as a teacher, and the Major has encouraged him to do some study online to get qualified. Jules has come right out of his shell, and speaks up and laughs more often, as he gains his confidence back.

The Major and the gardening guys have made a new baseball pitch and diamond, which is being used by the whole community, in conjunction with the barbeque facilities they built a few months back.

The community veggie garden is flourishing, and there is a big monthly community cook-up for everyone in town. Father Randall has gotten enthused about celebrating the growing community support, with regular get-togethers and a fresh, food, feasting experience.

All of the mini businesses have started to get more work too, as the community saw for themselves the work that these homeless vets have achieved.

The once broken mowers, chainsaws, and brush cutters have now been upgraded and resold, to new owners, the gardening guys have had to increase their numbers, by bringing in new guys to help them get through all of the work they are paid to do gardening.

The town council is contracting out their park and roadside maintenance to the gardening guys. They had to buy some new equipment, and get cracking on the vastly expanded workload. They teamed up with the cropping guy, and he's mowing the high grass on the roadsides with his tractor.

The entrance into town is now looking really neat, for the first time in years.

The gardening guys came up with a way to build and install more garbage bins along the main roads, to help stop all the littering.

One of the jobs all of the guys participate in once a week, is picking up all the litter along the road side.

The gardening crew have gotten together to rent a house and they are proud and happy they are no longer homeless.

The furniture repair guys have been asked to construct some more outdoor settings, so that all of the paying cafe patrons have somewhere to sit.

Many of the church parishioners are very impressed and have started bringing their friends and family down to the little cafe. They are paying a couple of the local ladies for their baked goods, and two of the single teenage mothers have work as cafe waitresses.

The three young guys, who went off to study carpentry, are now all apprentices with a large organization, doing carpentry work, constructing new houses for the victims of hurricane Katrina.

As they now all work in New Orleans, the three young carpenters moved out of the Major's family farmhouse, and into the big city, paying rent and starting their whole new life and career.

The Major offered the farmhouse to the admin. girls who have been doing an amazing job keeping on top of all of the paperwork, which they are still doing as volunteers. These women have been sleeping in their cars, but still manage to come to work, looking well turned out, clean and smart.

They are overjoyed to be living in a house, sleeping in beds and able to have daily, hot showers. Another female veteran joined them there, she's just returned and has had one leg amputated, she's happy to not to have to sleep rough.

* * *

><p>It felt like time had suddenly stood still, and the air around me had become silent.<p>

I looked up and saw him.

We stood there across the room like statues, just absorbing the moment.

His hair was even longer, and his skin really tanned.

That turquoise coloured tee shirt was a little tight around his shoulders and biceps, but the colour made his eyes look even bluer than normal.

I sucked in my breath. He was stunning.

After an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, he made his way over to me, looking...a little nervous maybe? Or perhaps shy?

It was weird and strange.

I just wanted to hold him and tell him I was his.

But of course I couldn't...I had forgotten how to use my voice.

I reached out and he touched my hand.

I felt all hot and blushed red, his hand was strong and warm.

His grip gentle and firm

I sighed and he smiled.

"Happy birthday darlin', I hope you like this."

He placed a small square box in my other hand, the wrapping paper and ribbon was a soft gold.

I looked at it, it was almost too beautiful to open, so small and exquisite.

"Go on, open it."

I smiled, "thank you Major, its perfectly wrapped, it is so pretty. I'd just be happy to look at it all day. But I won't..."

I carefully undid the paper and fine ribbon.

I wanted to make sure to keep it safe, it was too nice to throw away.

A small, black velvet box, sat in the palm of my hand.

Now I was nervous!

"Open it cheri."

I did.

A fine, gold ring sat there, looking at me.

A small, clear, pigeon's blood ruby was set in its centre.

I gasped and felt someone standing close by... It was Lucille...

But... she was dead...wasn't she?

I felt her smile and shake her head.

She was standing tall and looked a lot younger.

The same sparkle was in her eyes.

She urged me to try it on.

"This ring was Aunt Lucille's she wanted you to have it. She left it for you to wear and remember her by. She told me you were powerful, and had a great deal of potential. Try it on, see if it fits."

I did, and it fitted perfectly on my right ring finger, it was so small and delicate, and_** perfect** in every way_.

"Her one and only love gave her this in Paris, when they were young students together before the war started. They never were able to marry, but he made her a promise, that he would _always love her_, and you know I'm pretty sure he never left her side, even when his body was long gone."

"Its exquisite Major, thank you so much...I can feel her here, just beside me. She's happy now, she's with him, and they are finally reunited."

I took a deep breath.

_I __**had **__to tell him!_

"Major, I want to ask you something..."

He nodded, he looked as nervous as I felt.

"This time next year, can I take you out on a date?"

His eyes crinkled up and a brilliant smile broke out on his face.

"It would be my great pleasure... sweet, sweet Bella " he picked up my hand and kissed it.

Oh my!

* * *

><p>I hoped you all enjoyed this story.<p> 


End file.
